


Exodus Concerto

by oOShinahiOo, Queen_Diamond_Serenity



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOShinahiOo/pseuds/oOShinahiOo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Diamond_Serenity/pseuds/Queen_Diamond_Serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eighteen year old college student named Eve travels to Egypt with her best friend Hana, but a mysterious aircraft accident happens and when she wakes up, she finds herself being transport to the ancient Egypt and coincidently meets Moses. Eve knows the story of Exodus, will she remain silence doing nothing or will she change the history?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Ancient Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction and English is not my native language so there will be some grammatical errors, so please understand but you're welcome to tell me and help me correct any mistake you find in the story.
> 
> Disclaimer: "The Prince of Egypt"belongs to Dreamworks Animation SKG, I only own my OCs.

“Eve.”

“……”

“Hey…EVE!”

“W-what?”

A sudden loud scream from my friend scared me so I quickly turned down the volume of my mp3 player and only took one earplug out of my left ear so that I could listen clearly to my blond hair best friend who is now pouting at me.

“Eve, you have been listening to music for like 5 hours already, aren’t your ears hurt?”

“Nope, don’t worry about that Hana. I even listen to music during my sleep sometimes so my ears are pretty much trained.” I gave her a cheeky smile and winked at her playfully. I had downloaded some ancient Egyptian music last night since we’re traveling to Egypt.

“Ooh…but it is so boring right now, we’re on this plane for like 10 hours now and you don’t even talk to me for the whole time too!” Hana used her one finger to poke my cheek.

“I’m too lazy to move my lips to talk.”

“Then don’t be lazy! Talk with me for a bit!” Hana grabbed my left arm and started to shake me nonstop.

“Ok! Ok! Stop shaking me already you’ll make me dizzy!” I signed in defeat and Hana smiled victoriously.

Hana is a year younger than me so she could sometimes act like an immature little sister and make me “take care” of her as if I’m her big sister. She had golden blond hair that grows to her waist and her eyes were forest green. I knew Hana since we’re little kids, she was very kind and friendly to me and her parents were really good friends with my mother so we get along very well as if we’re really sisters. I remember how Hana used to be bullied by other kids because she’s a child prodigy and also born from a very rich family that made many kids very jealous of her and ended up to get their frustration out on her. I always have a fight with them in order to protect Hana from harm and that’s also the reason why I didn’t have other friends except for Hana but I didn’t care, I will always follow my heart and do what is right and never let anything or anyone get in the way. To me, Hana is a very important family to me so I won’t dare anyone hurt her.

“So what do you want us to talk about, Hana?” I looked at her and said.

“Hmm…well, what do you think about the movie ‘The Prince of Egypt’?”

When I hear the title of the movie, my eyes were opened wide in surprise.

“That’s…a pretty old animation movie, why did you suddenly bring it up?”

“Yes, I know it’s old but I didn’t really have a chance to watch that movie when I was younger, so I bought the DVD last week and watched it alone before we fly to Egypt. I must say it’s a very beautiful movie.”

“Indeed, that’s one of my favorite movie I will never forget.”

I remembered it very clear about the movie and the most heartbreaking part was the destroyed brotherly relationship between Moses and Ramses, according to the bible Moses could have stayed longer with Ramses in Egypt and not ran away into the desert when he’s still a young adult. There were so many possibilities that things could have a better outcome but they’re forced by fate to become enemies which hurt my heart very much.

 

_So you want to change…_

 

“What? Hana, did you say something?” I suddenly heard a ghostly whisper in my head so I turned to look at Hana and asked her.

 

“N-no, what’s wrong?” Hana blinked at me in confusion.

 

“Nothing…”

I looked around in my seat to see if there’s any weirdo whispering in my ear or something but it doesn’t seem there anyone suspicious.

 

“Hana…I think you’re right about hearing music too long, I’m starting to hear the weird thing in my mind.” I rubbed my right ear gently.

But suddenly the airplane started to shake like an earthquake and many passengers began to scream in panic.

“WHAT IS GOING ON?”

“HANA, ARE YOU OKAY!? DON’T WORRY!!! I AM HERE FOR YOU!!!”

 

_It is time…be ready…Eve…_

 

What?

 

When I heard the voice called my name, then everything just went black. I couldn’t see anything but darkness and I didn’t feel anything but cold as if I’m in the deep ocean. There was no longer any noise could be heard around.

* * *

_Am I…dead?_

_Now wake up…Eve…_

 

“Huh?” I opened my eyes wide and sweating like I just had a nightmare.

“W-where am I?” I found myself lying on the sand.

I stood up and looked around the area and it seemed that I’m in a desert. The sunlight was strong and felt hot on my skin, then I saw what looks like a city not far away from the east, I could easily see a familiar white palace which I saw is before in Egyptian history book…wait…

“Don’t tell me I’m in Egypt now…” I was so confused and didn’t know what to do. However, I still remember what happened on the plane. I’m so worried about Hana but I couldn’t see anyone besides me in this desert, it’s just me all alone.

How am I still alive? If I really did fall from the sky and landed on the ground, wouldn’t I already become a smashed potato with ketchup all over the place? , I asked myself in my thought.

I looked down at myself and see there were no scratches or blood and I don’t feel any pain which means I’m perfectly fine.

I saw my Nike bag lying beside see so I kneeled down to unzip the opening and took out my blue iPhone 5c but then I found out there is no signal.

“Are you kidding me?” I growled in frustration and stood up to kick the desert sand very hard.

This is insane! Very insane! I don’t feel like I’m dreaming but what should I do now? Oh! That’s right! I could visit the city and ask for help or maybe I could even ask for a telephone to borrow or find the police station and tell them about the aircraft accident. I hope some of the Egyptian understands English.

* * *

 “………”

When I finally arrived in the city, never in my life was I so confused before.

This isn’t Egypt today! The people around her wear very old traditional clothes and there is absolutely nothing modern in this city at all! It looked so much like the ancient empire of Egypt that I saw in the movie and from history books…no….this can’t be!

While I’m panicking in my head, the Egyptians looked at her strangely, they have seen some foreigner before but this one is very weird, the girl’s clothing is very odd and they never saw a person with ivory color skin, the girl has black hair but there are two sky blue color strikes on the left side of her hair that has a very exotic look, what truly made the Egyptians awe was her eyes, never in their whole life have they ever seen someone who are born with blue eyes, to them it was outstanding.

“Mommy, that girl looks funny.” A little Egyptian boy pointed to my direction and pulled his mother’s dress to make her turn to look at me.

“I never saw a foreigner like her before.”

“Look at her skin color and eyes!”

“Her clothes are certainly odd, which Land is she from?”

“Is she dangerous?”

“Maybe she is a spy from a foreign Land!”

The Egyptians around me are getting louder and louder that it started to make me nervous. Unfortunately, all of them are speaking Egyptian so I don’t understand a single word what they were talking about but I knew it won’t be positive.

“Hey! You! Stop right there!”

An Egyptian man with a spear in his hand who looked like a guard I know from the movie walked aggressively toward me, however, my instinct told me to run away from the guard so I turned my back from him and began to sprint away. I heard shouts of anger, then later more footsteps sounds were increasing behind me.

“Go get that girl!” yelled one of the guards behind her.

I didn’t even need to understand to know what the guards are saying. They must think I’m a threat to Egypt and wanted to put me in prison.

I kept on running and trying my best to get away from the guards but the problem is that I’m not familiar with this city, so my luck runs out quickly when I blindly run to a dark corner and saw a wall in front of me.

“Oh boy…” I ended up on a dead end.

While I was panicking, I didn’t sense that there was a person standing in the shadows in front of me.

“Well, you seem like you’re in big trouble young lady.” The person chuckled in a playful tone.

“Huh?”

The voice was pretty familiar to me, it sounded like…

When the person stepped out from the shadows, time seems to stop. My eyes were widening in surprise to see that the person was none other than Moses.

“That girl must be heading this way!”

When I heard the guard’s yelling voice and their rushing footsteps getting nearer. I was about to turn away, but then Moses suddenly grabbed my right arm to pull me against his bare chest. His other free hand quickly took a nearby red robe and covered my whole body. The next thing he did completely shock me …he kissed me on the lips.

“Prince Moses, did you see a foreign girl with strange clothing ran past here?”

My eyes widened even bigger because just now I could understand their language.

The guards first bowed to Moses then one of them asked him, and because of the red robe, I’m wearing they didn’t recognize me right away.

“Sorry, I was so focusing having a nice date with my sweetheart right here that I didn’t see some foreign girl coming by, so would you please leave us alone now.” After that, Moses kissed me once again by surprise. If it weren’t because of the guards I would have already punched him in the jaw.

“I-I’m so sorry Prince Moses, w-we will leave at once.”

The guards started to feel very embarrassed while watching Moses kissing me they all left us alone and didn’t come back. When the coast is clear, I pushed Moses away from me and gave him an angry glare.

“Why did you have to kiss me? That was my first kiss you know!”

“That was your first kiss? Then I’m lucky to be your first.” Moses said in a teasing tone which irritated me even more. I didn’t recall Moses to be such a playboy or a flirt, but the truth is he did help me to get away from the guards so I must be grateful about that.

“Well…forget about the kisses…thanks for helping me.” I thanked Moses with a small smile.

Moses started to look at me up and down as if I’m some rare piece of art.

“You are obviously not a Hebrew or a Midianite, even the Arabians and Hittites don’t look anything like you, never in my life have I ever seen someone has such blue eyes before and there is even some blue in your hair. Do your people dress like you do? Which Land are you really from if I may ask? And what is your name?”

 “I…I’m…ah…”

That is a hard question to answer, I couldn’t possibly tell Moses that I’m from another world that has high technology something like that, he wouldn’t believe me and might think I’m crazy. But I might be able to tell him my heritage.

“My name is Eve and I’m from China.”

“Eve…that’s a nice name and speaking about China, I believe I did hear about that Land a few times before, it’s also a huge dynasty that can rival Egypt but how did you get here all by yourself? That Land is very far away from here and no trader from China ever comes here in Egypt before.”

I could only give him a half-truth to that question.

“You see, I have a friend who is born from a rich family and she insists that I travel with her to Egypt but a terrible accident happened and our boat got damaged really badly and sinks into the ocean. When I woke up, I was already here alive and alone that is all I could remember. I still couldn’t believe my best friend is gone like that, she was like a sister to me.”

I signed sadly, trying hard not to let tears fell from my eyes, Moses gave me a look of sympathy.

“So you have no place to go I assume.”

“It seems so.”

Suddenly, I remembered that I dropped something very important not long ago during the chase. My bag! All of my important things and my snacks are in it too!

“I’m sorry! I must return to get something back. Goodbye, Prince Moses!”

“Wait! You can’t just…”

I already left before Moses could stop me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The reason why I write a Prince of Egypt fanfic it's because the movie is really beautiful but the brotherly bond Moses and Rameses shared for so many years have been broken in the end and it hurts my heart so much, so this story can be seen as an AU where things will change for the better. So yeah...this is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. A Defender And A Concubine

When I run back to the place where I was before, I saw some Egyptian children were in a circle looking down curiously at my bag that was lying on the ground and a boy was using a stick to poke it for fun.

"Hey, that's my bag!" I called out to them loudly.

They all stepped back when I came in front of them and kneeled down to get my bag from the ground.

"Who are you?" A little girl with short black hair asked me, she wasn't frightened by me.

"I'm a girl from a faraway Land." I said and smiled friendly to the girl.

"Why are your eyes blue?" A boy with a pony tail on his right side of the head blinked innocently at me and asked.

"My blue eyes are natural." I answered and giving him a smile as well.

"Wow…" All of the children were awe about it.

"They're beautiful! I wish to have blue eyes like you too." Said another girl who was a bit taller than the other kids in the group, they looked at me with admiration and a bit envy.

"Why, thank you but I think you're all adorable." I gently patted the girl's head and all the kids smiled and giggled gleefully.

* * *

"Please, stop! Forgive my little boy! I beg you!"

A woman with long brown hair suddenly screamed in despair and pleaded for forgiveness. I turned around and saw a man was grabbing a little boy's dark curly hair and pulled him toward a big square form stone. The boy's expression looked very scared and was in pain. The man forced the boy to bow down on his knee to the ground and took his skinny right arm on the stone. Another man who was standing in front of the boy took out his sword, looking down at the boy coldly as if the child was nothing but a worthless animal.

"A Hebrew child been caught stealing again." An Egyptian woman said to another woman beside her and looked at the scene in sympathy.

"Even though they're slaves but they still shouldn't be too cruel to a child. After the massacre of the Hebrew firstborn sons 18 years ago, I started to really feel bad for the Hebrews." The women shook her head and replied quietly to her friend but I was able to hear it clearly and clenched my fist tightly. The Egyptian kids could only stood there in silence and looked a bit frighten about what will happen next.

"Please, I beg you! You could punish me but not the boy!" The mother of the child run toward the man with the sword and bow down to him but he cruelly just kicked her away. The people around gasped at what he just did to the mother. It looked like not all Egyptians are cold hearted toward the Hebrews.

"Shut up, slave! This brat was trying to steal a bread and broke the law! And the punishment for stealing is to cut off the hand." The man sneered.

The man held his sword slowly up but when he was ready to cut off the boy's hand, he didn't realized that I sprint to him as fast as I could and then jumped up and kicked him right in the jaw, cracking noise of broken bones could be heard. The man fell heavily on the ground and was lying unconscious with a broken jaw. The other man who was holding down the boy looked shock that I knocked out his comrade, and then anger filled in his dark eyes.

"Why you little…" He hissed dangerously at me and finally let go of the Hebrew boy.

The man took out his own sword and gave out a roar of wrath. He run and used his sword to attack me. But luckily I was able to see his movements and easily dodged his attacks and I used a shoulder throw technique I've learned from my grandfather who was a karate master. I tried to upset the man's balance and quickly pulled him over my shoulder making his whole body slam on the ground.

"Can't you believe it? That strange girl just single handedly defeated two grown men!"

The crowds were all amazed to what they just witnessed and some people were also very awe of my bravery.

"Mommy!"

The boy run back to his mother's arms and cried. The woman hugged her child and let out a relief cry. Later, she looked up to me and thanked, "Thank you so much for saving my son. You're my son's savior." I blushed when she bowed down to me. "Please, you don't have to do this. I just did what I think is right." I said and tried to pull her up.

"What is going on here?"

Three guards pushed some people away and saw two taskmasters were lying on the ground groaning with pain. "Who did this?" hissed one of the guards to the crowds. Most of the people flinched away.

"I did." I said coolly and raised my hand up to get their attention.

"How dare you assaulting two taskmasters! You shall receive a harsh punishment from the Pharaoh himself, boys take her down!" the older guard yelled.

"If watching a little child's hand being brutally cut off is law then I'll rather break the law to do the right thing! By the way, isn't law supposed to be there to protect people instead using as an excuse to hurt people! Even if is a Hebrew they're still human like you too!" I yelled back at the guards and they looked at me as if I'm crazy but the Egyptians and the Hebrew mother were stunned with my answer. It was the first time they heard someone saying such rebellious opinion against the guards.

I wouldn't give those guards a chance to touch me so I prepared my position and was ready for another fight but that had been stopped when a certain person stepped in between us.

"Eve, there you are. I've been looking all over for you my sweet heart." Moses walked beside me and put his hand on my shoulder and acted as if we're good buddies.

"Prince Moses, you know this girl?" the older guard asked in disbelief.

"Why of course, she's my concubine." Moses smiled cheerfully. Everyone gasped in shock.

"I'm your what?" I looked at him in shock as well and slapped his hand away from my shoulder.

"Sssh, just corporate with me if you want to survive because what you did will be death penalty." Moses leaned over and whispered into my ear. I swallowed hard in my throat when I knew what kind of punishment I'll receive.

"What! That strange girl is Prince Moses's concubine!?"

The crowds were all surprised to this shocking news and the three guards looked at each other speechless.

"B-but Prince Moses…even though she is your concubine, for what she did is still unforgivable." One of the guards was finally over his shock. He looked at me first then looking back at Moses and asked.

"I know what she did but you see…my concubine is from a faraway Land and she just came here in Egypt not long ago so it's understandable that she isn't familiar with the laws yet. Don't worry, I'll bring her to Pharaoh personally and teach her a lesson myself. You go take care of those two injured taskmasters, did I make myself clear?" Moses did a hand gesture to dismiss the guards, they bowed respectfully to him and each guard carried a taskmaster and left the crowds.

"Congratulation, Prince Moses!"

Right after the guards left with the taskmasters, everyone started to cheer for Moses and I looked around confused.

"Congrats my lady, I didn't know you were Prince Moses's concubine so please forgive my rudeness." The Hebrew mother and her child bowed down to me once again.

"Please stop, I don't even know what's going on now." I felt so embarrassed while people kept on cheering for us both.

I never knew that in ancient Egypt being a royal's concubine is something great, I thought awkwardly.

"Wow…I never thought having you as my concubine would make people so happy." Even Moses got a bit nervous because he didn't expect people to react like this.

"Well thanks to you I guess, it was your idea to announce me as your concubine in public after all and it seems you can no longer take it back anymore." I said sarcastically to him and crossed my arms.

"Oh well, since you have no place to go, why not live with me in the palace for a while? I don't know what my father will think of you but I'm sure mother and brother will accept you, they're pretty open minded people." Moses said optimistically and took my hand gently into his.

I was planning to visit the royal palace anyway so I gave Moses a generous smile and nodded. He seemed to be happy that I didn't refuse him.

I just let him holding my hand and lead me to his palace. Finally, I will soon meet Rameses, Queen Tuya and Pharaoh Seti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is a bit short but at least it has some action in it. And yes, Moses make Eve his concubine but not officially because he only did this to help Eve get out of trouble again, there's no romantic feelings between them yet. Just a reminder, the story is set a week ago before Moses finds out the truth about his heritage, so right now Eve might plan to do something, we'll see in the next chapter :)


	3. Best Friends Reunited

"I must say, you were really brave back there defending a slave's child and even fight against the taskmasters alone, which is crazy but it's refreshing to see a girl like you who's so courageous and strong."

On our way to the palace we chatted for a while. Moses told me a lot of things about his royal family, even though I already know about them but it was still nice that he told me himself but it pained me to know that later Moses will find out the truth about his true heritage and the 'father' he loved and respected so many years was once a horrible murder of thousand Hebrew newborns.

"Really, there aren't any girls who are more outspoken like me?" I asked and remembered Tzipporah was a very feisty person too.

"Yes, none of the girls I've met are like you." Moses looked at me said with a bit admiration in his eyes.

"Are you flirting or it was just a simple compliment?" I raised an eyebrow and asked.

"I would say both." He winked at me and gave me a charming smile which caused me to roll my eyes.

Yep, Moses is trying to flirt with me.

* * *

 

When we finally arrived to the Palace, I was kind of stunned and felt as if I entered a dream. The huge statues of the Egyptian Gods were all majestic and beautiful. There were colorful Egyptian paintings on most of the wall we walked by and it made me have the urge to take out my digital camera to take pictures of everything in this palace, the materials of the buildings were all made of white and sand color marble stone, I could also see some gold lining on it that shined brightly under the sunlight. I was pretty amazed and excited that I get the chance to see the former palace's beauty because in the future this palace would turn into ruins.

"This palace is truly beautiful, Moses." I said to Moses with a happy smile.

"I'm glad you like it, there're still more that I would like to show you."

Just then, a young man started to run toward us with excitement.

"Moses! You're back. I got something great to tell you!"

When the person got closer to us, I knew who he is right away.

"Whoa, calm down Rameses." Moses held both his hands up trying to calm his older brother.

"You wouldn't believe it! I found a beautiful girl who came out from the Nile River. And she isn't like any other girls I ever met before! This girl has golden hair that shines like the sunlight, green eyes like the lotus leaves and pale white skin like the pearl, although her clothing are very odd looking and I don't understand her language. " Rameses said to Moses.

Wait…golden hair…green eyes…pale skin…odd clothing…it can't be!

"It must be Hana! Is she fine? Please bring me to her! " I stepped in front of Rameses and begged him to bring me to Hana immediately.

"M-Moses, who is this girl?" Rameses was very surprise to see me. He looked at me up and down and realized that my appearance is also very strange.

"Her name is Eve…my concubine…" Moses briefly introduced me to Rameses and felt a little embarrassed when he lied about the last part.

"She's your what?" Rameses was shocked to know that I'm his brother's concubine and gave me an odd look.

"Please, I beg you Prince Rameses, I need to see her right now!" I begged desperately.

Rameses saw how desperate I was and slowly nodded his head.

"Alright, if you know her then I'll take you to her, she is now in my chambers."

"Thank you." I bowed to Rameses.

* * *

"Hana!"

I busted into Rameses's chamber and saw Hana siting on the king size bed, when she saw me she cried and quickly jumped out of the bed to hug me.

"Eve! It's you! It's really you! I thought I'll never see you again!" I could felt her wet tears on my shoulders so I gently pushed her away and used my hands to wipe away her tears from her face.

"Well, I always believe that you will be alive and no matter what I'll find you."

A cough interrupted our happy reunion and both of us turned around and saw the two Princes standing in front of the door way.

"What a lucky coincidence that you found your beloved friend, Eve." Moses said to me with a warm smile.

"Eve, there's a problem. I don't understand a single word they say." Hana whispered to me.

"Your friend doesn't seem to understand our language but you somehow know how to speak Egyptian." Rameses said and he was a bit disappointed that the girl he found from the Nile doesn't speak Egyptian.

"Was I speaking Egyptian to you? But I hear you're speaking English." I asked and both Princes gave me a confused look.

"Yes, we're hearing you speaking Egyptian to us and what is English?" Moses asked. He realized I said a lot of things he doesn't understand or know about it, same goes with Rameses.

I gave myself a facepalm then I remembered how I started to understand Egyptian is when Moses…kissed me.

"Hana, I know you won't like it but if you what to understand Egyptian you need to kiss Rameses or Moses." I said directly to Hana and she almost screamed.

"Are you serious!? Do I really need to kiss one of them in order to be able to understand the language?" She asked and I nodded.

"That's how it worked for me when Moses kissed me." I shrugged.

"Oh my goodness! Moses kissed you!" Hana covered her mouth with her hands in surprise.

"You kissed her?" Rameses looked at Moses in surprise as well.

"Y-yes I did…but it was necessary in that situation." Moses blushed but he told Rameses that it wasn't what he thinks it is.

"Prince Rameses, can I ask you a favor?" I tried to be polite as I can because I know how prideful Rameses is and he needed people to respect him, unlike Moses being more carefree and easy going.

"Say it, what is the favor you require me to do?" Rameses asked like a royalty would.

"Would you like to kiss her?" I pointed at Hana.

"E-excuse me?" that almost got Rameses off guard.

"I could understand Egyptian it's because I had lip contact with Moses." I pointed to my lips and explained it to Rameses,

"Oh, I didn't know you could learn a language so fast from kissing people." Moses thought it was a bit unbelievable.

Hana thought for a short while and nodded, she bravely walked toward Rameses and looked up and closed her eyes tightly, allowing him to kiss her.

Rameses looked at Moses and me, then he slowly touched Hana's chin and leaned in to kiss her with a gentle peck on the lips then pulled away.

"Do you understand me now?" Rameses asked.

Hana opened her eyes and smiled, "Yes, I can understand you now."

Rameses and Moses were amazed. These two girls had such magical ability to learn a foreign language with just one kiss. It must be the Gods gave the girls this kind of power.

"I am Rameses, the Prince of Egypt and the heir to the throne. And you are?"

"I'm Hana, it's nice to meet you Prince Rameses." Hana nodded politely to him.

"Please, no need to be formal. I give you my permission to call me by my name and you too, Eve." Rameses said and looked at Hana with affection. However, I pulled Hana away from Rameses and glared at him. He saw how protective I am to Hana so he just shook his head and chuckled.

"Prince Rameses, Prince Moses." A guard appeared at the door way and bowed to them.

"Pharaoh wanted me to tell you that you're both summoned to the throne room, including your concubines."

Rameses and Moses looked at each other, they both did expect that their father would like to have a word with them for their selfish decision, choosing an unknown girl as their own concubine without their parent's agreement.

"Eve, Hana, our father would like to see the two of you as well." Moses said to us both with a nervous smile.

* * *

I wasn't surprise to see that the throne room looked just like in the movie. It was overall very elegant with white and gold. The marble floor was also very smooth to walk on.

"So these are the girls you've chosen as your concubines?" Pharaoh Seti stared at his sons and said in a strict tone.

"Yes, father." Rameses answered honestly.

"Hmm…" Pharaoh Seti walked toward me first and gave me a serious look.

"You're Moses's concubine am I correct?"

"Yes, I am." I answered.

"I heard what you did at the market this morning. You defended a Hebrew thief and assaulted two taskmasters. For a concubine you are certainly brave but foolish!" Pharaoh Seti pointed his crook right under my chin and forced me look up to him. I looked at him with no fear but I knew I must respect the Pharaoh because we're not in the modern world but in ancient Egypt. It'll be wise for not making the Pharaoh angry so I remained silence. He seemed to be satisfied with my reaction and slowly let his crook down from my chin. Moses quietly let out a relief sigh. He was tensed when his father accused her and was afraid he will punish her. Then Pharaoh walked toward Hana, he only looked at her for a while and said, "And you're Rameses's concubine?" Rameses didn't say that Hana is his concubine yet but still she nodded.

"Now, would each of you tell me who you are?" Pharaoh walked back to his place and turned around to look at us.

"My name is Eve, from China."

"And my name is Hana, from Greece." Hana was born in America but her family is from Greece and in the ancient times America didn't exist yet.

"Ah, yes…" Pharaoh nodded, his dark eyes looked to the other side and seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Rameses, Moses…"

"Yes, father?" The princes answered at the same time and looked at their father nervously.

"I would like to talk with the girls alone, so now…you two have my leave to go."

Rameses and Moses looked at each other confused and so did we. Why on earth would Pharaoh want to talk with us in private?

"But father…" when Rameses was about to ask, his father held out a hand to silence him.

"It is something important, my son. You will know it soon so now leave us for a while."

Rameses frowned. He shook his head and left the throne room. Moses gave me one last look with concern written on his face and turned to follow his brother from behind. Pharaoh waited until the door is close then he spoke with us again, "You must be confused to why I the Pharaoh would like to talk with two young girls in private, am I right?" Hana and I nodded, still didn't dare ourselves to say anything.

"I know that you two are not from this world." Pharaoh said in a calm voice to us as if he knew we're no threat to his empire. We were shocked, how did he know that we don't really belong to this world?

"Pharaoh, how did you know we're not from this world if I may ask?" Hana asked first.

The Pharaoh only chuckled softly and turned his head to look at us with a calm expression.

"Because the Gods had sent me a vision."

"A vision?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, the Gods showed me that one day two girls from an unknown world will arrive in Egypt, one hair as dark as the night with blue eyes like the deep ocean and another one with golden hair that shines like the sun and green eyes like the lotus leaves. And the Gods told me that the two of you are born with extraordinary knowledge and special talents that can change Egypt and lead the empire into prosperity. I was very pleased that the Gods would bless Egypt with such gifts so I now would like to ask you this, are you willing to stay in Egypt and be our guardians?" After Pharaoh explained his reason, Hana looked at me with uncertainty.

"You trust us?" It was strange that Pharaoh would believe a vision and trusted two strangers from another world without any doubt.

"Yes." He answered with no hesitation.

So it's true that Ancient Egyptians believe in their Gods strongly, I thought.

"Eve, it won't be bad to stay in the palace with them right?" Hana whispered to me and I nodded in agreement. It would be a perfect opportunity to help Moses to save his people earlier and change Rameses into a better Pharaoh in the future for the sake of those innocent Egyptians.

"Alright, we agree to pledge our loyalty to you and become Egypt's guardians." We both bowed down to Pharaoh to show our sincerity, he was satisfied to what he heard from me and nodded.

"You two may rise." Pharaoh did a hand gesture and allowed us to stand up.

"General Khnurn!" he called out in a commanding tone. A man who wore a gold and black armor with very well built body came out behind the curtains. He looked about in his late thirties.

"Yes, Pharaoh?" the general bowed to pharaoh and asked.

"I want you and your soldiers to inform all the citizens of Egypt to gather outside in front of the palace's gate, I have a huge announcement to make so please do it quickly."

"We'll do it right away, your excellency." The general bowed once more and left the throne room immediately to call his soldiers to do their task.

* * *

"General Khnurn? What is going on?"

The princes only waited outside the door of the throne room and when they saw the general came out of the throne room in a hurry, Rameses asked him right away.

"My Prince,your father told me that I should command my soldiers to tell all the citizens of Egypt to gather outside of the palace's gate, he has an important announcement to make for his people." General Khnurn bowed once again to Rameses and left.

"An announcement? About what?"

Today is indeed a crazy day, so many strange things happened. First a foreign girl with golden hair and green eyes came out of the Nile in front of him, and then another foreign girl who was brought from his younger brother also seemed very strange and found out she became Moses's concubine. Then his father would like to speak with the girl in private and now…a public announcement? Rameses thought all this is madness but somehow it was also exciting. He just had this unknown feeling rising in his chest the moment he met Hana, it was like his destined life no longer exists and the future will have a dramatic change.

"Don't tell me our father is going to do an announcement about our 'concubines' to all people of Egypt…" Moses sighed. He began to have a bad feeling about this whole situation. At first he didn't really want Eve to be his concubine, he did it only to save her but things got out of hand now, which was troublesome.

A servant came to the Princes and said, "Prince Rameses, Prince Moses. Pharaoh wants you to come to the balcony by his side."

* * *

 All citizens gathered outside of the palace, they were very excited and cheering for the upcoming announcement from Pharaoh. Until they saw Pharaoh Seti came out on the balcony, they cheered even louder, and then his two sons alongside with two foreign girls came out from behind. The Pharaoh was holding a crook and a flail in each of his hands, and when he raised his hands up in the sky, the cheers quiet down immediately.

The Pharaoh began to speak with authority, "The vision I was granted from our Gods showed me that one day Egypt will suffer from plagues and wars that could ruin the entire empire." A lot of People almost panicked when they heard the horrible future of Egypt but Pharaoh wasn't finish with his speech, "But the Gods did not abandon us, today we were given two gifts from our Gods, let me introduce you: the daughter of the Nile and the daughter of the Sinai. They are the ones who can save Egypt in the future and through them we shall prosper! "

"WHAT!?" me and Hana were completely stunned. But the citizens cheered and applause happily for the blessing they believe it was received from their Gods.

"Eve is the daughter of the Sinai Desert?"

"Hana is the daughter of the Nile River?"

Moses and Rameses both gasped softly, they couldn't believe that the girls they found were gifts from the Gods. Both of them were too surprise and don't know what to say about this.

"Whoa, I didn't sign up for this to be some Goddess or something!"

This went a little too far, I only expect to be a guest, a friend or being a fake concubine in the palace but not this! The burden will become too heavy for us both to carry.

When I was about to give Pharaoh a piece of my mind, Hana quickly stopped me by grabbing my arm before I could get to him.

"Don't Eve, it's too late already!"

"Dammit!" I growled and looked away.

"There is also another announcement I would like to make, the daughter of the Nile has become Prince Rameses's concubine and the daughter of the Sinai has become Prince Moses's concubine, and there is a possibility that they will become our future Queen and Princess of Egypt!"

What in the world is Pharaoh Seti thinking!? Is he insane?

Hana covered her mouth and her eyes widen in disbelief. I however, facepalmed so hard after hearing all of Pharaoh's nonsenses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The general's name Khnurn means "rising sun" in Egyptian. You know I have this headcanon that Moses and Rameses do have a teacher that teach them sword-fighting, archery and other fighting stuffs since royalties need to learn how to fight in a war against the enemies from other foreign countires, so this OC will appear sometimes in the story.
> 
> A little reminder about the vision Pharaoh Seti got from his dream is similiar like the other Pharoah from the movie "Joseph: King of Dreams", also a Dreamworks animation film that actually serves as a prequel to "The Prince of Egypt".
> 
> Okay! In the next chapter will finally begin with the canon story, we will get to see how Eve and Hana change some things up, so until then I'll be working on chapter 4 now ;D


	4. How Great Things Can Be

"Oh man…what a day…" I was so exhausted with all the drama I've been through today. Who will ever thought that traveling to Egypt will be transported to the ancient Egypt instead, first being chased by guards, first kiss been stolen by Moses, saved a Hebrew kid and kicked some Taskmaster's butt, became Moses's concubine, reunited with my best friend Hana, and then being forced by Pharaoh Seti to become Egypt's "Goddess" and now I'm official married to Moses.

Great…just great, I thought sarcastically.

After Pharaoh finished his speech, we all went back inside the palace and then he ordered four female servants to escort Hana and me to the royal bathroom. He said after we're washed and tended we should come join his family for lunch. I'm a little excited to meet Queen Tuya though, she was my favorite character in the movie, so kind and motherly like my own mother.

"Eve, I'm so excited to see the royal Egyptian's bathroom! It must be very luxurious." Hana squealed with excitement.

"I'll say the royal bathroom will be pretty much the same like any swimming pool." I said.

"Geez, you're such a killjoy sometimes." Hana pouted and I just shrugged with a smug smile.

We finally arrived to the royal bathroom and it was as expected, the whole room is elegant, overall is in cream color, silky white and lavender curtains hanging down from the ceiling and steam were flowing slowly out from the water that added some mysterious atmosphere, in front of us is indeed a huge bath tub but to me it did look like a swimming pool but I keep my mouth shut this time. Two other servants were adding flower petals in the crystal clear water. I can smell a sweet scent of rose in this bathroom.

"Wow…" While Hana was looking around the area, I notice the two servants are looking at us and not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a friendly smile.

"Lady Eve, we wanted to help you to take off your cloths but the cloths you're wearing is…different and we're not sure how to begin with." An older servant woman who wears a traditional Egyptian wig said.

I look down at myself and saw my sleeveless dark blue jacket, white inner and black shorts are covered with some sand and mud on it.

"Don't worry, I'll do it myself. You can bring me some new cloths for us both later after we finish bathing. Anyway, what are your names?" I wanted to get to know the servants around here.

"You may call me Nahia, the chief handmaiden of Queen Tuya and this girl beside me is my niece Qiu, the one with a long ponytail over there is Bennu and the twins girls over there, on the left is Layla and on the right is Kakra, Layla has a mole under her left eye and Kakra doesn't have any mole. Qiu and Bennu will be Lady Hana's handmaidens and the twins will be your handmaiden." Oh, so I'm going to deal with twins, I thought amusedly. When I looked at the twins, they somehow reminded me a lot of Joseph's wife Asenath, the hair style and body shape were so similar to Asenath, however, their eyes and lips were a bit like Josephs, was there a possibility that they're Joseph's and Asenath's descendants?

"Come on, Eve! How long are you going to stand there?"

I turned around and saw Hana already washing herself in the large bath tub.

"Please, enjoy your bath we will come back shortly with new cloths for you and Lady Hana to change." Nahia and her niece Qiu bowed and left the bathroom, only the remained servants continue to put more warm water into the bath tub for us.

* * *

After our bath, the handmaidens helped us to wear the Egyptian attires. Hana wore a pink silky long dress that touched the floor, her curly and long golden hair were now gracefully down to her waist instead of two pig tails and wore a headband with a lotus symbol. She also wore a gold and green necklace around her delicate neck and each of her arms and wrist had a golden armlet on them. There was a rose color silk scarf tied gently around her waist. The attire I wore was a complete opposite image. You could say I looked like a belly dancer. I refused to wear a headband because it felt uncomfortable and I only wore one golden armlet on my left arm. The color of my clothes were aqua.

"Ah, the two beautiful young ladies are finally here." Queen Tuya greeted us with a warm welcome hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace." We bowed politely to her. She put her thin fingers to touch each of our chins to make us look up to her and smiled kindly.

"Come, you were just in time for the meal."

Queen Tuya led us to the dining table, Rameses sat on the right side of the table and Moses on the left, the Pharaoh sat in the front seat between them, Queen Tuya sat back beside her husband, I saw Pharaoh Seti smiled to his wife with affection. Before I could act, Rameses was a step faster than me, he stood up and went to hold Hana's hands into his with a charming smile, "Hana, you look wonderful in this dress, it makes you look like a goddess, come sit beside me." Hana blushed by his compliment and agreed to sit with him. I clenched my right fist and gritted my teeth, glaring daggers at Rameses but he ignored me and continued to impress Hana.

"Hahaha…you're jealous?" I turned my head to the side and saw Moses looking at me with that amused smile on his face.

"No, I'm not jealous!" I lied.

I never really liked it when Hana being intimate with a boy, my protective instinct will always suddenly exploded whenever I see it and I'm not sure about Rameses since in the history he was a total womanizer!

"Alright, so are you going to sit with me or you wanted to sit alone?" Moses asked.

I narrowed my eyes toward Rameses then sit next to Moses and crossed my arms. Moses just found it very funny somehow and shook his head lightly, but then he stared at me for a while and said, "Anyway, you look really pretty with that dress, the aqua color really suits you."

"O-oh…thanks."

It was the first time that someone complimented about how I look with new clothes on, so I suddenly felt a bit shy about it, my face must look like a red tomato right now.

Pharaoh Seti clapped his hands, and then some servants came out one by one to serve all kinds of Egyptian dishes on the dining table, then my handmaiden Layla came to pour wine in each of our chalices. I must say, the ancient Egyptian foods are really different than the modern Egyptian food. They're mostly just breads, fruits, vegetables, fishes and cooked meat. During our meals, Rameses kept telling Hana about how good of a hunter he was, and he was skilled at sword fighting etc. And he even invited Hana to have a horse ride with him later after lunch.

"You're really devoted to Hana, aren't you?" Moses asked. He could clearly see that I wasn't happy about his brother flirting with my best friend.

"Yes, you can say that but I don't hate your brother it's just that…I'm always very protective of her. When we're little she used to be bullied by other kids and I'm always there to protect her and end up fighting against them, well, I'm the one who got scolded the most. Hana is after all my only friend but at the same time she's like a sister that I never had. She's always so innocent and caring, she never even held a grudge to those who hurt her before and I don't know if I could ever forgive someone who messed with me. So…I won't let anyone harm her." I told Moses with determination.

"I see…but what I don't understand is why do you only have Hana as your friend?" Moses asked.

"I…I don't know, maybe I'm social awkward?" I shrugged as if I didn't really care about it.

"That's not true, people like you who is kind to children and willing to go against the law to defend someone should have many friends by now." Moses said sincerely and I blinked in surprise.

"You did follow me all the way and saw everything at the marketplace?" I asked.

"Yes, and I like people like you Eve, if we met in other circumstances I'm sure we would become friends." Moses smiled warmly at me and said.

"Well, even though we're kind of engaged but we can still become friends right?" I held out my hand and Moses gladly had a handshake with me, a new friendship was born between us.

* * *

We have stayed in the palace for a week now. It was generous from Pharaoh Seti that he gave us to have our own room and the rooms were so big as if we were in a 5 stars hotel. Most of the time Rameses would find a chance to take Hana away with him and I didn't understand why she would agree herself to go with this arrogant Prince which irritated me every time. Although, Moses came to me every day and continues to show me the palace around, he also showed me some places outside the palace of course and I finally got the chance to see the royal garden, the temple of Hatshepsut, the royal tombs, the Colossi of Memnon and more. Today Moses wanted me to go hunting with him, he led me to his and Rameses personal weapon stockroom, there I spotted their chariots and remembered that they will have a chariot race on that fateful day, so I asked him, "These chariots look really nice, did you have a chariot race before?" Moses looked at me and smirked proudly, "Of course, me and Rameses used to have lots of chariot races against each other for 8 years, oh! That reminds me…tomorrow morning we're going to have a chariot race, this time it'll be more extreme than before."

"That sounds pretty interesting." I pretended to be excited because I was planning to do something.

"Well, a chariot needs to require fine horses, right? I would love to see the horses too."

Moses agreed of course, he showed me the way to the horse barn. There were so many beautiful horses there, looking so healthy and strong.

"These two horses belongs to me, the right one is a female called Sabah and the left on is a male, his name's Fenuku." Moses introduced two of his brown horses to me, the other pair of black horses beside I assume they belong to Rameses. I gently stroked the male one and he bowed his head down a little means he likes it.

"Wow…Fenuku doesn't really like strangers to touch him but he seems to like you right away, you're a natural Eve." Moses said.

"I have a way with animals I guess, and even a spider likes me, how creepy is that?" Moses chuckled at the last part about being liked by a spider.

Soon we arrived to the Nile River to hunt down some water fowls. I was surprised and impressed to know that Moses was really good at archery.

* * *

 

"Hana!" I visited Hana's room and saw her siting on the bed reading a guide book about Egypt.

"Eve, it's good to see you again." she greeted me with a sweet smile.

"So…how were your dates with Rameses?" I sat on the bed beside her and asked.

"It was fun! These days we went to the marketplace together, the merchants there sell jewelries, carpets and other good stuff that not even in our time have. He was very nice and generous for buying me a lovely bracelet. Oh! And do you know he showed me the temple of Karnak and the Pyramids of Giza! It was amazing! I'm so glad to be transported to this time line so that I got to see their former form before the ruins." Hana couldn't help but to squeal with joy.

"That's it?" I looked at Hana with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, Rameses sometimes showed me his sword fighting practice with his teacher general Khnurn, I was really impressed."

I felt a bit relief that Rameses hadn't done anything funny to her yet.

"Hana, now that we finally have some time for ourselves, would you like to do something thrilling with me tomorrow morning?" I said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Where on earth are our chariots and horses!?"

The next morning, the Princes woke up earlier but soon they found out that their chariots and horses are gone. They called the servant who was responsible to take care of the chariots and horses.

"B-but Prince Moses, there are still many other chariots and horses you can use here." said the servant nervously to Moses who looked very upset.

"We can use any chariot we want but the problem is our horses! They're the finest and the fastest horses that no other horses can compete! We can't do a chariot race without our horses!" Rameses said in an angry tone.

"Forgive me my Prince, but that's odd…your concubines told me this morning that you allow them to use your chariot and horses for a stroll." The servant said.

"What!? How did they…I mean why would they lie and steal our chariots and horses?" Rameses said in disbelief.

Moses was so confused but then he remembered that day when I asked him about the chariots and horses, then something clicked in his head and realized that I was trying to stop their race by taking their chariots and horses away, but why? It didn't make any sense to him at all.

"Great...just great! Now our race has been cancelled by our own concubines…" Rameses murmured with a grumpy expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was planning to write this chapter where the banquet will happen but it was too long so I sorta cutted it in half and even changed the titel of this chapter so I hope it's okay... this time there are more OCs in this chapter. Hana and Eve got their own Handmaidens, each of their Egyptian names have a meaning and you could Google it, Google is your best friend after all xD Also, I did a little "Joseph: King of Dreams" cameo there if you know the movie.


	5. Follow The Bird

We rode back to the royal palace before the sun set. Hana and I didn't have a chariot race of course since it was our first riding on a chariot, and we lucky that the horses were behaving very well, no wonder Moses and Rameses love these horses more than the other horses from the barn.

The guards saw us and opened the gate for us, when we got into the palace's entrance, two other guards came and help us taking the chariots and horses back to their place.

"Lady Eve, Lady Hana, I'm here to inform you that tonight there will be a banquet to announce Rameses as Prince Regent, so please get ready and come after the sun set." We nodded then the servant bowed to us and left.

"You're finally back."

When we turned our backs, we saw Moses and Rameses crossing their arms glaring at us.

I was already mentally prepared for this so I walked toward them and Hana followed behind me with a nervous look.

"Rameses, I…"

Before Hana could explain I quickly interrupted her, "Moses, Rameses, it was alone my idea and Hana was only dragged in to this. I am responsible for taking your chariots and horses without your permission so I'll take all the blame, leave Hana out of it." I apologized and bowed to Moses and Rameses.

They didn't expect me that I would sincerely apologize to them. The anger was gone and they looked at each other for a short while. Moses cleared his throat and asked, "Why did you take away our chariots and the horses too? You know you could have asked me to borrow one."

I was quiet for a brief moment, then I answered, "Because I really like your horses and can't wait to ride on the chariot with them."

Hana looked at me with a bit surprise, she knew I was lying but didn't say anything.

Moses and Rameses seemed to buy it, they both chuckled.

"I always thought you were a patient person, guess I was wrong." Rameses said, shaking his head as if he was disappointment of me.

"We'll forgive you this once, next time if you want something then ask, alright?"

I looked up and nodded to Moses with a small smile.

"The banquet will begin soon, so we should be going back and get ourselves ready." Rameses said with excitement because today he will be announce as Prince Regent from his beloved father.

* * *

When I returned to my chamber, my twin handmaidens were unhappy about how late I got back from the chariot ride, they forced me to be bathed and after they finished washing me, the twins started to get me dressed up for the banquet tonight.

"Aren't you excited, Lady Eve? I believe it's your first time to intend the royal banquet." Kakra said in a cheerful tone while brushing my hair.

"Yes, it's indeed my first time." I replied.

"Hhm…I think a light blue dress suits you the best because of your blue eyes and those blue strikes in your hair, it'll make you even more outstanding!" Layla chose the dress she wanted me to wear and placed it gently on the bed and came in front of me to do some make up.

"Layla, Kakra…May I ask you a question?"

"Why of course, my Lady."

"Do you know there was once a second in command of Egypt named Zaphenath-Paneah? His former name was Joseph though." I asked.

The brush suddenly fell from Kakra's hand and Layla froze, silences full the whole room.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry!" Kakra nervously kneel down to get the brush from the floor.

"N-no, I should be sorry, suddenly ask you such an odd question." I didn't like their reaction but I still apologized.

"Yes…I do know him, my Lady…because he was…"

"Layla!" Kakra wanted to stop her twin sister to reveal the secret but Layla shook her head.

"It's fine, Kakra…the moment Lady Eve asked us about Joseph means she already notice, there's no need to hide anymore." Layla said to her twin sister.

"So…he's really your ancestor?" I asked boldly this time.

Layla nodded and smiled, "You're indeed the daughter of the Sinai, my Lady. You're the first person who could remember our ancestor."

I sighed, "Then both Egyptian and Hebrew blood flows in your body am I right?"

The twins nodded in sync but their expression showed sadness.

"I understand how you feel since the Hebrews are now being forced into slavery for so many decades. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I insured them and gave the twins a sincere smile.

"We believe in you, Lady Eve. And thank you, it's nice to know that there is someone hasn't forgotten our ancestor, the one who once saved Egypt from famine."

They gratefully thanked me and after that, they continued to dress me up for the banquet.

* * *

"Hana is late." Rameses murmured.

At the Great Hall, many nobles, riches and even foreigners from the neighborhood lands were invited to the banquet, they had cheered for Rameses after he became Prince Regent. However, he was quite disappointed that the one he was so willing to show his glory still wasn't there to cheer for him.

"So is Eve." Moses patted his hand on his brother's shoulder to make him feel a bit better.

"Women are always late because they wanted to show their best to the audiences, I'm sure they'll come soon." Queen Tuya said to her sons with a motherly smile.

One of Hana's handmaidens Bennu came out of the curtain from behind and whispered something in Queen Tuya's ear, "forgive us, Lady Hana and Lady Eve are ready."

"I see…good, I'll go tell my sons." Queen Tuya nodded and walked toward the Princes.

"Rameses, Moses, your lovely concubines have finally arrived, they're behind the curtains right now." Queen Tuya pointed to the curtains. The Princes turned around and saw the handmaidens were trying to encourage their Ladies to come out.

"Please, Lady Eve! Just come out, they're all waiting to see you." Kakra said while trying to pull me out of the curtains but luckily I'm stronger than her so she sighed in defeat and finally let go of my arm.

"Lady Hana, you look fine! Please come out." Qiu also tried to pull Hana out but she was grabbing my other arm tightly and didn't let go.

"I'm too embarrassed at wearing this kind of clothes!" I whined.

"And I'm not coming out alone if Eve doesn't want to come out!" Hana shouted stubbornly.

"Our concubines seem to need an escort to accompany them." Rameses said to Moses and he agreed with a nod.

When the handmaidens saw the princes approached them, they quickly stopped what they were doing and bowed to them.

"Eve, you don't need to be shy." Moses came closer to the curtains and spoke softly.

"Hana, give me your hand, I promise you'll be fine." Rameses stretched out his hand, wanted to escort her out of the curtains and Moses did the same as well.

A sigh could be heard from the curtains, slowly two pale hands were stretched out from the curtains and the princes guided the two people out from the curtains. Once we're out in the light, everything went silence and only small gasps of surprise could be heard clearly in the whole great hall. Moses stared at me with widen eyes as if I turned into something he never seen before and Rameses did the same as well to Hana.

"W-what happen? Do I really look so strange?" I looked around, confused and felt really awkward.

"As expected from the daughter of the Sinai and the daughter of the Nile, my sons are blessed by the Gods to have such beauties." Pharaoh Seti said proudly.

"Oh…Ra!"

"So beautiful!"

The people all cheered for us, except the noble women who were gritting their teeth with jealousy while watching us walking side by side with the princes. I couldn't help but to smile awkwardly but Hana seemed to be okay about it.

I wore a silky white and blue elaborate gown with pairs of golden bracelets were worn around the wrist and high on the arm. And this time I wore golden headdresses that were to my shoulder blade long. Hana on the other hand wore a rose color elaborate gown. She also had pairs of golden bracelets around her delicate wrist. Hana didn't wear headdresses like mines but instead she wore a white lotus hair clip on the right side of her blond hair that looked so gracefully.

"Eve you look really…gorgeous." Moses complimented me in awe.

"I knew you'll look like a true goddess, Hana." Rameses kissed the back of Hana's hand like a royal prince should be.

The both of us could only blush and look at each other, then Moses said to Pharaoh Seti, "My Lord Pharaoh, I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new Regent."

The Pharaoh nodded, "An excellent idea. Hotep! Huy!"

Over at the table, Hotep dropped an apple he was about to eat and Huy spat some of his wine in a chalice when they heard Pharaoh's call.

"Huy, the Midian girl." Hotep whispered.

"That's a good idea!" Huy agreed.

"Go get her."

I saw Huy leave and knew what's going to happen.

We all sat on the front stairs together and watched Hotep approaches the center of the room and announced, "By the power of Ra, we present for your delectation and delight, an exotic apparition stolen from faraway lands."

He threw some smoke down on the floor and held a ball of incense attached to some metal, then he swung it around to make the smoke rise and surrender around him, purple large walls suddenly appeared from the smoke. When the walls fell down, a platform is shown with a camel resting and a young woman with dark skin on the camel's back. She had hazel eyes and black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail with a few dreadlocks, and wore a turquoise outfit that consist of a midriff top and a long skirt. Both of her hands were tied up and now she's struggling to get free.

Finally, we met Tzipporah.

I looked at the Princes and was a bit surprised that their reactions were slightly different than in the movie. They both only seemed to be surprise to see a Midian woman.

"We offer you this delicate desser-"

"HOW DARE YOU KIDDNAP MY FRIEND!" I stood up and shouted at Hotep before he could pull her down from the camel. Except Hana everyone was shocked to my sudden outburst and even Tzipporah looked stunned.

I walked in front of the high priests and pretend that I was very angry, "She once helped me in the desert and that makes her a friend so untie her right now!"

The high priests looked at me nervously then they noticed that the Pharaoh and the Queen were frowning down at them.

Huy quickly untied Tzipporah's rope and let her hands be free again.

"Please, forgive us. W-we didn't know that Midian girl is a friend of the daughter of the Sinai." Hotep and Huy bowed down to the Pharaoh and kept begging for forgiveness, I ignored the high priests and walked past them to approach Tzipparoh who was rubbing her wrist. When she saw me getting near her she didn't see me as a fiend because I helped her.

"Sorry for what they did to you…the name is Eve." I said with a friendly smile.

"And I'm Hana." Hana followed behind me and introduced herself to Tzipporah as well.

"Tzipporah…and thanks for helping me." She said in a friendly tone, after all she was grateful that not only I helped her to be set free but also scolded the high priests.

"No problem, I just did what I think it's right." I said.

"Tzipporah, it must be a long journey for you to come here in Egypt, please stay here and have a good meal and some fresh water. Later we'll ask Pharaoh's permission to let you go home, we promise." Hana said and took Tzipporah's hand gently into hers.

Tzipporah quietly looked at us for a while then nodded with a smile, "Thank you, you two are really nice and so different than those people."

"How lovely, another reunion with a friend."

Moses and Rameses finally came to approach us but Tzipporah didn't look at them nicely.

"It's alright, the Princes aren't really bad people, they're nice." Hana explained.

"Really?" Tzipporah raised an eyebrow and still looking at them doubtfully.

"You don't seem to have a good impression of royalties." Rameses said, he didn't like the way how Tzipporah look at them as if they were evil.

"Of course, you royalties are nothing but arrogant, pampered palace brats!" Tzipporah yelled angrily at the Princes.

Moses and Rameses looked at Tzipporah in disbelief and couldn't believe what she just called them. Most of the people in the great hall also gasped in shock.

"Oh, it's nothing! You see, Tzipporah has a trauma when we're in the desert that we met some Assyrian Prince trying to sexual harass us but luckily we got away. After that incident she held a grudge against all royalties, that's it." I lied, trying to not letting things get too heated between all of us.

"What are you ta-" Hana wisely covered Tzippoah's mouth to stop.

Moses and Rameses looked at each confusingly, but the lie I told them was very convincing so they believed me again.

"Alright…but we can assure you we're really not like that Assyrian Prince you said." Moses said to Tzipporah with a sincere look.

"…..." After hearing what Moses said, she only stared at him quietly this time.

Rameses suddenly had an idea then he took Moses's wrist and led him to the Pharaoh.

"Father, as Prince Regent my first act will be to appoint Moses as royal chief architect!"

Rameses gave his blue ring to Moses and held his hand up in the air, all people in the great hall cheered for Moses.

* * *

"Thanks to you, now people think I have a trauma from a make-believe prince's sexual harassment." Tzipporah said in a sarcastic way and punched me gently on my right arm, I only smile back to her and knowing she's not really mad at me.

"Here are some foods I extra packed for you, Tzipporah. I hope it'll be enough for your journey." Hana said and gave a bag full of bread and fruits for Tzipporah.

"You can ask the Hebrews for some water before you travel to the desert." I reminded her.

"Thank you, if I haven't met you two I don't know what will happen to me tonight." Tzipporah thanked us and packed all her stuffs on the camel's back.

"You're welcome." Hana said.

"I must say…you shouldn't just be those two princes's concubines, I mean…you could be much more than that and they should consider themselves lucky to have such kind hearted girls like you." Tzipporah said truthfully.

"It wasn't really their fault that we become their concubines. We were forced by their father in some way." I told her and almost facepalm.

"I knew royalties are nothing good." She grunted.

"But without Pharaoh's permission you won't be able to go home freely." I said with a sly smile.

Tzipporah narrowed her eyes at me and I knew I got her there.

"Eve, stop teasing her already." Hana pinched my cheek and Tzipporah chuckled.

"Well, goodbye then, Eve, Hana. I will not forget your kindness and if you have a chance to visit Midian, me and my family will welcome you two." Tzipporah said and led her camel down the hill.

"We would love to visit Midian someday, Tzipporah, goodbye." We waved at her until she's gone. Then I told Hana what I wanted to do so she went back to her chamber first.

I hidden myself behind the rock statue, then I saw Moses came out from the palace gate. Right at that moment I knew he was attracted to Tzipporah like in the movie, even though he already had me as his concubine. But now, I'm only focusing on my own plan.

I carefully followed Moses from behind until he stopped at the place where two Hebrews giving Tzipporah water from the water well, then Moses walked out from his hiding spot and watched Tzipporah riding toward the desert with a dreamy smile on his face, but then a sound of a broken jar startled Moses.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I…" A Hebrew woman with curly brown hair tied into a low ponytail apologized but she was too excited that she no longer care to pick the broken pieces of the jar.

"I didn't expect to see…you…here, of all places, at-at-at our door…mmm, at last!" The woman was so overjoyed that she went to hug a taller Hebrew man who seemed to be her brother.

"At last?" Moses chuckled, he didn't understand what she's talking about.

"Didn't I tell you, Aaron? Didn't I? I knew he will return to us when he was ready." She said with excitement but her brother didn't seem happy about it.

"Miriam, I don't think…" Aaron was obviously trying to stop Miriam but she insists to continue, "I knew you cared about our freedom."

"Freedom? Why would I care about that?" Moses asked, still didn't understand her.

"Because your…well, you're our brother."

Aaron almost gasped in shock when Miriam trying to tell Moses the truth.

"What?" Moses began to look at her as if she's crazy and I continue to spy on them quietly.

Miriam realized that Moses really didn't know anything and was quite disappointed, "They never told you?"

They didn't tell him because they didn't know either, such a stupid question, I thought.

"Who never told me what?"

I could see that Moses was trying really hard to stay cool, but Miriam still wouldn't give up and kept on telling him about everything. On the other hand, Aaron was trying to stop Miriam but when she spoke about Moses's "father", he finally snapped, "How dare you!"

"God saved you to be our deliverer!" Miriam pleaded and hoping Moses could finally understand.

"Enough of this!"

Before Moses was about to go grab Miriam's hand, I came out of the shadow and run right between to stop him, "Moses, stop."

"Eve, what are you doing here?" Moses asked, he was very surprised to see me.

"Y-you're Prince Moses's concubine…" Aaron couldn't help but to point it out and Miriam stared at me in surprise as well.

"That woman just insulted my father and she shall be punished tonight." Moses glared at Miriam who was behind me but I glared back at him and said, "The Pharaoh is a busy man and is not like she's the only person who said something bad about him, you can't expect to find all those 'insulters' and punished them all at once, right? By the way, what are you going to do with her, huh? Drag her to the palace in the middle of the night and wake the Pharaoh up from his sleep and say 'Oh daddy, this Hebrew just insulted you, I am so upset ', will you really do that? Will you?"

Moses knew what I was trying to say and gave me an annoyed look, then he angrily turned around without saying a word and ready to return to the palace but he was suddenly stopped by a soft and familiar lullaby.

"Hush now, my baby…be still, love, don't cry…sleep as you're rocked by the stream…sleep and remember my last lullaby…so I'll be with you, when you sleep…"

After Miriam finished singing the lullaby, she slowly looked up to Moses with a teary smile. I could only watch Moses starting to panic and ran off into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just realized that Eve starting to lie a lot since the last chapter but if you noticed, she never lies for herself but for what it's best for the others. However, this can sometimes become a backfire later in the story, you'll know it soon what I mean. Anyway, I really have fun writing Tzipporah, she's really a cool character and I love her sassy personality. It's a great thing that Eve and Hana get to become friends with Tzipporah, I can't wait to write her more in the future chapters xD


	6. Embolden

When I asked Miriam to stay at their place for the night, Aaron almost had a heart attack. Miriam agreed right away and welcomed me to their home.

During my stay, Miriam told me about their life and how Moses was saved from Pharaoh's wrath 20 years ago, I also learned a sad truth that their mother Yocheved died from a disease a year ago and I felt bad for Moses that he'll never get a chance to see his real mother again.

"I heard that you were the one who saved a boy and fought against two taskmasters." Miriam said and gave me some water to drink.

"Well, I couldn't just stand there and watch the poor boy's hand being cut off." I said, taking a small sip from my cup.

"Eve, you are the first person who ever exist to go against the Egyptian law and defend one of our people! I thank the God that my baby brother chose you to be his concubine." Miriam said, she clenched her hands together and looked at me with glee.

"Ha,ha…it's not like I have any choice." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I mean it, Eve… you are so different." Miriam said.

"Different? Because of my looks?" I pointed at my own face and asked.

Miriam smiled and shook her head, "No, It's your courage and righteous that inspires me."

I raised an eyebrow and looked a bit confused, "My courage and righteous?"

"Yes, me and Aaron and all of our people…we've been slaves for the rest of our lives…we always prayed to God that one day we'll be release from slavery and our deliverer will guide us to the promise land…I thought…Moses will be our deliverer…" Miriam looked down, sadness written all over her face. Aaron gently patted his hand on his sister's shoulder to show some comfort.

"But then you came along, out of nowhere, doing things that nobody ever dare to, it was like that you were sent from the God to this world."

I nearly choked from water when Miriam said the last part because I was indeed being transported from another time line to this place but was it really God's work? I'm not so sure about that.

"I think you overestimate me, Miriam…I'm just a normal girl from a faraway Land." I said.

"Sorry about my sister, she has always been a very hopeful person and always gets us into trouble." Aaron who stayed quiet for a long time finally spoke and he got a punch on the arm from Miriam.

"No, Eve, you are far from normal! And Aaron, don't tell me you don't see it either!"

Aaron looked at Miriam then he looked at me nervously, obviously trying not to admit that he did think I'm not normal at all.

I sighed, "Say what you want, Miriam. However, I do want to help your people but I still lack something really important to do it."

"What is it then?" The siblings looked at me curiously.

"Authority, it's the only thing that gives you the power to change things. Since Moses is the Prince of Egypt, he is the only one who can really gain that authority if he takes actions." I said with a confidence smile.

Miriam and Aaron were speechless, they never thought of something like that before but after hearing what I said, it made sense.

"So that's why the God sent my baby brother to the royal family." Miriam covered her mouth with one hand, realizing the true purpose behind.

"But how? Moses doesn't seem like he wanted to help." Aaron said, he remembered how Moses runs away with a panic look in his face.

"Right now, we need to be patient. Moses needs time to absorb all of this information, so what I really need now is your trust. Trust me and I will try my best to reason with Moses and start to make a plan with him to help the Hebrews free from slavery." I said and gave them my most sincere smile.

"Eve…I never knew you really wanted to help us, you are truly sent by the God." Miriam looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm still not sure if it'll work, but no matter what slavery is wrong and it has to be stopped sooner or later."

* * *

Early morning, Rameses was busy writing his plans on the scroll until he heard someone knocking on the door, "You may come in."

"Good morning, Rameses. Would you like some Lotus tea? I just made them this morning." Hana opened the door and brought a tray with a cup of warm tea into Rameses's chamber.

"Oh, that's really thoughtful of you, Hana."

Rameses smiled cheerfully, putting down his reed brush and scroll on the table.

Hana gently putted the cup on the table in front of Rameses and stood by his side with a sweet smile, "Drinking tea in the morning is good for your health and it can also help you concentrate."

Rameses nodded and took a sip of the lotus tea, his dark eyes widened in surprise.

"Hmm, what an exotic taste, I really like it." Rameses complimented.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it."

Hana curiously looked at the scroll, "Are you planning to build something?"

"Yes, last night the Gods granted me a vision to build temples that are grander and more splendid than any other monument in Egypt, I just can't wait to begin my plans and I'm sure it'll please father." Rameses said proudly.

"Sounds amazing! But…the ones who are going to help you build the temples are only the Hebrews, right?"

Hana's sudden question caused Rameses to frown with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"What I mean is, since it's the Egyptian temples you wanted to build, wouldn't it make sense if the temples are built from the Egyptians themselves and not from the hands of the Hebrews? They're not Egyptian after all. It might give Egypt a bad reputation in the future if people from the other Lands find out that the greatest empire on earth is built on slavery." Hana explained innocently.

"So you want me to let my people build the temples instead of those slaves? My father will never allow it, neither do I, the ancient tradition must remain unchanged! You are my concubine and you should know your place, it's not your business to concern this kind of matter, understand?" Rameses said in a serious tone.

Hana only blinked at him for a while without flinching away, and then she switched another topic to say.

"Alright…well, can I at least come with you to the construction site later? I'm really interested to see your work." Hana said with excitement.

"Of course you can, Hana, it'll be my honor to show you my glorious work."

Rameses was glad that Hana didn't continue to argue with him and make things peacefully, unlike her best friend Eve, who seemed to be very judgmental.

"Yeah! I'll go make one of my special desserts at the royal kitchen, and bring some to the construction site, I hope Eve and Moses will be there too so we can enjoy some desserts together." Hana beamed with joy.

Rameses watched Hana skipping like a happy rabbit out of his chamber and couldn't help but to chuckled.

* * *

After the encounter with the Hebrew woman who claimed herself to be his sister, the nightmare he had about his past and the cruel truth he learned from the man he called "father" for so many years, was a ruthless murder of thousands of Hebrew babies. Everything he felt was so different now, as if the world he once knew has collapsed.

A guard came to him and told him that Rameses wanted to show something important to him at the construction site, where all the Hebrew slaves working there. He now hoped that Eve was there by his side, hearing her sarcasm would have made his day a bit lighter, but since last night she hasn't return to the palace.

On his way to the construction site, every Hebrew he walked past made his skin cringe. In the past he never considered their pain and suffering before, to him they were like the Pharaoh said, only slaves but now it changed. He felt their pain now because he was always one of them the moment he was born.

"Moses, there you are!"

Rameses startled him from behind and put his hands on his shoulders.

"I'm so glad that you're finally here, come, I have so much to show you."

When Rameses led him to the tent where all the scrolls were on the table, he only saw a fanner, a servant, the high priests, Hana who was waving at him with a smile and her handmaiden, but no Eve.

"Where's Eve?" Moses asked.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you." Rameses said.

"Get up, old man! Put your back into it!"

A harsh shout could be heard from above on the construction platform. Moses looked back and saw a taskmaster shouting at an old Hebrew man who could barely stand up.

"Faster!"

The taskmaster became very impatient and began whipping the old man, the shouting, the screaming and the whipping sound were so loud that the whole place could be heard. Moses started to struggle in his mind, but then Hana went to Rameses's side, "Rameses, I can't hear you clearly, the taskmaster over there is being so noisy, don't you think?"

Rameses looked at her then looked back at the construction platform, seeing a taskmaster kept on whipping the old slave instead letting him continue to work which did annoy him a little.

"I'll send someone to stop him."

Moses let out a relief sigh, he was grateful that Hana was here.

But when Rameses was about to call a guard not far away and order him to stop the taskmaster, they suddenly heard a familiar voice that got their attention.

"ENOUGH!"

Moses looked up at the construction platform again and saw a petite figure appeared.

"It's Eve!" Hana squealed.

* * *

"Huh?"

The taskmaster turned around and saw me crossing my arms glaring at him.

"Prince Regent is having an important conversation with the royal chief architect and the high priests while you're having fun whipping a worker. Did you know you are disturbing them? Now, leave the old man alone and let him continue to do his job!" I said in a demanding tone but the taskmaster only grunted at my words, "Like I'll take orders from a mere concubine, you should go back and please your Prince in bed instead."

What the…? Was he being a sexist and just insulted me?

I cleared my throat, trying to keep my cool before I lose it, "You don't seem to understand the situation here, Prince Regent was willing to build the most splendid temples of all monument in Egypt, it was the great opportunity that was given by the Gods but like I said, you're now disrupting his working process and what if I tell the Pharaoh about this, do you think he'll be happy about it?"

"Y-you little whore! How dare you talk to me like that! I'll teach you how to shut your damn mouth!" The taskmaster roared and was about to attack me with his whip.

"Watch out, Eve!" Miriam wanted to help but was stopped by Aaron.

I wasn't scared at all no matter how mad the man was because so far I knew that in the ancient time, not even a soldier had ever learned the correct self-defense technique before.

I decided to use 'Arm Lock' on him so I quickly dodged his attack and grasped the man's right forearm with both my hands. Holding his right wrist firmly with my left hand, slip my right thumb under his right palm and pull his arm toward me to ensure that it was straight. I kept on turning until I'm almost at my assailant's side. Then I made his hand elevated above the level of the rest of my arm and putted all the weight of my body behind my left upper arm and elbow, and then without a warning I used all my strength and pushed down on his right arm just above the elbow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The taskmaster screamed inhumanly with pain that the whole construction site could be heard and caused all Hebrews and taskmasters stopped their work. I let go of the man and watched him holding his broken arm struggling and groaning in agony.

"What is going on here?"

Three other taskmasters came up to the construction platform and saw one of their comrade being badly injured by me.

"Oh, you want a fight? I'm so in the mood right now." I said playfully and did a fighting pose at them.

This time, the taskmasters only flinched and looked at me with fear. I guess they knew I once took down two other taskmasters at the marketplace before.

"Eve!"

I looked up and saw Moses, Rameses and Hana stepped out from the crowd.

"Did you just break that man's arm?" Rameses looked at the taskmaster who was laying on the platform with a broken arm in disbelief.

"Yes, but I did it only to defend myself." I said calmly.

Rameses gave the wounded taskmaster a disappointed look, then he ordered the other taskmasters to take him to a healer.

You should thank me for saving your life, a broken arm is way better than death, at least you get a chance to continue to live your life, hope you'll learn your lesson and be grateful, I thought while watching the man being held by his comrades and left the construction platform.

Miriam and Aaron went to go help the old man up.

"T-thank you, daughter of the Sinai…"

The old man thanked me and bowing his head, I only nodded to him, then Hana came toward the old man.

"D-daughter of the Nile…?"

Not just the old man, the other Hebrews on the construction platform also looked at Hana in surprise.

"Bennu, give the old man the herbal potion I made this morning." Hana said.

"Yes, my lady."

Hana's handmaiden handed the old man a small bottle of potion.

"Daughter of the Nile, I can't…"

The old man tried to refuse it but Hana took his wrinkled hand gently and put the herbal potion into his, then closed it.

"I insist, use this herbal potion on your back, it'll be able to ease your pain from the whipping."

All the Hebrews around gasped in surprise, they never thought that even the daughter the Nile was willing to help one of their people.

"Thank you so much, daughter of the Nile and daughter of the Sinai, I don't know how to repay you." The old man almost cried and bowed down to the both of us with gratitude.

Hana also bowed to the old man politely and went back to Rameses's side. He saw how kind she was to the old slave and felt a little strange, maybe it was his first time to see someone being nice to a slave but still he wasn't comfortable about it.

"Let's go back to the tent, shall we?"

Rameses said and Hana nodded, leaving Moses and Eve alone on the construction platform.

"Eve, are you alright?"

Moses putted his right hand gently on my shoulder and asked me with concern, I shook my head and gave him a smile, "I'm perfectly fine, so don't worry." Finally, after all the drama he been through since last night, he smiled back.

* * *

"Do you know why you are summoned here, daughter of the Sinai?"

Pharaoh Seti stood on the dais, looking down at me with a serious expression.

"…" I kept myself quiet because I knew why.

"The first one had a broken jaw, the second one had an injured back and now the third one has a broken arm, you have injured three taskmasters just because you wanted to defend a slave! If you weren't a gift from the Gods, I would already have you executed!" Pharaoh exclaimed in anger, even the high priests got scared.

"You went too far this time, daughter of the Sinai, and I will no longer tolerate you. Guards!" Pharaoh called two guards who were standing at the entrance of the throne room.

"Yes, my Lord?" They came behind me and bowed to Pharaoh.

"Take the daughter of the Sinai to the dungeons and lock her in there, she won't be given food for three days as punishment!" Pharaoh demanded and I looked at him with a poker face.

"Yes, my Lord!"

After receiving the order from Pharaoh, each guard took my arms roughly and ready to take me into the dungeon.

"Father, no!"

Moses suddenly bust into the throne room, even though the man on the dais is the murder of thousands of Hebrew children, but he still forced himself to call the Pharaoh his father.

"Please, she did it because…"

Before Moses could explain, Pharaoh pointed out his crook at him to pipe down.

"Do not beg for her, my son! I know how much you cared about your concubine but this time she went too far! She shall finally learn her lesson and stop causing any more trouble!"

Moses bit his lower lip and looked at me helplessly.

"Moses, don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just three days without food. I can go through that." I said confidently.

"Eve, this is serious!" Moses frowned but he was obviously worried about me.

"Listen, while I'm in the dungeon, promise me you'll go visit Miriam and Aaron."

"What!? But I…" Moses hesitated, he wasn't ready to face his real siblings again.

"Promise me!" I shouted at him impatiently before the guards drag me away from Moses and opened the throne room's door.

"I…alright, I promise you!"

After hearing Moses's promise, I turned my head to the side and glanced at him until the door closed between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I forgot to mention that Eve studied industrial design and Hana studied herbal medicine when they're at college in the modern world, so you'll see it soon in the future chapters how their skills will be used in the ancient world. And yes, Eve is a total fighter! She was trained under her grandfather who was once a Chinese general and fought heroically in a civil war and after he retired he become a karate teacher and kind of forced Eve to learn how to fight when she was very young.


	7. Under The Moonlight

"Aaron, can you go open the door, I'm still cooking."

While Miriam was cooking some soup for the dinner, she heard someone was knocking at their door. She thought it would be a friend or one of the neighbors, so she called her brother to help opening the door.

"Alright, I'll go get it."

Aaron stood up from his chair and went to open the door and saw a man dressed in black robe standing in front of him. Because of the hoodie, he couldn't clearly see the person's face.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Aaron asked.

The person slowly let down the hoodie and revealed his face.

"P-P-Prince Moses!" Aaron stared at Moses in shock, he never expected to see his younger brother coming back to visit them so soon.

Moses held out a hand to calm Aaron down, "Please, you no longer need to be formal with me anymore."

"Moses! It's you! Please come in."

When Miriam heard Moses's voice she was very surprise as Aaron was, but she was still happy and welcomed him into their house.

Moses looked around the house of his siblings, it was really old and poor that he began to feel very guilty about it. All these years he had been living a life of luxurious while his biological family were living a life of suffering and pain.

"Don't just stand there, come have a sit." Miriam said and patted a wooden chair beside her.

Moses nodded and took a seat on the wooden chair, he felt a bit shy and awkward around his siblings, after all, it had been 20 years that they finally get to see each other again, and he knew absolutely nothing about them.

"Oh…look at you, my baby brother is all grown up now."

Miriam looked at Moses with pure happiness, tears starting to form in her eyes and Aaron was very happy to see him too, but he was stubborn to show it out.

"Miriam…Aaron…about last night I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have treated you like that." Moses sincerely apologized to his siblings.

"It's alright, we both understand, we're finally together as a family now." Miriam said softly and gave him a warm smile.

"Eve didn't come with you?" Aaron asked.

Moses looked down and sighed sadly, "The Pharaoh punished Eve after the incident at the construction site. She is now in the dungeon and won't be given food for three days."

"Oh no…" Miriam covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Poor girl, she didn't deserve such punishment." Aaron said and shook his head.

"I…I could have done something back then…" Moses said and clenched his fist under the table.

"Moses, don't blame yourself. Nobody could do anything in that kind of situation, everything just went so fast."

Miriam putted her hand gently on Moses's shoulder, making him look up to her.

"I know our meal can't compare to the palace's cuisine, but still…I would like us to eat together for only this once as a family, would you like to have dinner with us tonight, baby brother?" Miriam asked with hopeful eyes.

Moses stared at his siblings for a while, and then he nodded with a smile. Even though he was used to eat high class cuisine for so many years, but it would be fair to at least have a meal with his true family.

After they finished dinner, Miriam and Aaron told Moses everything about their family and their life as slaves. Moses almost cried when he learned that his birth mother, who was a strong and brave woman who sacrificed anything in order to save his life from the wrath of Pharaoh, was ill with a disease and died. If he found out the truth a year earlier, he could've had the chance to see his mother again.

* * *

"Oh man…this place is so smelly and so dirty…I think I'll die in disgust already before the starvation!" I complained, waking in circles in my prison, good thing that it had bigger space to walk around.

"Ssh…Lady Eve…"

I was almost startled by a familiar voice from behind, then I turned around and saw a rock dropped automatically on the ground, I curiously walked near it and found out there was a small hole where you can see through outside.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me Qiu, Lady Hana's handmaiden."

I looked in the hole and saw Qiu's face.

"I used to play hide and seek with my friends near the dungeon when I was little so I know which prison have holes, you're lucky that you're in this one. Anyway, Lady Hana ordered me to bring you this."

I walked away a bit so Qiu could give me the thing through the hole. It was a small packet wrapped in a pink handkerchief and I knew right away what was in it, "Thank you, Qiu, for risking your life to send me this, tell Hana that I'll be fine."

"I will, Lady Eve, may the Gods watch over you."

I could imagine Qiu bowing to me from outside and heard her leaving footsteps became quieter and quieter. I quickly picked up the rock from the ground and pushed it back into the hole before anyone could notice. Then I walked to an area where the moonlight shine above me and opened the small packet, "Sweet! Three Energy bars and my MP3-player."

It's really nice to have such a thoughtful friend like Hana, she's such an angel, I thought.

I first hide the Energy Bars in my pocket, then I laid on the hay bed that I made not long ago, putting on the earplugs, pushed the 'play' button, two hands behind my head, closing my eyes and enjoy myself listening to the music.

It had been a week now and a lot of things happened since the day me and Hana was transported to this ancient Egypt. We were lucky enough that we both met the Princes of Egypt first and had the permission to live in the palace but still we have to be careful and continue to survive.

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the moon above the sky. I really missed my own family from the modern time line, And I bet my mother, grandfather and Hana's parents were all worried sick that we were gone missing. I don't even know if there was a possibility to return in our own time line. Aside from my little homesick, I'm also a bit confused with my relationship with Moses. I think we're friends now but we're engaged and I remembered when we first met, he could kiss me without hesitation, even though he was only trying to help me getting away from trouble, but still it felt really weird.

To be honest, until now I was never interested in romance, so of course I wouldn't consider having a boyfriend, but Hana loved romance, she used to watch every romantic movies and read those romance novels, I recall her favorite was 'Twilight'. Hana always dreamed that one day she'll found her one true love and that was also the reason why she didn't have a boyfriend either. However, there was one thing that I couldn't deny about, that Moses was the very first man I ever get closer with. I felt in ease every time when we're together, and I really like his carefree smile and his fun-loving personality. Perhaps I'm starting to have romantic feelings for him? Impossible, we only knew each other not more than a week and it'll be ridiculous to fall in love with someone that fast. By the way, Moses was supposed to marry Tzipporah in the future, and I'm pretty sure he had a crush on her, so it was impossible that he'll fall for me. But why did I feel so uneasy about it?

I suddenly got frustrated with the thought and pressed the 'stop' button of my MP3-player. Finding a comfortable pose, and try to get myself to sleep.

* * *

When Moses returned to the palace, he decided to visit the dungeon.

"Prince Moses."

The two guards who guarded the entrance of the dungeon bowed to Moses when they saw him, he cleared his throat and spoke like a Prince would, "I would like to see my concubine in the dungeon."

Before the guards allow him to enter the dungeon, they first checked him if he had any food hidden, then they let him in.

"Moses!"

I still couldn't sleep so I simply just closed my eyes until I heard someone's footstep coming to my direction, then I saw it was Moses. I quickly jumped off the hay bed and gave him a welcoming smile.

"Hello, Eve." Moses said with a smile too, but somehow it seemed weak.

"So, did you visit Miriam and Aaron or you want to do it later?" I asked.

"Yes, I went to see them and...had a lot to catch up."

He scratched his wig from behind, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I know it's not easy but it's still great that you finally could reunite with your siblings." I said.

Moses thought for a moment then he looked up at me with a serious expression, "May I ask you something?"

I blinked and nodded, "Sure."

"Why do you always help the Hebrews? You're just a stranger from another Land and they have nothing to do with you. How could you be so brave and fearless? Don't you know you could have put yourself in danger and risk your own life?"

Listening to his questions, I smiled and told him in a determined tone, "Because it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do? Even it will cost your life?" Moses could see there was no doubt in my eyes but he insist to ask once more.

"Yes." I answered him without hesitation.

Moses sighed, "You are really strange, Eve. I never met a girl like you who only value justice and not her own life before."

"My grandfather always tells me, 'rather die as an honorable man than living a life of regret'."

"Rather die as an honorable man than living a life of regret…" Moses repeated quietly the motto I just told him, he stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Moses, enough distance. I know how you feel after you learned the truth about your origin, but you should never deny the fact that Rameses and Queen Tuya truly loved you as their own family, and about the Pharaoh, I'm not saying you should forget for what he had done in the past, it was horrible indeed but there are other rulers who are even crueler than him, trust me, I've seen worst. But think about it, out of all the Hebrew children Pharaoh only spared you, he knows that you're a Hebrew but at the end he decided to love you instead and spoil you like his own son. I know it's complicated but they did raised you after all, even if that person you called father was the enemy of your people, but why not try to let him realize his mistakes and make him understand for what he did to those Hebrew children was wrong. And as for your people, you don't really need to be the savior if you don't want to, but you could try using your authority as a Prince to help them and make their suffering smaller time by time to the point that can better their life conditions, I'll support you to the end."

Moses looked down after hearing what I said to him, I could still see pain in his eyes.

"I'm not like you, Eve. I'm not strong enough to carry this huge burden, to continue to live a life as the Prince of Egypt or become the savior of my people…it's just too much…"

Moses tapped his fist on the prison bars forcefully, and his whole body began to shake faintly. I walked closely toward him and waited until he adjusted his emotions. A few minutes pasted, he exhaled and finally looked up to me again.

The moonlight slowly shined in the dark prison, and I could finally see things more clearly around me but then I noticed the sudden change of Moses's expression.

****************Moses's POV****************

Moses thought he was dreaming, the moment when the moonlight shined upon her, it seemed like her body was glowing with silver light and made her like a goddess of the night. Blue eyes sparkles through the light of the moon that made his gaze unable to turn away from her.

Moses has seen a lot of beautiful women in his life, and most of them were elegant, feminine, mature and sexy, pretty much like the Midian woman Tzippraoh who he was quite fond of, but Eve was completely different, she was petite, youthful and exotic, if he didn't ask her age he would have mistaken her being an underage. Behind the bars, Eve looked so delicate, and he just realized how small her lips were, and the colors of her lips were soft rose sheen.

Her looks, her traits, her personalities, even her way of thinking was so strange as if she didn't belong to this world at all, everything about her was so mysterious, so unpredictable, so…admirable.

****************Moses's POV end*************

"Moses?"

I couldn't stand the long silent anymore so I called his name to get his attention.

"Eve…" he began to spoke softly to me, "Even though we only knew each other for a week but in these days you have showed me a lot of yourself. You are brave, witty, noble, sarcastic in a good way and always full of surprises." Moses said and slowly stretched his hand through the prison bars to touch my face, using his thumb gently rubbing my cheek with affection. I didn't slap it away because it felt…nice.

"…Eve." He spoke my name softly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you come a little closer?"

I did as Moses said, when I stepped near the prison bars, his hand went down to hold my chin and lift it up to his face, looking into his warm brown eyes made me feel a bit numb. Because of the height difference, I didn't even realize that my body moved itself that both of my hands grabbed the prison bars for not losing balance and tip toed to make myself a little higher, then I slowly closed my eyes.

Our face got closer and closer that I could feel his warm breath on my skin, and then our lips touched.

This kiss was so different than the other two kisses he gave me once.

It wasn't sudden.

It was gentle.

It was warm.

It was soft.

It tasted bittersweet.

"Prince Moses, I'm sorry to interrupt you but it's time for you to return to the palace." A guard suddenly came in and said to Moses from behind.

We had no choice but to parted away, looking at each other for a short moment.

"Good night, Eve, I'll come visit you tomorrow."

"Good night, Moses." I smiled and watched Moses left with the guard.

"Oh my God…"

I covered my mouth and randomly walking around in the prison, normally when someone kissed you so romantically should be overjoyed but instead I have very strong mixed feelings rising in my heart and never felt this troubled before because I just let something happened that should never have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow...I hope the romantic scene won't turn out to be horrible. But to be honest, if I wanted two characters to become a couple, I wanted to make things very slow so that their feelings can grow stronger and stronger through time. I think Moses is open to show his affection right away, but not Eve, she's pretty shy and clueless toward romance like a lost puppy. I wanted their love to be bloomed when they go through a lot of hardship togehter, so in this chapter, yes, they kissed properly this time and shared a romantic moment with each other but the level of their relationship is only 'more than a friend but less a lover'. But don't worry, in the future chapters there will be a lot of fluff with these characters :)


	8. Unnoticeable Change

Three days has pasted and my punishment was finally over. Pharaoh did as he promised and commanded his men to free me from the dungeon.

When I got back in the palace, Hana was the first one who jumped right in front of me, "EVE! WELCOME BACK!"

"H-Ha-Hana…I-I..can't…b-breath.." Her hug was so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" She quickly let go of me and apologized.

After breathing some air, I hugged back Hana, "Glad to be free again."

"Oh, Eve, I have a surprise for you." Hana said with excitement.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" I asked.

"Well, you have to close your eyes first."

I raised an eyebrow and wondered what surprise is going to be, I did as Hana ask to. She hold my hand and led me to the path to somewhere. It didn't take so long when Hana stopped and then I heard the door was opened.

"WELCOME BACK, DAUGHTER OF THE SINAI!"

I opened my eyes in shock and saw many people gathering in the hall cheering for me, there were also many dishes and drinks has been set on the large dining table, musicians were playing the Egyptian music and a group of Egyptian dancers were dancing gracefully in the middle of the center.

"We're very happy to have you back." Queen Tuya appeared and gave me a welcoming hug.

"We know you haven't eaten for three days so we prepared this welcome feast for you and hired one of the finest cook in Egypt to make the most delicious cuisines. I hope it will please you, daughter of the Sinai." Queen Tuya said with a kind smile and gently pushed me forward to let more people greet me.

"Eve, I'm so glad your punishment is finally over."

Moses came to hug me and kissed me on my forehead with affection, I blushed very hard to his bold action, and he seemed to enjoy seeing my shy reaction and gave me another kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room, you two lovebirds!" Rameses said in a teasing manner and I almost wanted to shout at him when I saw his hand snaked onto Hana's waist from behind.

"Same goes to you too, Rameses. While my concubine was locked in the dungeon, you and Hana have been fooling around a lot." Moses said with a sly smile.

"MOSES!" Rameses hissed at him with a warning look.

"Excuse me!? Hana! What's the meaning of this! D-did you two…!?" My face paled when I thought they had done something impropriate while I was gone.

"No! No! No! It's not what you think it is, Eve!" Hana tried her best to explain but her blushing face said otherwise, and before I'm about to throw out a hissy fit at Rameses, the Pharaoh suddenly appeared and everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and bowed down to him, then I noticed Moses's expression tensed a bit, it was obvious that he still wanted to keep his distance from his adoptive father for a while.

"It's good to see you again, daughter of the Sinai." Pharaoh said and his tone was calm.

"It's good to see you too, my lord Pharaoh." I politely bowed to him.

"Hhmm…you don't seem to be angry at me after giving you such a punishment." The Pharaoh thought my reaction was a little unexpected so he asked curiously.

"Of course I won't blame you, Pharaoh. You were right about what I did that day, so the punishment you gave me was fair and just." I said honestly.

"Well said, glad you understand." Pharaoh was satisfied with my answer and nodded, "Then enjoy this feast and eat as many as you want, daughter of the Sinai, I'll be on my way to my council meeting."

When Pharaoh Seti stood at the door way, he turned his head around to look at Moses, I looked at Moses and only saw him turned away to avoid the gaze, not willing to look back at him. The Pharaoh sighed wearily and left the hall along with the high priests who gave me an unfriendly look. After they were gone, the people in the hall started to cheer again.

The welcome feast was great, I ate as many as I could to fully filled up my belly and enjoying the music and the dancing. Anyway, my twin handmaidens almost cried when I returned from the dungeon, and it made me feel guilty for letting them worry about me that much. I also realized, since the third kiss Moses and I shared in the dungeon, he began to get closer to me than before. However, I tried my best not to show him that I still had mix feelings about our current relationship, but so long he didn't cross the line then I guess it would be fine.

"Yesterday, we had a family meeting." Moses told me, after he took a sip of his wine.

"A family meeting?" I looked up at him and asked.

"My foster parents told Rameses the secret about my origin." Moses said, his tone sounded serious.

"What happened then?" I asked him with concern.

"Rameses was very shocked at first but later he took it surprisingly well, he said to me that he didn't care if I was born a Hebrew and the fact we weren't related, I'll always be his brother no matter what." Moses said and smiled when he thought back about it.

"See, Moses, I told you Rameses wouldn't care about it, he loved you very much."

I gently punched Moses on the arm to cheer him up and he chuckled, it was nice to hear Moses's heartily laugh again.

* * *

The welcome feast had finally come to an end, and I wanted to visit Miriam and Aaron but Moses said he and Rameses had an architect meeting to intend this afternoon, well, Moses is still the royal chief architect after all so I understand. However, Hana insisted to come because she really wanted to meet Moses's siblings and I agreed of course, it would be nice to finally introduce my best friend to Miriam and Aaron.

We asked the help of our handmaidens to make us look more like an Egyptian by putting on brown color powder on our skin and letting us wear a wig so that we wouldn't get too much attention like last time. I remembered that few days ago when Hana and I visited the marketplace, many Egyptians came to us and kept giving us countless gifts which was really annoying and we didn't want our bodyguards and handmaidens to become our assistants to hold all the gifts for us because they're human too. Luckily, the plan did work, nobody called us when we were in the center of Thebes City.

Arriving at the Hebrew village in Cairo, all the men were still working at the construction site, but most of the women and younger children returned from their manual work and were now back in their village.

"Eve, there's been something on my mind that I need to say."

"What is it, Hana?" I asked.

"Don't you think you interfered too much?"

I stopped, looking surprised at her.

"You mean…"

Hana stopped as well and looked at me with concern.

"Yes, after you altered the history where Moses and Rameses were supposed to be scolded by Pharaoh and avoided the event of Moses accidently killing the taskmaster which led to the result that he'll continue to stay in Egypt. I beginning to have a bad feeling that something will happen soon."

Hana wasn't wrong being worried about this because I also fear after I changed these events, that there will be consequences in the unknown future.

Just then, a strange group of people who wore robes with their hoodies on walked past us, I saw something shiny dropped out onto the ground from a person with scarlet robe. I quickly went to pick the shiny thing up. It was a blue ram's head earring.

"Excuse me, sir!"

The strange group stopped and turned around to look at me, I walked toward the person with the scarlet robe on and handed him the earring, "I think this earring belongs to you."

The person stared at me with his dark eyes, I could see some black curly hair underneath his hoodie, and then he spoke to me with a generous smile, "You can have it."

The person's voice sounded like a young man, maybe in his early twenties.

"What? But…this earring looks pretty expensive, I can't have it."

I tried to refused the gift but the man in scarlet robe just chuckled, "Why would a man like me need such a feminine earring like that, by the way, it suits your blue eyes."

I was speechless when he mentioned my eye color.

"If we meet again, I hope you'll wear that earring, Blue-Eyed Maiden."

The man winked at me and left with his group without giving me a chance to say another word. I looked at the ram's head earring in my hand and then murmured to myself, "Blue-Eyed Maiden? What a weird nickname."

* * *

"Prince Ashur! Why did you give that Egyptian girl the earring? That ram's head earring was your mother's remnant."

A man with a long beard said to the Prince with a serious tone.

"Egyptian girl? No Egyptian girl has such beautiful blue eyes, Zaia, that girl is obvious from a foreign Land." Prince Ashur said confidently.

"But still…I don't understand why you would give her your mother's remnant so easily, my Prince?" Zaia asked.

"Haven't you notice? That girl was the daughter of the Sinai."

Zaia and the others in the group were shocked to their Prince's statement.

"And the other girl with green eyes must be the daughter of the Nile, too bad they disguised themselves as Egyptians, or else I could see their true beauty today."

"I'm really impressed, my Prince, that you could see their true identities."

Zaia bowed to the Prince with respect, so did the other men.

"Enough talk, now that we finally finished our duty and even saw the daughters of the Egyptian Gods personally, we shall return to Assyria and report this to my father."

* * *

"Miriam, are you there?"

I knocked on the door and called her name.

"I'm coming!"

When Miriam opened the door, she surprisingly recognized me even though I looked too much like an Egyptian girl this time and gasped in surprise.

"Eve! I'm so happy to see you again!"

Miriam gave me an exuberant hug and I hugged her back with a chuckle. Then she noticed Hana who was behind me.

"And you are…?" Miriam let go of me and stared at Hana.

"Miriam, this is my best friend, Hana." I introduced Hana to Miriam with a smile.

"It's really nice to meet you, Miriam." Hana nodded politely to her.

"Daughter of the Nile, it's an honor to meet you."

Hana stopped Miriam to bow down to her and gently hold her hands into hers.

"Please, no need to be formal to me, just treat me normally like you did with Eve." Hana smile sweetly to Miriam.

"Anyway, back at the palace they made a welcome feast for me, so I brought some delicious foods with me for you and Aaron to try." I said and showed the big packet that was wrapped in a green cloth.

"Oh my…you don't have to…this is such a wonderful gift."

It was Miriam's first time to receive such a luxurious gift from the palace that she didn't know how to react.

"When is Aaron coming home?" I asked.

"Until sun set, then all the men will return home from work." Miriam said.

She welcomed us into her house, and we had a very long talk until the sun set, then Aaron returned home. You should see how priceless it was when he saw Hana, he almost screamed like a girl and his shocking expression was hilarious.

* * *

After the architect meeting was over, Moses went to the royal scroll room where all important records and scribes were stored there, he held some of his scrolls in the arm and putted it on the bookshelf above one by one, and then he heard someone's footsteps coming into the room.

"Moses, are you still angry of father?"

Rameses leaned on the wall and asked his adoptive younger brother with a worried look. He noticed after Moses found out about his origin, he began to avoid their father and kept his distance away. But he was still normal toward mother and him though, which is a bit odd. Did something happen between Moses and father?

"…" Moses remained silent to the question and continued to put the scrolls on the bookshelf.

"Moses, please tell me, what is wrong between you and father?"

Rameses needed to know why, so he walked toward Moses, dropped his hands on his shoulders and forcefully turned his brother around to face him.

"You know what our 'father' did 20 years ago!" Moses glared at him and slapped his hands away from his shoulder.

This time it was Rameses who kept his mouth shut for a short while, he knew about the massacre of the Hebrew firstborn 20 years ago, but then he realized the real problem.

"Moses, father did so it's because…"

"To protect the Egyptians and used a brutal way to decrease the Hebrew's population by slaughtering innocent babies!?" Moses grunted and threw the rest of the scrolls from his arm onto the floor angrily, "They are also my people! And even they're slaves but they're still human like us! And not just some animals to be abuse around!"

Moses wanted to leave at once but Rameses grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Moses, I understand that you feel sorry for those Hebrews but father did what he could do!"

Rameses tried to reason with him and raised his voice, but he wasn't really angry at Moses.

"No! You don't understand at all!"

Moses shouted at Rameses, there were tears forming in his eyes.

"If my mother didn't try to save me by placing me in the basket and sent me away on the Nile, I could have been one of these babies and…"

Moses seemed to lose all the strength he had and kneeled down on the floor, Rameses also kneeled down to his brother's level, and putted his left hand on Moses's back and rubbed gently to show comfort like a big brother should to his younger brother.

"Moses…you will always be my little brother and I swear to the Gods that I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Rameses spoke softly and gave Moses a warm brotherly hug. Soon he began to feel the wetness on his shoulder and knew Moses was crying, finally letting all his stress go.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hittite Empire, there was a golden palace right up on the hill, a tall young man with a prominent nose, wavy hair and tan skin, sitting on the balcony alone. He was smiling while watching down the peaceful citizens of Hittites in the large city.

"Prince Hattusili, I have some information from Egypt to report." A man who was wearing a black armor appeared in front of the Hittite Prince and bowed.

"I see, please tell me, general Mutallu." Hattusili looked at the general and allowed him to speak.

"One of my spies in Egypt sent me a message this morning and said that Egypt had been given two daughters from their Gods."

"Oh…go on." Hattusili raised an eyebrow, finding it quite interesting.

"The one with the golden hair is the daughter of the Nile and the other one with blue eyes is the daughter of the Sinai. They already become the Princes of Egypt's concubines. However, there were rumors saying that the daughter of the Sinai had defended some slaves many times and the Egyptians admire her bravery. And the daughter of the Nile had cured a lot of ill citizens and even the slaves with her unique way of healing. Both of them had won the hearts of the people in Egypt." The general said.

After listening to this information Hattusili nodded.

"My father just received an invitation from the Pharaoh himself to join the Kings's meeting feast in Egypt next week. It'll be a great opportunity to meet these daughters of the Egyptian Gods."

Hattusili putted his hand under his chin and rubbed his goatee, as if he was planning on something. Slowly, a smile curled up on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally Hana also gets to meet Moses's siblings. I know there was still not much of romance going on with Rameses and Hana, but I was planning on a plot where their feelings will start to develop in a very important incident. However, I can't spoil it, so the only thing I can tell you is that in the later chapters Rameses will play a major role. Anyway, I did a little research of the neighbor Lands in the ancient times and there was really a Prince/King of Hittites called Hattusili the third, and he was once Rameses's rival during that time of period. About the Prince of Assyria, I don't know which Prince was it but there were really a lot of Princes who used the royal name Ashur so I use that name instead in this story (PS: Finding Hittites and Assyrian names are really hard…). The next chapter is going to be very interesting, because many characters from the ancient history will appear. However, there might be some errors for mixing up the historical characters and make them ooc, because I'm not really sure about some details during the reign under Pharaoh Seti, so just see this as an AU, and enjoy the story xD


	9. The Kings' Meeting Feast (Part 1)

I felt the warm sunlight shined on my skin and heard the birds chippering on the balcony. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Moses sleeping peacefully beside me. These days I've been sleeping with Moses in his chamber because he said that it was tradition as a Prince's concubine should share a chamber sometimes or else people in the palace would start gossiping about it and spread negative rumors around that might reach the cities in Egypt.

I only agreed under one condition that he wouldn't do something out of line with me, and he promised, however, I still remembered there was a bit disappointment in his eyes.

I yawned and sat up on the bed, it felt embarrassed at first since I wore a slightly transparent white nightgown in bed with Moses who was always half-naked. But I had to admit that Moses looked good without his wig on, his dark brown hair seemed soft to touch, and he had this special scent that really smell nice and made me calm. It was obvious that Moses's feature inherited his mother Yocheved more, and unlike Rameses's muscular body, he was slender and because he was a Hebrew, his skin color was just tan.

Moses is really a handsome man, I thought with a light blush.

I reached to grab a hair comb from the table next to me and beginning to comb my hair.

"Good morning, my sweet heart."

It seemed that I had woken Moses up, he also sat up and leaned on the huge pillow looking at me with so much affection that made my heart raced, so I tried to pretend that I ignored him.

"Haha…we slept together for almost a week now and you're still shy about it?" Moses chuckled and asked me in a teasing manner.

"In my homeland, a man and a woman are not allowed to sleep in a same bed until they're official married, and I grew up with that tradition so it's still a little embarrassing for me to do this." I said, while still combing my hair.

I wasn't lying though, because it was true that in ancient China it was really forbidden for unmarried women to sleep with a man, they would be punished or worst being executed if they got caught, it was seen as a dishonor.

"Oh…your homeland is pretty close-minded than I thought."

Moses was quite surprised to learn that part of the ancient Chinese culture.

"However, since I'm in Egypt now, I can try to break that tradition."

I putted down my hair comb and playfully kissed Moses on the nose but then he suddenly grabbed my upper arm and pulled me down on the bed and him being on top of me, before I could even react, Moses started to kiss me passionately. I wasn't able to resist and cursed him for being such a great kisser, he probably had kissed many women in the past to be this skilled.

I could feel his hands slowly moved up to my chest and was about to struggle, but then a knock on the door stopped him.

"Prince Moses, Lady Eve, we brought you breakfast and fresh clothes to change." it was one of my twin handmaiden who spoken.

Moses growled in frustration, while I was relief and thanking the twins in my head for saving me in the right moment.

"Come in." Moses sighed, putting his hand through his hair.

The twins opened the chamber door and entered, Layla had a large tray of breakfast and Kakra had new clothes for both of us, they first bowed down to us and did what they have to do, after that they left, I could hear the twins giggling before the door closed behind them.

Moses and I ate our breakfast in bed, he sometimes would feed me some grapes with his mouth and sometimes I couldn't resist his offer. I wondered since when did we become this intimate? What are we really now? Are we still friends? It seemed more than that. Are we lovers now? Not quite, we didn't even confess our love to each other yet.

What if Moses says he loves me? Refuse him? But I…I beginning to fall for him, I have to admit…but what about Tzipporah? She's Moses's future wife and also the one who Moses should have loved, not me, it'll be very selfish of me if I…

I was thinking with a trouble look on my face, Moses noticed and used his hand gently touch my cheek, "What's wrong, Eve? Something is troubling you?" I looked at him with a small smile and shook my head, "No…nothing…" Moses was still worried about me but he chose not to ask any further, he gently kissed my forehead and got off the bed to change.

* * *

As always, Moses continued to do his duty as the royal chief architect and went to the construction site to work with Rameses. This time he was brave enough to face his people working there, and sometimes he will go help the Hebrew workers a little, for example when he saw someone was too thirsty he commanded his servant to give the person water to drink or when he saw an old man trying to throw the sack of sand into the cart, he would go help him, many Hebrews began to notice and were thankful to Moses, as for Rameses, he just kept quiet about it and let Moses did whatever he wanted to. And when I appeared at the construction site, a lot of taskmasters were kind of scared of me and tried to avoid me, however, something unbelievable happened yesterday, a little Hebrew boy accidently tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground, a taskmaster who seemed he was about to go grab the boy's hair then he saw me glaring at him not far away, his expression looked conflicted and was hesitating for a while, but then he did something I never expect him to do, he pulled the little boy up from the ground and gave the sack that was on the ground back to him and left with a grumpy face. Even though the taskmaster wasn't happy about it but he might become the very first taskmaster who started an act of kindness to a slave. There were other taskmasters around who saw everything and were very shocked by what that taskmaster just did, the Hebrews saw it as well and were shocked like them, never in their dream would there be a taskmaster who let go of their harshness for once and be nice to them. I was only surprised at that time but felt a bit happy, at least there was hope that things could be change even it was very little.

Today I wasn't planning to go visit the construction site, and decided to have a nice walk at the royal garden. My handmaidens volunteered to be my fanners so I let them do whatever they want, no matter how many times I tried to refuse them, they will always stubbornly insist to do their duty as a handmaiden, I really admired their determination but sometimes it could be a bit annoying too.

"Lady Eve, was Prince Moses amazing?"

Layla asked me, smiling like a mad woman and I looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Amazing…for what?" I asked, not really understanding what she meant.

"Well…since you two are sleeping together now in his chamber, he must be really good right?" Kakra giggled and gave me a teasing look.

"Ermm…he is an amazing kisser I admit." I said with a tiny blush.

"And?" The twins eagerly asked.

"…and what?" I looked at them confused.

"That's it?" Layla asked, her smile starting to fade.

"…Yes, that's it." I said, starting to look awkwardly at them.

"WHAT!?" The twins shouted at the same time in shock that the whole palace could be heard and they scared me.

"You can't be serious! I mean you and Prince Moses slept together all this time but nothing really happened between you two!? That is so not normal!" Kakra said in disbelief.

"Do you have any idea how many women dreamed to be bedded by one of our Princes!" Layla also said in disbelief.

"I don't care what those women want and it's none of my business!" I said with a frown.

Geez, I don't understand why the ancient women are so eager to sleep with royalties, so far I know that most women in this time line are pretty submissive and will do anything to be spoiled from men who had very high status and lived a luxurious life, well, I'll never be that kind of a woman, I thought.

"None of your business? Have you forgotten you're Prince Moses's concubine! Do you really think that being a concubine is just simply being by his side?" Layla asked me and I turned my head away to look elsewhere because I was aware of it. The twins looked at each other and sighed tiredly, they no longer argue with me and continued to fan me on the way. Then I saw my best friend Hana was plucking lotus flowers near the Nile with her handmaidens, I called her, "Hana!"

"Eve!"

Hana heard me calling her, she held a basket of lotus flowers and ran toward me with a cheerful smile.

"You seem to enjoy yourself, why are you picking so many lotus flowers for?"

I asked and Hana beamed, "Rameses loves my lotus tea so I need more lotus flowers to make them."

"Oh…I see."

I wasn't that blind at all and already noticed that Hana really starting to fall for Rameses, which worried me greatly.

"Eve…do you love Moses?" Hana suddenly asked.

"…!" I stopped and looked at her in shocked with widen eyes, and our handmaidens tensed from behind. I quickly made a hand gesture to dismiss them and they understood it would be a private conversation so they left us alone for a while.

We both looked at each other in silent, and then I closed my eyes and nodded.

"And I fall in love with Rameses as well…" Hana said, but her tone sounded troubled, but I understand why.

We fell in love with a man who we shouldn't fall in love with, a man from the ancient time and an important person in the history.

"Oh, about that day when Moses teased me and Rameses saying we were fooling around wasn't really like that, I mean, Rameses was about to…well, you know, being intimate with me, but I pretended to fall asleep right before he could do anything and I was grateful that he didn't continue, he truly is a gentleman after all." Hana said and remembered how funny it must be when that happened.

I laughed, Rameses's reaction must be very priceless at that moment and at the same time I'm relief to know that they hadn't really went that far.

"Daughter of the Sinai!"

A familiar Egyptian man in golden armor walked toward us and he bowed to me then to Hana, "Daughter of the Nile."

"You must be general Khnurn, it's really nice to meet you." I said, remembering that we met once at the throne room when Pharaoh Seti called him and for some reason I held some great respect for this man, maybe it's because he reminded me of my grandfather who was also once a general in his younger years.

"Oh, you remember my name, I am much honored." He said with a wide smile.

"So what brings you here, general Khnurn?" I asked.

"I am here to invite you to see the rookie training of new soldiers, of course, if you're interested, daughter of the Sahara."

"Please call by my name, there's no need for formality between us. However, I am honored to see the rookie training but why would you like to invite me anyway?"

I just wanted to make sure the true reason behind the invitation, because normally women are not really allowed to interfere in military affairs in this time line.

"Well, a week ago I saw how you defended herself and defeated the taskmaster with a technique I never seen before that awaken my curiosity but at the same time I can see you have a strong spirit of a true warrior that earns my huge respect as well. That's why I would like you to come and show the rookies your skills of fighting that might help them improve theirs." General Khnurn explained.

So that was his true intention to invite me, I thought to myself.

"Thanks for your compliment, general Khnurn, I'll also gladly teach the rookies one of my technique if they're willing to learn of course." I said.

"Yes, this will be a great honor to let these rookies learn from the daughter of the Sinai." He said and bowed to me again out of respect.

"Alright then, I'll go visit Jendayi at the house of healers."

Ah yes, I met Jendayi a couple of times, she is a very nice Egyptian woman, who was about the same age like general Khnurn in their early thirties and she's the chief healer, the boss of all the healers in the royal palace.

Hana bowed to general Khnurn with a sweet smile and left the royal garden with her handmaidens, and I followed general Khnurn to the soldier's training field.

* * *

The training field was very huge and a lot of Egyptian soldiers are training there, some groups were sparring in stick fighting, sword fighting and archery, then I saw some men who looked like they were boxing, I asked, "General Khnurn, are these men boxing?"

"Yes, the Egyptian boxing is called Kuta." General Khnurn said.

"Ah, interesting." I nodded to myself.

I was led to a group of men who seemed younger than the other soldiers, maybe about my age or older, they were doing a wrestling competition until one of the men saw us coming, "General Khnurn is here!"

They all stopped what they were doing and immediately line up in front of the general.

"Good morning, general Khnurn!" they shouted in sync.

"Good morning, rookies, today I invited a special guest to join our training, I'm sure you all know her." General said, and I stepped out from behind and faced the in training soldiers. All of them gasped in surprise.

"It's daughter of the Sinai, Prince Moses' concubine!"

"She is…really cute though…"

"But I heard she single handily knocked out three taskmasters."

"Those taskmasters aren't like us soldiers, they don't know how to fight."

Some of the rookies were staring to gossip about me, then general Khnurn cleared his throat, they stopped at once and turned to look at us again.

"Hello." I simply greeted them with a friendly smile.

General Khnurn went to get some practice sticks, he first handed one to me, then threw the rest to the rookies, and each of them all caught their practice stick.

"So, today's training will be stick fighting and daughter of the Sinai will be your sparing opponent, so who wants to try first?"

Everyone gasped in shock and I looked at the general with widened eyes, quite surprised that he didn't even ask my permission to be the rookies's sparring opponent.

"Are you serious, general Khnurn? She is just a young girl."

A tall man with a Mesomorph figure stepped out from the line and asked the general, believing it was a joke, while he was looking at me with a little annoyance.

"I'm always serious, Donkor."

General Khnurn said and his expression turned serious like he said. I however, felt a little offended, but I understood the men in ancient times didn't respect women a lot and always the dominant ones. I just glared at him and awaited another insult.

"There is a very good reason why I wanted daughter of the Sinai to train with you rookies, if you want to know then why not try to spare with her now or…you want to be a gentleman and quit being a soldier?" general Khnurn said in a mocking tone to them with a smug smile that made me covered my mouth and giggled a little.

The rookies looked at each other and were not sure if they should this but then…

"I'll do it!" Donkor shouted and walked into the center, keeping a distance between us.

I could clearly see that he still thought I'm not a match to fight against him, but I wouldn't care because only the result could show the truth.

"Alright, are you two prepared?" general Khnurn asked and I turned my head to him with a ensure nod.

"Ready….FIGHT!"

Donkor didn't give me a chance to start and sprinted toward me, beginning to use his stick to deliver strikes deceptively at me, however, his speed was still not fast enough that I could predict his moves and successfully dodge every single attack.

"Hahaha~ What's wrong? Are you afraid to be hit so you can only dodge away from my attacks? Girls are girls after all." Donkor said arrogantly while he kept on giving me strikes of his sticks. But I didn't pay attention to his words and made a sudden move that shocked him. I threw my stick up above toward the sky, he looked up at the stick in the air and that was the moment I had been waiting for and finally made my counterattack, I quickly stroked his chin with my right side palm and used all the strength at once to push him away. Donkor lost his balance and fell onto the ground. I caught my stick perfectly from above and charged at him right when he stood up on his feet. This time it was me who didn't give Donkor the chance to make a move and hit his left knee with my stick, he groaned in pain and kneeled down with his left knee on the ground and then I hit his crown head from behind that cause him to fell on the ground once again, I jumped onto him and threaten him with the stick under the chin to his throat. Donkor couldn't move and a cold sweat dropped from the side of his head.

"It seems the daughter of the Sinai won the match."

General Khnurn clapped his hands with an amused smile. The rookies were all stunned, they never seen someone let alone a girl using such this kind of stick fighting technique to defeat the opponent before.

"Here, take my hand." I stood up and stretched my hand out to him.

Donkor stared up at me with an emotionless expression, and instead of taking my hand, he stood up by himself and left without saying a word, nobody went to stop him from leaving.

It looks like I've hurt his self-respect as a man, I thought.

When Donkor was gone, the other rookies gather around me with excitement and admiration in their eyes.

"Daughter of Sinai, that was truly amazing!"

"I never saw anyone stick fighting like that!"

"Please, you must teach one of these techniques to us!"

I was glad that not all ancient men were as arrogant as I thought. Some rookies were humble enough asking me about what were the most effective areas of the body to attack and what kind of technique I often used in a fight.

"Rookies!" the general shouted in a serious tone that cause all the rookies stopped and immediately went back to their spot.

* * *

Tonight will be the Kings's meeting feast, Hana was so excited and kept on telling me that we were about to meet the ancient celebrities like the royalties of the Babylon, Assyrian, Hittite, Nubia, Libya and more. I wasn't a fan of ancient histories so I never really cared unless there were ancient heroes, then I'll be interested.

I'm in my chamber getting ready for the great feast, Layla and Kakra already helped me changed into new attire, this time I wore a red gown with golden jewelries on it that would sparkle under the light, the hairdresser I wore was like a pair of golden wings on my head, my lips were painted in red much to my dislike because red isn't really my favorite color and I was never comfortable wearing lipsticks, my eyebrows had a shimmery overshadow to the entire eyelid going from under the brow bone to the top of the lash line, combined red and gold together in a smooth line.

I stared at my reflection in the bronze mirror in front of me and sighed, we stayed in the ancient Egypt for almost a month now, and I still had absolutely no clue if there was a way to transport back to our time line in the modern world. Then I saw Moses came into my chamber wearing a red tunic with a golden collar around this neck, this time he didn't wear a wig instead he wore a very majestic nemes headdress in red and golden strips, he even wore the traditional Egyptian kohl eyeliner, which is refreshing.

Moses now looked like a pharaoh than a prince and his whole aura felt so different, I could sense his natural leadership trait on him, he is after all the God's chosen one, the future deliverer of his people. But if I didn't change the history, he wouldn't be standing here as a Prince of Egypt right now.

In the bronze mirror showed our reflection and because of our red and golden attire, we look like a royal couple, a match made for each other. He putted his hands on my shoulders and looked at the bronze mirror with a warm smile, "You look beautiful, my sweet heart."

"And you look handsome." I smiled back to him and touched his right hand on my right shoulder.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little…" I said with a small nod but my heart was still bumping like crazy.

Moses leaned his head down a bit, putting his hand on my chin and gently turned my face to him and kissed me. I closed my eyes and returned his simple kiss. After a few seconds we parted away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Feeling better now."

He playfully winked at me with a smug smile.

I blushed and pouted at him, he chuckled at my reaction and took my hand into his.

"Let's us join the kings' meeting feast, shall we?"

I nodded, together we walked out of the chamber hand in hand on our way to the Kings's meeting feast.

* * *

The Kings's meeting feast was held in a much larger hall than the one we had for celebrating Rameses's title as Prince Regent and my welcome feast. The whole hall was overall golden, many decoration were ravishing and dazzling. Many royal guests in the hall were wearing their own cultural attire, looking all so worthy and stunning. I saw there were many gifts from those royalties: jewelries, gold, clothes, rare herbs, artworks, furniture etc. I saw there were a group of royalties having a nice conversation with Pharaoh Seti and Queen Tuya, they also wore a couple attire in pure white. A lot of servants were busy serving the royal guests, pouring wine for them and bringing more foods on the long and huge dining table. Some gorgeous Arabian dancers were doing Sadie dance in the center of the hall and the musicians were now playing Arabian music.

"Wow…" It's all I could say.

"I know how you feel right now, when I first attended the Kings's meeting feast, I was like you very amazed and nervous." Moses whispered into my ear.

"Moses!"

We both turned around and saw Queen Tuya was coming toward, she gave both of us a motherly hug and she studied my body and smiled, "You look wonderful, my dear."

"Thank you, your highness." I politely nodded to her.

"Moses, Your father and I would like you and your brother to introduce yourself to the royal family of Babylonia, please come with me shortly." Queen Tuya said to Moses, her tone changed a bit serious, maybe the meeting with the Babylonian was considered to be important.

At first, Moses was still not comfortable when she mentioned the Pharaoh as his 'father' but he agreed anyway, it'll be impolite to refuse.

"I'm sorry, Eve, I need Moses for a while." Queen Tuya said with an apology look. I shook my head, "No need to worry about it, I don't mind at all."

"I'll be right back, Eve, I promise."

He kissed me on the cheek and left with his adoptive mother.

I decided to search for Hana in the crowd but then someone tapped me on the shoulder, I thought it was Hana and turned around, "Hana, there you ar…who are you?" I was disappointed seeing it was a young man in a dark red and gold armor. He had curly jet black hair, olive skin and dark brown eyes, he has a well-built body and there were scars could be seen on his neck that seemed like he had fought in war for a long time.

"I know we will meet again, blue-eyed maiden."

When he called me with that nickname, my eyes were widened in shock and realized that this young man was the one in the scarlet robe I met a week ago in Cairo city.

"You're that man in the scarlet robe!"

He smiled widely and was happy that I remembered him.

"Yes, it was me, I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself at that time because I was in a hurry. I am Ashur, the Prince of Assyria, second son of the Assyrian king Esarhaddon." He bowed to me.

"And I am Eve, Prince Moses's concubine." I nodded to him awkwardly.

"You forget to say that you are the daughter of the Sinai as well."

Then the Assyrian Prince did an affectionate gesture by using his hand putting my hair behind my ear, I kind of freaked out and quickly slapped his hand away, glaring at him.

"Ah, you did wear the earring I gave you." Ashur didn't mind his hand being slapped away from me, and was very pleased that I did keep the promise to wear it. If I had known that the man in the scarlet robe was the Prince of Assyria, I would never have worn the earring.

I noticed Ashur was walking closer to me and before his face could get near to mines, I almost wanted to push him away until Moses came and pulled me to his side.

"Prince Ashur, I see you're interested in my concubine." Moses said with a fake smile to Ashur but I could sense his jealousy toward the Assyria Prince.

"Prince Moses, I was just having a friendly chat with her." Ashur said with an arrogant smile.

"My lovely concubine told me, that you once try to sexual harass her and her friend in a desert before." Moses narrowed his eyes and said in a slightly low tone.

Ashur raised an eyebrow, and looked at me with confusion.

Oh snap! I didn't expect Moses to bring that up, I thought and began to panic. But whoever thought, Ashur just laughed as if it was a joke, "Oh really? Well I can assure you that it wasn't me, must be one of my brothers who did it, if it is true then I'll apologize to you for my brothers' misbehavior, daughter of the Sinai."

Huh? Did he just…cover me up? What is his catch?

Moses looked at me and I nodded, meaning Ashur wasn't the one who 'sexual harassed'me and Tzipporah.

Even though I was a little bit grateful to the fact he didn't tell Moses that it was a lie, but I still didn't trust him, because he really gave me a creepy feeling.

"It's fine, the past is the past, I'll like to go and grab something to eat with my Prince, anyway it's really nice to meet you though, Prince Ashur." I said.

"It's also my pleasure to meet the beautiful daughter of Sinai." He said and gave me a flirtatious smile.

"Let's go, Eve."

Moses glared at Ashur one last time before he took my hand to leave.

"…Eve…such an interesting girl…" Ashur rubbed his chin, while looking at me leaving with Moses from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 1 is done and now I shall work on part 2, hope you'll like it :)


	10. The Kings' Meeting Feast (Part 2)

At the other side of the hall, Hana was searching for her best friend since Rameses was called out for some important meeting with the Babylonians. She also tried to ignore the glares of those male royalties because she can see the malicious intentions within their eyes. Her gown is royal blue with golden accessories, wore a golden headdress with coin like jewelries, her golden curly hair seemed sparkled like the stars when she slightly move her body.

"It's so boring to be alone…I wonder where is Eve right now?"

While she's looking around, someone came and spoke to her.

"Hello, my lady."

A tall young man with wavy hair and wore Hittite attire walked toward Hana and bowed politely to her.

"Hello." Hana said and blinked at the man.

"Would you like to have a company for a little while?" he asked with a charming smile.

The man was being nice so she nodded, "Alright, I'm Hana anyway, Prince Rameses's concubine."

"Hana…that's a beautiful name, it suits you very well for a graceful person like you." He complimented her.

"Why thank you…ermm…your attire…you're a Hittite, right?" Hana asked.

"Yes, you have sharp eyes, lady Hana. My name is Hattusili, the Prince of Hittite and the fourth son of the Hittite King Mursili." He gently took Hana's hand and kissed on the back of her hand like a gentleman.

No way! Hattusili! He is the most famous King of the Hittite Empire in ancient histories! I can't believe I would meet him alive personally, Hana thought in awe.

"Oh, it's such an honor to meet the Prince of Hittite." Hana wanted to bow to him for showing respect but he held out a hand to stop her doing it.

"Please, you don't have to be too formal with me, however, I have a question to ask you."

Hattusili said, smiled like a true Prince he was and stared into her green eyes.

Golden hair, green eyes, pale skin, this girl certainly is not an Egyptian…so how come she is the daughter of an Egyptian God? But this girl is something special, no wonder that arrogant Egyptian Prince took her as his concubine, Hattusili thought.

"Are you really born from the Nile River?" He finally asked.

"Huh?"

Hana wasn't sure how to respond to that question.

"You are indeed a distinctive young girl, beautiful golden hair, rare green eyes and pure white skin like the finest silk, no other girl is like you." Hattusili said and it caused Hana to blush.

"Well, I…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the meeting with the royal family of Babylonia was only about politic matters, after the Princes of Egypt introduced themselves, Moses saw the Assyria Prince was flirting with Eve so he dismissed himself quickly to be by his concubine's side. The royal Babylonians were here to have a peace treaty with Egypt and wanted their daughter, Princess of Babylonia, Ishkara, to be given to Rameses as his concubine. She has sandy brown long hair, beige eyes and olive skin, and gave people an elegant image, but to Rameses she was like any other Princesses he once met and now he only has Hana in his eyes. Before Rameses could say anything, Ishkara gave him and his family an ice cold glare then turned to her father, who was the King of Babylonia, "Father, I refuse!"

Everyone looked at the Babylonian Princess in shock and disbelief, except Rameses who felt a bit relief, because he no longer needed another concubine anymore.

"ISHKARA! How dare you refuse this!? Haven't we talked about this already?" The Babylonian King scolded his daughter with an angry tone.

"We did talk about it but my only answer was 'NO'! I don't want to sacrifice my own rights and freedom for this!" Ishkara said and her expression was still cold and mixed with anger.

"If Princess Ishkara doesn't want to become my concubine is fine, the peace treaty can still be negotiated, right father?" Rameses asked his father.

The Pharaoh looked at him and nodded in agreement, "Yes, my son is right, you don't really have to give my son your daughter, a peace treaty can also negotiate through trading and military support for each other's Lands."

While they were speaking into these matters, Ishkara spotted me eating at the buffet with Moses together, her beige eyes suddenly gleamed with a brief light.

"Who is that strange girl over there, Prince Rameses?" Ishkara pointed to my direction and asked.

"She is my brother's concubine, daughter of the Sinai." Rameses saw me and told her.

"Daughter of the Sinai…"

I didn't notice the Babylonian Princess was staring at me from behind, her eyes seemed like she found her target, her lips curled up into an evil smile.

This girl…she'll be my perfect oblation to my Goddess Ishtar and make my dreams come true, Ishkara thought darkly.

"Princess Ishkara."

After the Pharaoh and the Babylonian King were done with the negotiation, he called her.

"Yes, my lord Pharaoh?"

She turned to face the Pharaoh and bowed gracefully to him.

"Your father still insists that you stay here in Egypt as a symbol of alliance, and since you don't want to be a concubine to my son then you can be a royal guest and live here as long as you like." Pharaoh said.

At first Ishkara was surprise, she glared at her father with hidden hatred and anger in her heart but still she gave them a fake smile and began to act as if she was overjoyed.

"I am honored to be a royal guest and live in your palace, my lord Pharaoh." She bowed to the Pharaoh once again.

"Very well, then you may now go and enjoy this feast, Princess Ishkara."

Queen Tuya took Pharaoh's hand into hers and they both smiled at each other with loving eyes, while Rameses bowed to them and left to go find Hana. Ishkara still watching me until her father wanted to have a serious conversation with her. She turned back and paid attention to the father she hated so many years but at the same time she was thinking.

Oh, my Goddess Ishtar, thank you for giving me this chance, that girl from another world will be my only key to change my fate…

* * *

Ramses began to search for Hana and when he found her, he saw she was chatting with a Hittite Prince together, they seemed to enjoy themselves which caused his anger and jealousy boiled in his chest. But Rameses didn't want to show those foreign Princes a bad image and he needed to show them off as a worthy and respectable Prince of Egypt.

"Hana, there you are, I'm sorry for letting you waiting so long."

Hearing Ramese's voice, Hana immediately turned her head around and saw him coming toward her with a wide smile.

"Rameses!"

She beamed happily and went beside Rameses with her sweet smile on her face, he looked into her green eyes with affection and then he looked up at Hattusili with a victorious smile, as if he won a competition for getting Hana's attention back.

"Prince Rameses, it's really nice to meet you," Hattusili still kept his cool and bowed to Rameses, "I am Hattusili, the fourth Prince of Hittite."

"So you're Prince Hattusili, my dear eldest sister told me about you, how is she?" He nodded to Hattusili.

"She is well and I must say Prince Rameses, you're very lucky to have such a beautiful woman to be your concubine." Hattusili complimented Rameses with a smile but he knew it was fake.

"Why thank you, Prince Hattusili, Hana is after all a gift from the Nile Goddess Hapi herself to me and to my people of Egypt." Rameses said with a prideful smile and putted his right hand over Hana's right shoulder and pulled her closer to his chest.

For some reason, Hana sensed there was a tension between Rameses and Hattusili then she suddenly remembered that she once read a story about the battle of Kadesh, and Hattusili was Rameses's future foe!

Oh, dear…I should have kept my distance from Hattusili even though he doesn't seem like a bad person to me, Hana thought to herself a bit nervously.

"Then I'll leave you both alone, thank you for chatting with me, daughter of the Nile, I enjoyed it very much and hope we'll meet next time." Hattusili bowed to them and left.

Rameses glared at Hattusili until he vanished into the crowds, then he looked down at Hana with loving eyes, "I never like the Hittites, they're always so snob and think they're better than us Egyptian. Anyway, let's go find my brother and your friend Eve. I guess they're still at the buffet."

Hana nodded with a joyful smile, she held Rameses's hand and they went to go find us.

* * *

We really had a lot of fun at the Kings' meeting feast, Hana and I got the chance to try not only the Egyptian food but also other food from other nations. Hana told Moses and Rameses that she wanted me to accompany her to meet with some foreign princesses, they agreed so we left them. But then I found out Hana's true plan that she secretly hide her digital camera under her long sleeve and now she was taking pictures of some ancient royalties from Middle Eastern countries and I had to make sure not letting anyone to notice Hana's digital camera by using my back as a shield. While we were away, the Princes of Egypt wanted some fresh air so they went to the balcony outside from the hall.

"Moses, how are you feeling now?" Rameses stood beside Moses and asked with concern.

"Better now." Moses turned to look at Rameses and gave him a smile.

"Good."

Both of them looked up at the night sky, there were no cloud and many bright shining stars could be seen in the sky above.

"It happened a lot lately, doesn't it?" Moses asked.

"Yes, indeed." Rameses replied.

"It all started when I met Eve at that day when I was having a walk in the city alone, she suddenly appeared right in front of me like a powerful sand storm…"

Moses thought back the day he and Eve met for the first time, he couldn't help but smile.

"We've been together for almost a month now but aside from kissing and cuddling, we haven't done anything more intimate like you and Hana did." Moses let out a disappointed sigh.

"What? You and Eve haven't…?" Rameses looked at Moses with surprise and his brother nodded.

"Yes, I just don't understand why Eve always resists having intimate body contact with me, I mean, I respect her wishes but…I really love her…" Moses looked down and said it almost into a soft whisper.

"Brother…"

Rameses laid his hand on Moses's shoulder, "You're not the only one, we haven't gone that far either…"

Moses raised his head up and stared at Rameses with widened eyes, "You too? But that night I heard the moaning sound from your chamber and thought you already…"

"Please don't laugh at me when I tell you this, we were about to do it but then…Hana suddenly fell asleep and I couldn't do anything further."

Moses covered his mouth and Ramses could feel him was trying hard not to giggle, he glared at him with a frown, "Hey, I told you not to laugh!"

"I'm sorry, but it's really funny if you think about it." Moses said and took a deep breath to finally stop giggling.

"Hana and Eve are really different than the girls we met in the past. These girls are more than just appearance, they're both very smart and brave in their own way and have special talents no other girls ever have before." Rameses said.

"I agree, and the fact we found them at the same day can't be coincidence." Moses said.

"It must really be a sign from the Gods, two daughters of the Gods and each given to two Princes of Egypt."

"Rameses, you know I'm not born of royal blood, I…" Before Moses could protest, Rameses stopped him, "Moses, you're still the Prince of Egypt no matter you're adoptive or not, the title will never be effected from your origin. By the way, I heard there was this Prince from Persia who was once an orphan but got adopted from the Persian King and became a Prince of Persia, what was his name…ah, yes, his name is Darien."

"The Prince of Persia…"

Moses did heard about that Prince from Persia years ago, but it was his first time knowing from Rameses that the Prince of Persia wasn't a true royalty like him, somehow it did made him feel a little better but the guilty feelings wouldn't fade in his heart because his people were still slaves while he was still a Prince.

"Moses, I think it's time that we finally make them really ours now." Rameses said with a sly grin and he seemed to have thought out a great plan willing to share with his brother.

"Oh, I'm all ears."

* * *

The Kings' meeting feast had not ended yet but I was already tired and so did Hana, she went back to her chamber with her handmaidens, however, I noticed that Qiu and Bennu were smiling in a strange way but I thought it won't be anything serious.

When I finally returned to my chamber, and was about to took off my gown to change, Layla suddenly came in and had some clothes in her arms.

"Lady Eve, I'm glad you're back, could you maybe help me with something?" she asked.

I looked at her and thought it was a bit odd that she would ask for my help, since Layla and her other twin Kakra were always so helpful without any problem.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Well, Prince Moses forgot to bring his fresh clothes with him when he went to his bathroom for a bath, I as a servant girl is not appropriate to enter a Prince's bathroom and only you as his concubine is allow to enter and give him the clothes, is it fine with you, Lady Eve?"

My face heated up to imagine that I might saw Moses naked in a bath tub, but I could just quickly give him the clothes and leave right away.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Layla beamed and gave me Moses's clothes, "Be quick! Prince Moses might be already done bathing and waiting for his clothes."

I glanced at Layla one last time and left my chamber.

Why do I have this weird feeling that once I enter the bathroom, something unexpected will happen to me, I thought and my heart started to bump very fast the nearer I get to Moses's bathroom…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's an exciting news for you guys! For those who love lemon, guess what? Big thanks to my dear friend Queen Diamond Serenity, she helped me write love scenes for the couples of this story because I'm really too shy to write lemons and I really don't have the talent to write it either. So if you want to read the lemons which is tied to this story as an untold side story "Exodus Concerto: Tales of Erorica", here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3261440?view_adult=true


	11. Goddesses' Care

My whole body felt sore but I managed to get off of Moses's bed and first washed myself up before I changed into my clothes.

We did it…it was for real this time and no turning back. I finally gave my virginity to Moses three days ago when I went to his bathroom and things between us just sort of happened. But later I found out that Moses planned all this and my twin handmaidens even helped him which really pissed me off. But…I didn't regret it…

However, there was something I learned about Moses, a side I never knew it before, in the movie Moses was always a gentle kind of person, I remembered how he would lower his head and gently gave Tzipporah a tender kiss on the cheek while she was still sleeping, he said 'I love you' to her with so much affection in it, but to me...Moses was like a hungry beast! Okay, I admit, I like it rough but still…it really shocked me to see this dark cynical side of him or maybe it was a secret side that he hides it for so long.

I looked at the bronze mirror beside me and saw my reflection. There were some love bites and hickeys around my neck and shoulders. I blushed and let out a frustrated growl, beginning to search around Moses's chamber for something to cover my neck, and then I noticed there was a light blue scarf made of silk hanging on the elegant decorated armchair. I walked toward it and took the light blue scarf, putting around my neck to cover the love bites and hickeys. Looked up at the bronze mirror again, biting my lower lip. I could see through my eyes through the reflection that many different emotions were mix inside the electric blue.

I felt happiness when Moses took me to become his and confessed his love to me at the end. I felt guilty for selfishly steal the man's heart from someone else who was supposed to be his true love. I felt fear that there will be consequences in the future.

It was already noon and I decided to leave Moses's chamber and get some fresh air, while I was walking down the hallway, an unfamiliar female voice was heard from behind,"Hello there, daughter of the Sinai, I see you're finally awake."

I turned around and saw an elegant young woman in violet foreign attire, with sandy brown long hair with beige eyes and olive skin. She bowed to me in a graceful manner and I bowed to her in return.

"Hello, and you are…" I asked.

"I am Princess Ishkara, the princess of Babylonia and for now on I'll be staying in this palace as a royal guest." She said with a generous smile.

"Wow, so you're from Babylonia, you may call me Eve though." I said and felt quite excited to meet a living Babylonian.

"Lady Eve, it is my honor to meet the daughter of the Sinai Desert." Ishkara said and also looked at me in excitement.

"Eve!"

I heard Hana's cheerful call and saw my best friend coming toward us, I went to give her a hug, "Hana, I haven't seen you for three days, how are you?"

"Good!Good! I've been busy these three days too anyway so…oh, you're Princess Ishkara, Rameses told me about you." Hana saw Ishkara and nodded politely to her, she return Hana with a polite smile, "It's also my honor to meet the daughter of the Nile River."

"Please call me Hana."

When the three of us were about to have a nice friendly conversation, three other foreign Princesses appeared from the other side and saw us.

"Look, it's them."

"These two really look like children to me."

"Why would Prince Rameses and Prince Moses choose those strange and childish girls as their concubines? They're not even mature women."

"The one with blue eyes has a flat chest and a boy's hip, how sad."

"Even though that girl has rare golden hair and pale skin but she's just an immature little child. I don't understand what Prince Rameses sees in her."

_Oh boy, the mean girls' drama does exist in the ancient time too, how troublesome…_

I rolled my eyes to their insults and Hana just frowned at them, Ishkara only stayed quiet for a brief moment, then she looked at the other three Princesses and shot them a cold stare that startled them to keep their mouth shut in instant.

"That Babylonian Princess really gets on my nerves sometime, let's go girls."

One of the Princesses hissed, along with the other two they left us alone.

"Those Princesses really don't know any manners, such a disgrace." Ishkara said with a disdain look.

"Tell me about it." I said, totally agreed with the Babylonian Princess.

Princess Ishkara seems to be a nice person so far, I thought.

"Princess Ishkara!"

A servant girl who also dressed in Babylonian attire came and bowed down to Ishkara.

"What is it?" Ishkara asked.

The Babylonian servant looked at me and Hana, then she stood up and whispered something in Ishkara's ear, her beige eyes suddenly widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, your highness." The servant girl said.

"Lady Eve, Lady Hana, I just got an urgent problem that needs my present, I hope we'll have a proper chat next time." Ishkara said calmly and bowed to show her apology.

"No problem, it's really great to get to know you Princess Ishkara." I said with a smile.

"Yes, next time we can have a tea time at the royal garden together." Hana beamed.

Ishkara smiled and left with her servant girl.

* * *

"It's Lady Eve and Lady Hana!"

"The daughters of the Gods have come to see us!"

When some of the Hebrews saw us coming, they all immediately kneeled to the ground and bowed down to us.

"Please, don't kneel." Hana said and gave them her kindest smile.

"How are you doing? Are they giving you enough food to eat?" I asked them.

"Yes, we're given enough food than before…as the Egyptian laborers…thank you." One of the Hebrews answered.

Also a week ago, I noticed that the Hebrews didn't have enough food to eat during their work, so I thought out a strategy to speak with Queen Tuya first about this matter, then together me, Moses and with the friendly support from Queen Tuya, we made a peaceful debate with the Pharaoh and successfully won his permission that the Hebrews will be given enough food so long they can work faster. I remembered how happy Moses was because it was his first time to solve one of his people's problems and it was a step forward.

"Somebody, help!"

Hana and I heard a scream of a young man calling for help so we quickly rushed toward where the sound was and saw a Hebrew man trying to help a Hebrew girl who was now lying on the ground unconscious.

"What is wrong?"

Hana was the first one who asked and kneeled down to them, examining the unconscious girl. The Hebrew man replied to us with a panicking voice," I-I don't know, she was perfectly fine at the beginning and then suddenly she fainted and not even breathing! Oh, please save her daughter of the Nile, she is my sister and she's only 16, she is too young to die so soon!" he began to bow to her nonstop begging for Hana's aid. She said nothing and quickly did we normally do in our modern times when someone is unconscious, after all, Hana was trained in medical practice so she knew how to save someone in this kind of situation, unlike me who was only trained to defend myself. She first opened her airway, placing one hand on the casualty's forehead and two fingers under her chin. Then she gently tilted her head back and lifted the chin. While she was doing it, everyone gathered around and looked at her curiously and even some taskmasters came into the crowd and have a good look at it.

Then Hana started to maintain the head tilted and chin lifted, and looked for chest movement. She listened for the sounds of normal breathing carefully and saw if she could feel their breaths on her cheek.

"She really isn't breathing, I need to use CPR right away." Hana said calmly.

"What's a CPR?" the young Hebrew man asked.

"CPR is cardiopulmonary resuscitation which is a combination of chest pressure and rescue breaths." I explained to him but he only looked at me in confused, still not really understanding what it means so I just shrugged, not caring if he should understand or not.

Next, Hana began to perform the CPR, but this involves giving the girl's chest compressions and rescue breaths to keep her heart and circulation going. And then Hana kneeled down beside the girl on the floor level with her chest, placing the heel of one hand towards the end of her breastbone, in the center of her chest. She placed the heel of her other hand on top of the first hand and interlock her fingers, making sure she kept the fingers off the ribs. She leaned over the girl with her arms straight, pressing down vertically on the breastbone, and pressed the chest down by about 5-6cm. Hana tried to release the pressure without removing her hands from the chest so it'll allow the chest to come back up fully, she repeated about 30 times and then she decided to give the girl two rescue breaths.

After few more minutes, the girl finally started to breath normally again, so she stopped the CPR and putted her in a recovery position. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise to how fast the daughter of the Nile saved the Hebrew girl that it seemed like a miracle to them, an applaud starting to rise from the crowd and even the taskmasters were amazed.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you daughter of the Nile! You saved my little sister's life! How can I ever repay you?" The young Hebrew man bowed down to Hana, tears of relief and joy fell from his eyes.

I was in deep thought for a moment then kneeled down to the Hebrew girl and touched her forehead with one hand, it was hot as if she was in fever, then I turned to ask Hana, "Hana, do you know how it cause this girl to faint?"

My question took her attention then she opened the Hebrew girl's mouth and used a finger to touch her tongue, she let out a small gasp, "Her tongue is too dry, she must be too thirsty and easily catch a heatstroke."

"I knew it!"

I stood up and asked one of the Hebrew workers, "Are you allowed to drink some water during your work?"

They all look at each other looking uncertain if they should tell me or not, until Miriam stepped out of the crowd, as always she was the bravest than the others, "No, Eve, we aren't allowed to drink any water during our work." I could see she slightly narrowed her eyes at the taskmasters who were standing behind her.

I noticed Miriam had an empty jar in her arms and asked, "May I borrow your jar for a second?" She looked at the jar in her arms and handed it to me with a smile, "Sure."

Miriam gave me the jar then I walked toward the taskmasters and forcefully pushed the jar into one of the taskmasters' arms who stood in the middle, "You go get some water." I said to him in a serious and demanding tone, they looked at me in shock, "W-what!?"

"I said go get water from the well! You see the poor girl over there need some water to recover right now." I shouted at them.

"B-but we…I mean you don't have the permission from the Pharaoh!" the taskmaster who had the jar in his arms said.

"I'll deal with Pharaoh after you go get some water, if you don't…" I knuckled my fists causing them swallowing their throats looking at me in fear, but I didn't really want to frighten them so I sighed, "Just please go get some water, I promise I will get all the blame from the Pharaoh and I swear to your Gods that I won't tell him that you went to get water for the Hebrew, alright?" I did a zip my lips gesture to them showing my promise, they hesitated at first but finally nodded, "Alright, I go get water right away."

They finally left to do as I asked, and then our handmaidens found us.

"Lady Eve! Lady Hana! There you are…W-what are you doing?"

We both told them the whole story and they all gave us a shocking look.

"Royal concubines don't do such things!" Bennu shouted at Hana in disbelief.

"But I can't just leave the poor girl helpless like that!" Hana protested.

"And Lady Eve, how could you demand the taskmasters to get water for the Hebrews without Pharaoh's permission, this is too risky you know! Didn't you remember last time that you were once punished into the dungeons?" Layla screamed at me and grabbed both of my upper arms, shaking me with all her strength that almost made my head dizzy.

"St-stop shaking me already! You're making me dizzy, Layla!" I got annoyed and pushed her gently away from me to stop her continuing to shake me.

"Listen! I'm not afraid of what kind of punishment I will get from the Pharaoh so long I'm doing what I think and believe is right!" I said to Layla and she looked at me blinking her eyes then sighed in defeat, knowing by now that once I made a decision it'll be impossible to change my mind.

* * *

There was not enough water so Hana and I along with our other two handmaidens Kakra and Bennu went back to the palace to get more water from the royal kitchen. I heard some royal servants, the palace guards and priests were whispering behind our backs when they saw what we're doing and of course those foreign guests who stayed at the palace laughed about us being weird and dirty. We simply ignored it and continued to do our thing but our handmaidens were very upset and angry of them.

"I just really can't stand these witches saying such bad things about you!" Kakra said and gritted her teeth, Bennu agreed with her while she glared at them angrily.

"Just let them laugh whatever they want so long they don't get on our way." I said.

Kakra and even Bennu sighed, they started to get used to our reactions now, but sometimes wondering why they would be given such strange girls like us to serve.

"Huy, look."

Hotep and Huy were leading their priests to the temple of the Gods in the hallway, and then they saw us holding a jar of water in our arms and ran outside of the palace toward the constructions site.

"What are these girls doing?" Huy asked in confusion.

"I heard they were going to the house of the rest and take care of the slaves by giving them more water to drink." One of the palace guards nearby told the high priests.

"What!? Did Pharaoh know about this?" Hotep asked in disbelief.

Since the day those two unknown girls became the Princes' concubines and also announced by Pharaoh himself as the daughters of the Nile and Sinai. Rumors were spread like diseases throughout whole Egypt about how they've been taking care of the Hebrew slaves and even helped lower status Egyptians like the laborers and the poor.

As the royal high priests, Hotep and Huy couldn't help but to find it outrageous, to them it was an act against the ancient traditions.

"I-I don't think the Pharaoh know about it yet." The palace guard said with an uncertain tone.

Hotep and Huy looked at each other, a sly smile slowly curled up on their face.

* * *

"There is some water for you to drink."

Hana helped to feed the girl some water by lifting her head up a little to drink it from the plate. After the girl finished drinking it all, she felt much better and gave her a thankful smile, "Thank you so much daughter of the Nile, you are a God sent."

"Don't just thank me, thank my friend Eve too, it was her idea to bring water to you."

The girl slowly turned her head toward me and tried to bow to me, "T-thank you daughter of the Sinai for your kindness…" I quickly stopped her from bowing, "Please, no need to thank me, you're too weak to move right now."

"No, we really have to thank you two, if you aren't here, I don't know what will happen to my sister." The young Hebrew man said.

"Prince Rameses and Prince Moses found really fine concubines."

Suddenly one of the Hebrews said not far away.

"They really have good taste in women, I always thought all concubines are all spoil and selfish." A Hebrew woman said to another.

"They are not just any women, they are Goddesses!" a Hebrew child said to her mother cheerfully, while my handmaiden Kakra kindly gave her some water to drink.

The atmosphere in the entire construction site changed, after most of the Hebrew starting to receive water to drink during their work, smiles began to form on their sweating faces, their moods turned more lighter than before, there were even laughter could be heard around.

* * *

From not far away, Pharaoh Seti saw everything what the two daughters of the Gods did, his expression seemed to be in deep thought.

These girls…not because they're my sons' beloved concubines or as Goddesses, they have qualities that won people's heart, whether Egyptian or Hebrew, I'm pretty sure no matter which nation, all people will be drawn to them.

The Pharaoh nodded to himself with a small smile and turned around ready to return to the palace, the high priests were shocked to his action and began to protest.

"My lord Pharaoh, didn't you see what they're doing!?" Hotep said trying to reason with him.

"The girls are doing behind your back without asking your permission, and what they're doing is against the ancient traditions!" Huy said, crossing his arms.

"Against the ancient traditions you say…well, all I see are two girls taking care people, nothing more." Pharaoh said coolly to the high priests with narrowed eyes, "Let them do what they want to do for now."

The high priests were silence and didn't protest anymore, they looked back at the goddesses with a glare and followed Pharaoh back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hahaha~ The high priests thought they can finally get Hana and Eve in trouble but luckily Pharaoh is still a wise man xD The next chapter will be very interesting because we get to explore more about Rameses's family and I can't wait to write about it, this really have to thank my dear friend Queen Diamond Serenity :)


	12. Henutmire

Yesterday was the worst day of my entire life! I thought helping cleaning up the house of rest with Hana for the sick and injured people would have been a great day until we found out our 'husbands' were having an affair with those three foreign Princesses.

Me! Eve Liu! Who was always careful with relationships but still end up being CHEATED! What really stunned me is the fact that this Moses was totally different than the Moses I knew from the movie, or maybe this was the consequence I made for making him stay in Egypt. It would have been better if he fled into the desert after all, but then he would accidently kill that taskmaster and left his people continue to suffer for two decades. Then I slowly realized that this is the ancient time, the royalties were raised to have harem and for them it was normal, and Moses was raised in the royal family for 20 years, so it should have been expected. But still…my heart hurt so much…

So this is how heart break feels like, I thought to myself.

I ignored him for a long time until Moses came to me, trying to comfort me and made it up with me. And somehow, I did find a way to forgive him. I knew deep down Moses was still a kind person in heart, he promised he won't do it again and I believed him.

* * *

"So brother, you finally make up with Eve."

Rameses and Moses were on their way to the meeting hall to discuss their new architect plans.

"Yes, it wasn't easy but at the end she understands and forgives me for it."

Moses couldn't stop grinning happily, but thinking back how Eve truly was heartbroken that day and cried so sadly still made him feel really guilty.

"How about you and Hana, Rameses?" Moses asked.

"Don't worry, Hana understands quickly and didn't take it as bad as your concubine."

Rameses said with a proud smile, he was glad that Hana wasn't such a complicated person like her best friend Eve, always so innocent, naïve and optimistic.

The Princes of Egypt walked down the hall, and then they saw two Princes in Assyrian attire were having a conversation at a shady corner, it caused their curiosity so they stealthy came closer and leaned beside the wall to eavesdrop the Princes of Assyria.

"Ashur seems to be really interested in that daughter of the Sinai, don't you think, Eilmar?" The Prince on the left asked.

"Yes, Larsa, I believe so too, however, the daughter of the Sinai does look very beautiful in a very exotic way, those blue eyes, ivory skin and the blue streaks in her hair are really alluring." Prince Eilmar rubbed his chin with a smirk.

"I have my eyes on the daughter of the Nile, her golden hair, fair skin and green eyes seem more enchanting." Prince Larsa said with a dreamy smile, "Even though they still have a body of a callow young girl and not a feminine woman, but they have this aura that arouses my desire to claim them for my own."

"I bet they're still virgins, imagine how I'm going to mark them as mine, making them scream and beg for more." Prince Eilmar's smile turned into a dark and twisted one.

"I heard from an Egyptian servant that those two Egyptian Princes had a huge argument with them. I see this as a chance that we invite both the daughters of the Egyptian Gods to our chambers for a drink, we can use a love potion on them and turn these girls into our sluts."

"Good idea, Larsa, That'll be so much fun, ha ha ha ha~~~"

The Princes of Assyria laughed, but before they could react, each one of them got a powerful punch on their face and both fell onto the ground. They looked up and saw the Princes of Egypt looking down at them with murderous glare.

* * *

"EVE!"

I was sitting on my bed, drawing a picture on my sketchbook, then Hana suddenly busted into the chamber, with concern written all over her face.

"W-what's wrong, Hana?" I asked Hana and waited for her to catch up some breath while she was panting.

"Rameses and Moses got themselves in big trouble this time! The Pharaoh was furious! He's now scolding them in the throne room." Hana said. She quickly pulled my arm and took me to the throne room. The guards who were guarding the throne room's entrance saw us coming and were kind enough to let us in silently, then we saw the Pharaoh and his sons were too busy arguing that they didn't sense our presents, Queen Tuya stood behind the Pharaoh looking very helpless, but then we noticed there were some purple bruises on Rameses's and Moses's body, it seemed as though they were in a fight.

"You two have a fight with the Princes of Assyria just because they insulted your concubines!"

The Pharaoh stared at his sons angrily, but then Rameses did something unexpected.

"It was more than just insults, those Assyrian Princes even planning to drug our concubines and rape them!" Rameses shouted back at his father.

Everyone in the throne room was shocked, even the Pharaoh was a bit surprised that his eldest son rebelled against him for the first time.

So that's the reason why they got into a fight with the Assyrian Princes, Hana and I thought.

"YOU TWO COULD HAVE BROUGHT A WAR UPON EGYPT!"

Pharaoh Seti furiously roared at his two sons, Rameses and Moses took a step back and stared at him with widened eyes. It had been a very long time since the last time they ever made the Pharaoh yelled this loud. The whole throne room immediately fell into dead silence, a few seconds later he continued, still in a serious tone, "Luckily, the Assyrian King was wise enough to see this incident as a childish act or else it would have gone worst."

I hate to say this but Pharaoh Seti got a point, I mean I really appreciate that Moses and Rameses kick those perverts' asses but still it could really cause a war between Egypt and Assyria if one of them are injured badly, I thought to myself and looked at the Egyptian Princes in concern.

"Rameses, you are now Prince Regent! You should really act up your role and stop causing trouble anymore! And same goes to you too, Moses! You are still a sovereign Prince of Egypt and do not bring up your Hebrew nonsense to me again, I still see you as my son and it'll never change, it is time that you finally learn some discipline!"

The Pharaoh scolded at Moses and was about to use his crook to hit him, but then Rameses quickly went to shield Moses in a protective way and took the hit for his younger brother, "Leave Moses out of this!" Rameses hissed and glared angrily at his father, the left side of his lip which was hit by the crook began to bleed a little.

"YOU DARE TO STAND AGAINST YOUR OWN FATHER!"

"IF IT IS NECESSARY THEN YES!"

Both Pharaoh Seti and Rameses stared at each other furiously in the eyes, while Hana and I stood there astonished.

_Did Rameses just rebel against his father? Is this even real?_

The Rameses we knew from the movie respected his father very much that he saw him as his idol and always longing for his father's approval, but this Rameses…was different…

The Pharaoh finally sighed tiredly and then looked up at Rameses with a cold expression, Queen Tuya seemed to predict what her husband was about to say and shouted, "Seti, don't!"

But it was too late, he shook his head and said in a disappointed tone, "Rameses… sometimes you really make me wonder if Hanamedtehp would have make a more pleasing and better heir than you."

"Who the hell is Hanamedtehp?" I asked Hana in a whisper.

Hana turned to look at me with a sad face, "According to the ancient history I read from a book, Hanamedtep…was Queen Tuya's and Pharaoh Seti's firstborn son who died in infancy."

Rameses jerked back in complete shock, those words were like daggers that stabbed his heart and he clenched his fist to his chest breathing heavily. And then he looked up at his father, eyes burned in pure anger and hatred, "Now I know why Henutmire left…YOU ARE A MONSTER!"

"Rameses!" Queen Tuya cried.

Rameses then turned to look up at his mother, there were some tears forming in his eyes and he shook his head slowly in disgust, almost in a whisper, "You married a monster, mother…"

Queen Tuya could still hear it clearly and she covered over her mouth with her hands, looking at her eldest son in disbelief and heartbroken, we could see tears falling from her eyes and her body started to shake slightly.

"Brother…"

Moses putted his hand on Rameses's shoulder but he jerked away and turned around, walking past Hana and me without even looking at us and kicked open the door, leaving everyone in the throne room.

The Pharaoh had enough and stormed out of the throne room from the other side, Moses went to comfort his adoptive mother who was now kneeling on the floor crying miserably, while we still standing there stunned and couldn't believe what we just witnessed.

_And who the hell is Henutmire?_

I bit my lower lip and walked toward Moses who was rubbing his adoptive mother's back trying to make her feel a bit better and ask, "Moses, who is Henutmire?"

Before Moses could answer, Queen Tuya interrupted with a shaking voice, "Henutmire was my second born daughter, also the second eldest sister of Moses and Rameses. She ran away home 14 years ago and after so many years we presumed her to be dead…"

"Oh, I see…I'm sorry to hear that."

I looked to the other side, feeling bad for them all except the Pharaoh.

"Eve, let's go find Rameses."

Hana pulled my sleeve, looking all worried.

"If you want to find him, I believe he's at the old spot where we used to play with our sister Henutmire."

After Moses told us where we could find Rameses, we thanked him and hoped Queen Tuya will get better soon.

We both left the throne room, walking in the hallway, but then we met those three foreign Princess once again. All three of them blocked our way and began laughing at us with a mockingly tone, "Well~Well~ Look who's here, the daughters of the Nile and the Sinai, you two finally come out of your slumber?"

Moses told me the names and background of these Princesses, so now I know who they are.

"Could you please let us through, we have something important to do." Hana said, trying to be polite as she could even though she really hated their guts.

"Yep, we have no time to waste our breath on you, so move!" I said seriously.

"Humph, like we'll listen to the command of two weird children with such abnormal coloring, ha ha ha ha~~~"

I used my full strength to clench my right fist tight and punched right on the wall beside me with a huge cracking noise. The three Princesses immediately stopped their laugh and were all startled by my sudden horrifying violence.

"You can say want ever you want about me, but I will not allow you to insult my best friend! Or else…" I looked at the Princess of Mitanni dead in the eye and slowly let a wide grin spread across my face, "I'll spread the rumors to all citizens of Egypt to let them know that you, Princess Amirah of Mitanni along with your friends have disgraced the daughters of the Egyptian Gods with insults and trying to steal their husbands, I don't think you'll be welcome in Egypt again if that ever happen, and not only you'll get a bad image from the Egyptians you will also dishonor your own nations, I'm pretty sure your families won't be happy about it either if they learn the truth, knowing their own daughters acting like a whore than being a true Princess." Almost like a smirk. Then right when I saw they are caught off guard, Hana and I walked away and we had that same smile on our face and our head held high. The Princesses' expressions turned from shame into anger, "How dare you threaten me!" Princess Amirah shouted but she knew I was being serious and the threat I told her will damage her image as a royal Princess, same goes with the other two Princesses, they all angrily stomped their feet on the ground and watched us leave with hatred glares and gritted teeth.

"Princess Amirah, Princess Maysa and Princess Gebal."

The three foreign Princesses all turned around and saw Ishkara standing there with a graceful smile.

"What do you want?" Princess Maysa said in an unfriendly tone.

"I don't have the mood to deal with you right now." Princess Amirah said, glaring at Ishkara.

The Babylonian Princess wasn't affected by their unkind behavior, continued to smile at them, "I just wanted to say that you're right about that daughter of the Sinai, she is nothing worthy."

The three foreign Princesses looked at Ishkara with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you're good friends with that…daughter of the Sinai." Princess Gebal asked.

"A friend of her? Humph, what a joke, I never have the intention to share a friendship with the daughter of the Sinai." Ishkara sneered.

"Right…then why are you here then?"

Ishkara turned her smile back into a polite one and bowed to them, "I would like to invite you to my chamber and enjoy some fine wine with me, of course if you are willing to."

The three foreign Princesses looked at each other, at first they were hesitating, but then they looked at Ishkara, the smile on her face seemed sincere, "Alright, if you insist, I hope you do have good wine to serve us or else we'll take all our frustration on you."

"You have my words, Princess Amirah, please, follow me."

The three foreign Princesses followed Ishkara. However, they didn't see a sinister smile appeared on the Babylonian Princess's face.

* * *

Rameses sat alone under a sycamore tree which is close to the Nile. He looked at his reflection in the water and rethought a lot of things. He was really starting to get sick of his father, and it was all because of him that his beloved sister Henutmire ran away home and never came back again. Rameses remembered how his poor mother cried for days after Henutmire left, years past by and they all presumed she was dead.

"There you are, Rameses."

Rameses heard my voice and he looked up seeing us coming toward his direction.

"Go away…" He said with a tired look on his face, not in a mood to have anyone's company.

"Not until you tell us about Henutmire." Hana said while crossing her arms.

The mention of his sister got his attention, eyes widened for a short moment then he sighed in defeat, "So…you want to know about my sister Henutmire?"

We both nodded and sat on the grass in front of him.

"Alright then…I'll tell you about Henutmire…"

* * *

********Flashback: 14 years ago ********

The 7 years age little Moses ran around in the hallway, trying to find his older brother, "Rameses~ Rameses~ Where are you?"

"Ssssh! I'm over here…"

Moses turned around and saw the 9 years old Rameses waving at him. He was hiding behind the curtains, and then he walked up to him curiously as to what is occupying him. Moses quietly asked his brother, "What are you doing here? Why are you hiding behind the curtains?"

Rameses replied to his younger brother without looking back at him, "Look, father and sister Henutmire are fighting again, it seems pretty bad this time."

Moses looked up over Rameses's shoulder and saw their elder sister was arguing with their father, it was so loud that the two boys could hear every single word they said.

"I refuse to be part of this peace treaty with the Hittites and I am NOT marring their Prince! I already have a love of my own and rather you approve of him or not, I don't want to slave myself to some foolish tradition! I have dreams of my own that I want to pursue and I'm not letting the fact that I am a Princess to be hold back, while you believe that royalties are holier than anyone siting there and acting like some prize to be won when the truth of the matter is we are no more free than the slaves are!"

A beautiful young Egyptian woman, who had kohl black hair to her shoulder blade, was yelling angrily at Pharaoh Seti, and then she continued, "I am nothing more than a diamond trapped in a case on display!"

Right after she finished her last sentence, Pharaoh Seti slapped her right in the face and scolded at her furiously, "HENUTMIRE! How dare you say something this outrageous! I don't care about who you love or what you dream, you are the Princess of Egypt and you must follow the ancient tradition! Marrying you off to the Hittites is also for the greater good for Egypt!"

Henutmire covered the part of her face with her hand where her father slapped her, keeping it there with her head tilted glaring at her father with cold eyes, Rameses and Moses could see there was some blood at the corner of her lip.

After seeing their beloved sister got slap and hearing their father's words, Moses and Rameses gasped in shock. Rameses covered his hand over his mouth with hurt in his eyes for his sister. He proceeded to walk outside of the curtains to run to his sister's aid but Moses grabbed him by the arm and stopped him and shook his head and held his brother close as they watch helplessly.

"The greater good for Egypt?" Henutmire said in a whisper, glaring at her father with pure hatred and then laughed mockingly, "FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF EGYPT!"

She then started yelling, "Let me remind you father what the greater good of Egypt has done, 400 years ago a ruthless King thought it was FINE to enslave our Hebrew allies who live here peacefully amongst us. Father your kingship is nothing but a joke, you are sitting here carrying on the traditions of a madman not the ambitions of your own, how could you stand here and look at your country, set yourself up as God upon and be proud! I'm pretty sure those Hebrew mothers are quite proud of you. Is this the legacy you want my little brother to have who I love with all my heart? I refuse to stand by and watch you make him into a demon like you! And speaking of the Hebrews, was it not their God that long ago saved Egypt from the great famine through the good king of dreams Joseph? If it wasn't for their God you wouldn't be standing here all proud and self-righteous as a king. You really have a unique way of showing thanks to him and I hope he turns this place over into the pit of hell! You are no king! You're nothing more than a murderer and a rapist!"

Seti took a step back and looked at Henutmire in shock, behind the curtains, Moses's and Rameses's eyes were widened, they were too shock at Henutmire's statement. Their father...a murder...a rapist? This is too much dark information for their younger minds that the two little boys couldn't understand yet.

"What is going on? This seems really bad…I should go find mother..." Rameses said and he had a feeling that something bad was about to happen soon.

"Yes, that's a good idea...I'm starting to get scared about it..." Moses agreed and looked at his brother with worry and a bit fear in his brown eyes.

Rameses wanted to move but his body suddenly froze. For some reason he wanted his mother but couldn't move. He was anxious to see what his father would do next.

Pharaoh Seti finally calmed himself down and stared at Henutmire deadly in the eyes, the tension between them grew even bigger than before. He walked a bit nearer, his steps were heavy, then stood in front of Henutmire and asked in a dangerous tone, "How did you know, Henutmire?"

His daughter didn't respond to him then he finally snapped, "I AM ASKING YOU HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT IT! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!"

Moses flinched behind Rameses and buried his head behind his brother's back shaking in fear. He never seen his father this mad before and it truly scared him.

Henutmire never feared her father probably the only one that had the guts to stand up to him, because they were exactly alike as far as temper goes.

But it was something about her father right now that they gave her slight intimidation but she didn't show it. She stood her ground and slowly said, "because I saw you bastard, I saw everything, you ripping the clothes from her body, screaming at her, saying that you are pharaoh..."

Pharaoh Seti glared at her with deathly eyes as she proclaimed the memory of his evil deed and he told her to shut up but she kept on going mocking and mimicking what he said that night, "I am God, I am God and you will learn respect and submit yourself."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she recalled the memories of what happened to a person that she loved dearly.

Pharaoh Seti then said in a deep tone, "I warn you child, hold your tongue."

But she didn't listen and continued, "I am the Morning Sun and you will feel its power!"

With that said, he finally snapped and saw a whip was next to him. The Pharaoh quickly grabbed it yelling that he will show Henutmire her place and began to beat her up merciless. Princess Tia, the eldest child of the family suddenly stormed in when she heard the commotion. She ran to her father and tried to proceed to stop him from beating her sister and plead, "Father! Please STOP!"

Tia protected her younger sister with her back but the Pharaoh was too mad and completely lost his cool, he wouldn't stop whipping the both of them, soon the two sisters collapsed to the floor screaming in pain as their father went crazy, then Queen Tuya came in begging her husband to stop, "Seti stop this! You're going to kill our daughters!"

He then grabbed his wife's shoulders and screamed at her in the face, "Know your place woman!" and pushed her to the floor. Rameses couldn't take it anymore and bravely charged out from the curtains to grab his father's arm, shouting at him to stop, while Moses sank to the floor crying and screaming. A couple of guards grabbed the Pharaoh, begging him to forgive their intrusion but they were worried and proceeded to calm him down.

Queen Tuya gathered all her strength and crawled to her daughters and huddled next to them as they all lay on the floor crying. Rameses crawled under his sisters' arms to held Henutmire tight and began to cry for her, for all of them. Moses still kneeling on the floor behind the curtains crying, then Thermuthis, the third born daughter, came to him and pulled the frightened Moses gently into her arms to soothe him, trying her best to remain strong for her youngest little brother as silent tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

It was night time, the palace finally returned to its peace. Moses was too scared to sleep alone after witnessing what happened this afternoon, so he was allowed to sleep with Rameses in his chamber. Henutmire covered the blanket over to Rameses's and Moses's shoulders and sat by the bed's side, singing a lullaby softly to her younger brothers:

An evening star shines bright on me

The Nile River a gift it gave

I walk the path with two princes

Come fly with me

Just you and me

Forever we will be

I walk with two princes

Angels ring your bells

Come fly with me

Isis mistress of the Sun

Hapi siren of river dreams

My heart is ruled by two princes

No greater love I'll ever know

Nephthys cast the spell

Now we're bound in love

Forever the three

So let it be

My two little princes

The Morning Sun my river bed

I walk the path with divine princes

Forever we will be

Just you, me, just the three

Know greater love I'll ever know

When Rameses and Moses fell asleep, Henutmire smiled sadly at them, she leaned down her head and gave each of them a gentle kiss on their cheek, and then she took out two necklaces out from her sleeve. Henutmire placed the red scarab necklace beside Moses and placed the other necklace that looked like a golden solar disk with blue horns beside Rameses. Her expression suddenly turned from sadness into determination, but when she stood up and was ready to leave the chamber, she heard Rameses called her, "Sister?"

Henutmire looked back and saw Rameses rubbing his sleepy eyes with his little hand and staring at her with those innocent dark eyes.

"Rameses…"

She slowly walked back to her little brother and sat on the bed beside him, placing both of her hands gently on his small shoulders, "Please listen to your sister and promise me one thing."

Rameses blinked at her in confusion but nodded anyway.

"Rameses, no matter what will happen in the future do not forget who you are, and never become a man like father." Henutmire said to him with a very serious tone.

At first, Rameses remained silent for a while, he couldn't really understand what his sister meant but he nodded again, "Alright, I promise."

Henutmire smiled and kissed on Rameses's forehead one last time, "Good, now go back to sleep, my beloved little brother."

Rameses smiled back to his sister, leaning his body on the bed and went back to sleep.

"Rameses…Moses…please forgive me…"

A tear fell from Henutmire's right eye, walking out of Rameses's chamber and closed the door quietly.

* * *

In the next morning, Rameses and Moses woke up and saw two necklaces from their sister beside them. They both found it strange then went out of the chamber with the necklaces in their hand, searching for Henutmire. She wasn't in her chamber, wasn't at their favorite spot in the royal garden, wasn't at the temples of the Gods, there were no traces of their sister in the whole palace, even when they ask the handmaidens of Henutmire, they all shook their heads not knowing where their Princess was. The little brothers decided to go ask their mother but once they entered their mother's chamber, they saw their mother siting on the armchair crying, and their other two older sisters were comforting her but also had tears in their eyes.

"W-what is going on mother? Where is sister Henutmire?" Rameses asked.

Queen Tuya looked up at her younger sons weakly and said almost with a choking voice, "Your sister…Henutmire…is gone…"

The two youngest Princes were shock at their mother's words, heartbroken. The necklaces slowly slipped out from their hand and fell on the floor.

********Flashback End ********

* * *

After listening to Rameses's backstory about his sister Henutmire, we could only sat there in silence, then Hana and I slowly looked at each other, realizing the fact to why Rameses would become who he was in the movie, if Moses left Egypt, he will have no one to protect or no one else to be by his side and under his father's influence, he became colder and colder, then many years later he'll end up like his father being a ruthless and cruel Pharaoh.

I was a little worried about Moses so I stood up and said to Rameses, "Thanks for telling us the story about your sister, Rameses. I should return in the palace and find Moses, see you soon." Rameses understood and nodded, I waved at them and left the two alone at the royal garden.

Hana sat beside Rameses under the sycamore tree and leaned her head on to his shoulder, "I'm really sorry about your sister Henutmire..."

Rameses then leaned in closer, resting his cheek upon her golden locks as her head rested on his shoulder. He stared off into the distance, eyes filled with the lingering memories of that horrid day that forced his sister away from his life, memories echoed all around him in the royal garden. 9 years of memories and 14 years of memories without her there, all stolen because of his Father. Rameses saw his other sisters and his aunt every now and again but it was not the same not how it used to be, all of it stolen and broken apart because his father was a complete sociopath, "I was such a fool, how could I have not seen it? Seen him for what he was, what he really is."

Hana nuzzled her cheek on his shoulders and said with a sweet and comforting voice, "Rameses, your father is indeed a cruel man and if he can't change at least you can, your sister has faith in you and I too have faith in you, you are far more better than your father when you at least try to be yourself instead caring about what he said." she took his hand into hers and squeezed it gently.

"But what if I can't? What if I'm destined to be a monster like him? What if I'm destined to be an unfitting Pharaoh?"

Rameses continued to look in Hana's eyes with longing but with a still slight sad expression on his face. Trying his best to take in what she said for encouragement and strength.

Hana lifted her head and looked at Rameses in the eyes with her green ones, she gave him the most confident smile he ever seen, "Nobody knows what the future will become, but so long you continue to love and care for your family, friends and your people, then you are already a fitting Pharaoh. He is he, you are you, if you keep on living in your father or your death brother's shadows then you'll never become what you should be. Remember what your sister told you, never forget who you are."

He never forgot his sister's words but the problem was he didn't know who he was. There was one Rameses he wanted to be and the other his father wanted him to be so who was he exactly?

He took his hand and brushed her cheek so lightly, "My Nile Goddess, I hear everything you say but the problem is I don't know who I am right now..."

And with that being said, he turned his head down towards the ground.

Hana still smiling at him and gently cupped his face to make him look into her green eyes again, she understood that Rameses was still in conflict with himself, whether to be the one he wanted to be or the one his father wanted him to be. She spoke to him with patient and love, "I'll always believe in you Rameses, I believe that one day you will know who you truly are and be what you really want to be, no matter what will happen, I promise you that I'll support you and be by your side at the end." Slowly, she kissed Rameses tenderly on the lips, showing her sincere and faith to him.

Rameses kissed her back, cupping her face with his hands as well. All the sadness and worry vanished, now replaced by comfort and bliss. He was really grateful to the Gods for giving him Hana, the love of his life to be at his side.

* * *

A woman's tearing scream echoed from the deepest end of the dark tunnel.

"Are you satisfied with my skills, Princess Ishkara?"

A beast like man had a large and muscular body figure, he was bald and wearing in a savage's attire with a white fox skin scarf around his neck, tan skin already tainted with blood, holding a big axe in his hand, bloodthirsty dark eyes staring at the Babylonian Princess who was now looking down coldly at the three foreign Princesses' bloody bodies lying on the ground lifelessly like broken dolls.

"Not bad, you Barbarians are really like they say, brutal and merciless." Ishkara said in an ice cold tone with no emotion.

"So do I get my reward now?" The Barbarian man asked, his voice was deep and growls could be heard out of his throat, a voice like a wolf thirsted for blood.

"Don't be hasty. I am now going to tell you your real task." Ishkara said with a cruel smile.

"Then what is my real task?" He asked.

"I want you to kill the daughter of the Sinai and bring me her blood."

Ishkara handed the Barbarian a silver chalice, "When you kill her, do not forget to pour her blood into this chalice, it must be full."

The Barbarian sneered and took the chalice from Ishkara's hand.

"What should we do with these girls?" He asked, looking at the dead bodies of the three foreign Princesses on the ground.

"Don't worry, I made a deal with someone and these Princesses will be very useful for them, I also paid a servant to be an eyewitness."

Ishkara began to laugh in a villainous way, "This is going to be so much fun, a perfect definition of 'kill two birds with one stone'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, I really have to thank Queen Diamond Serenity, without her help this chapter wouldn't turn out to be this amazing! A HUGE THANKS TO HER! Oh, and yes, we get to know the three elder sisters of Rameses in this chapter, according to the ancient Egyptian history, they really do exist as his sisters. The oldest one was Tia, the second was Henutmire and the third one was Thermuthis. The lyric of the lullaby that was sang by Henutmire was written by Queen Diamond Serenity :D


	13. Dangerous Conspiracy

The backstory about Henutmire that Rameses told us was really long and now it was almost night time. When I returned to the palace, a servant told me that Moses already went back to his chamber after he escorted his adoptive mother to her chamber.

Once he saw me entered his chamber, his mood suddenly brighten and came to embraced me, kissing me tenderly with affection, then I saw the bruises on his tan skin and pushed him away lightly, "Moses, your bruises need to be tended." I said with a concerned look.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing seri…Ouch! Hey!"

I gave a small pat on his bruised arm and made him cry in pain for a brief moment.

"Nothing serious, huh?" I said with an amused smile while he glared at me, rubbing the part where I patted him.

"Why can't my sweetheart be gentle to me for once?" Moses said, pretending to be sad.

"I thought you like it rough." I said and that caused him to blush slightly because he knew what I meant.

"Alright, stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

Moses obeyed and sat on his bed waited until he saw me came back with a small red case that had a white cross symbol on it, he looked at it curiously, "What's that in your hand?"

"It's a first aid kit, where all the medical supplies and equipment are kept in it." I said and sat beside Moses on the bed.

I opened the first aid kit and took the bruises spray out. Moses's eyes widened a little, becoming more curious. I took Moses's hand gently to lift it up a bit, and then used the bruises spray to spray some medicine on the purple bruises. In Moses's point of view it was like liquid that is blown or driven through the air in the form of tiny drops that landed on his skin, the sudden wetness and cool feeling almost made him jump and I could feel him wanting to flinch away.

"W-what was that!? What did you do!?" Moses said and clearly freaked out a little bit.

"Don't be afraid, what I just sprayed on you was just a traditional herbal medicine which is used for the relief of minor injuries, muscular pain, stiffness and sprains. So it is completely harmless." I explained patiently.

"So…this thing can spray medicine out like that?" Moses asked, pointing at the medicine spray in my hand and I nodded.

"Wow…amazing…" he said in awe.

Finally, Moses calmed himself down and let me tended all his bruises.

"How's your mother?" I asked.

Moses's expression changed at the mention of his adoptive mother and sighed tiredly, "Not so well, after what happened today…it truly broke her heart."

"I really feel bad for your mother, Moses…I mean, she is such a kind woman and it's just not fair to her, she never deserves to go through this kind of hardship." I said, and clenched my fist tightly that made the skin of my hand turn pale.

Moses placed his hand onto my clenching fist and squeezing it gently. I looked up and saw him smiling warmly to me and said, "You have a good heart, Eve, and you're right, it is not fair to her. After all, she was the one who saved me and raised me with so much love…I didn't know how to repay her for everything she did for me."

I smiled back at Moses, and stopped clenching my fist instead locked our fingers together.

We leaned closer and our lips touched, then we began to kiss each other passionately, until we needed air to breath and parted away, panting softly.

"I think we should visit your mother tomorrow morning, what do you think?" I asked.

"I think it's a lovely idea, my sweetheart." Moses said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Then I'll go back to my room now." I said and stood up from the bed.

"What!? W-wait! Don't you want to sleep with me?" Moses was dumbfounded when I suddenly wanted to leave him alone.

"Sorry, your body are full of bruises and now covered with medicine that smells, it won't do us good if we sleep together but when your bruises are recovered then I'll sleep with you again, I promise."

Before Moses could say anything, I playfully kissed him on the cheek and turned around as fast as I can and walked toward the door.

"Good night, Moses~"

I winked at him and closed the door in front of me, and then I giggled when his frustrated moans could be heard from his chamber.

Moses was disappointed, because he was really forward tonight with his sweetheart in his arms but I was right about the bruises and the smell of the medicine. But suddenly, he smelled something else in his chamber. It smelled like smoke, then his head began to get dizzy and his vision starting to burr, losing his balance, "Grrah…W-what is wrong with me? Why a-am I…"

Before he could say another word, he fell on the floor and the last thing he could remember was a shadow coming closer to him…

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A girl's tearing scream woke Moses up, he was startled by the sudden scream of a girl and quickly jumped up, he saw a servant girl in Mitanni attire just ran out of the chamber, then Moses noticed something wasn't right, he was sitting on the floor, a sword with blood in his hand and he even had some blood on his body.

"Moses?"

Moses looked to his side and eyes widened in huge shock, it was Rameses, who seemed to just wake up like he did, and his body was also cover in blood and had a sword in his hand.

"R-Rameses? W-what is going on here? Why are you in my chamber?" Moses asked, starting to get more and more confused.

"I should be the one asking you, this is my chamber and why are we holding a sword in our hand and cover in blood?"

The Egyptian Princes smelled blood behind them. They slowly turned around and saw the most horrifying thing they ever seen in their lives.

Three dead foreign Princesses were lying on Rameses's bed with their eyes opened, and the whole sheets were tinted in red from the blood. Rameses and Moses stared at them in pure shock and took a step back in fear. Before they could react, the door suddenly was bust open and a group of people saw the horror sight, all of them gasped in shock.

"My Amirah!"

The Mitanni King almost collapsed when he saw his beloved daughter lying dead on the bed then he saw the two Egyptian Princes were still holding the bloody swords in their hands, he became furious, "Y-you killed my precious daughter!"

"N-no! W-we didn't do it! We really have no idea how this happen!" Moses tried to explain, noticing he was still holding the sword so he quickly threw it away, Rameses did the same.

"LAIRS! Guards! Take down these killers!"

Some of the Mitanni guards appeared from behind and went to grab the Egyptians Princes' upper arms and forced them to kneel down on the floor.

"WE DID NOT KILL YOUR DAUGHTERS!" Rameses yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The Byblos King shouted angrily at Rameses.

"One of Princess Amirah's servant girls told us what she saw, that our daughters were invited into your chamber last night and never came out!" The Libya King said to Rameses and his hands were balled into fists tightly in anger, staring at him in hatred.

"I do not recall inviting your daughters to my chamber last night!"

Rameses remembered clearly that he never invited the Princesses to his chamber last night, all he remembered that he smelled some smoke in his chamber and suddenly lost consciousness.

"What is going on here!?"

After hearing the news from an Egyptian guard, Pharaoh Seti rushed into his eldest son's chamber and saw the dead bodies of the three foreign Princesses on Rameses's bed, and his sons covered in blood. He was shocked, but still trying his best to remain calm.

"Pharaoh! Your maniac of sons just killed our daughters out of cold blood! What do you have a say about this!" the Mitanni King said, staring right into Pharaoh Seti's eyes.

Pharaoh Seti knew his sons were troublemakers but he believed his sons would never do such horrible things such as killing, and this whole situation just seem insanely not normal.

"Father, please believe us, Moses and I will never kill people!" Rameses pleaded, even though he called his father a monster yesterday during their argument but right now, he really needed his father's help.

The Pharaoh sighed wearily, the dead bodies of the Princesses on his son's bed, the blood on their bodies, the swords on the floor were also cover in blood. The 'evidences' around them were clearly saying that Rameses and Moses were the 'murderers' and it would be too hard to clear up their suspect.

"Take them to the royal court room, we should first investigate everything before we declare them guilty or not." Pharaoh said calmly to the foreign Kings and hoping they will agree.

"Father…" Moses and Rameses stared at their father in disbelief.

The three foreign Kings looked at each other, and they finally agreed to Pharaoh's suggestion.

* * *

"Lady Eve! Lady Eve!"

After receiving the shocking news from the other servants and guards in the palace, Layla and Kakra run back to their lady's chamber.

I was really startled by their actions and asked, "Layla, Kakra, did something terrible happen?"

"Y-yes! It's really bad! T-the Princes…t-they were taken to the royal court room because o-of the murder of the three foreign Princesses!"

My eyes were widened in shock, "Seriously!?"

The twin handmaidens nodded with a worry look, I run my hand through my hair starting to walk around in circles. This must be some sort of conspiracy and it was obvious that someone was trying to frame Moses and Rameses.

"What should I do now? This is bad!"

The reason why I was panicking it was because this kind of event will never happen in the movie, if we didn't alter the history, everything would have been peacefully until Moses return to Egypt after 2 decades of course but now things got into a chaotic twisted turn.

"I must tell Hana about this!"

I decided to go find Hana and visited her chamber.

"Hana!"

When I arrived at Hana's chamber and knocked on the door, Hana didn't reply to me which started to scare me, "Hana?"

"DON'T COME IN EVE!"

Once I heard Hana's scream, I fear there was something wrong and opened the door immediately. Then I saw a large man having his arm wrapped around Hana's neck and his other hand holding a huge axe, Hana was struggling and trying to get free. The man's clothes were mostly made of animal skin, he looked a lot like a cave man or a savage, but then it stroked me…this man is a Barbarian!

"LET GO OF MY FRIEND YOU BEAST!"

I shouted at him angrily but he only grunted with a smirk.

"Daughter of the Sinai, I was planning to pay you a visit and bring your lovely friend to you but I was surprise you came here instead, which spares my time." He said and gave me a cruel smile, waving his axe at me.

"What do you want?" I glared at him but I still kept my distance from him so he would not do anything to Hana.

"What I want? Your blood, of course." He pointed his axe at me and sneered.

"No!" Hana cried.

"Silence!"

The Barbarian got annoyed and threaten Hana with his axe under her chin, forcing her to stay quiet, I panicked, "Stop, don't hurt her!"

"I won't hurt your little friend unless you do as I say!" he pointed his axe at me once again.

"Come to me closer and let me use my axe to slice your head off, don't worry, it'll be quick and painless~"

My eyes were widened in shock, realizing that it was me he wanted and not Hana, but why? Why did he want to kill me? So there was only one explanation: he was paid from someone who wants me dead.

I suddenly remembered there was something in my pocket and thought out a plan.

"Alright, I'll do as you say." I said, trying to sound as calm as I can.

I slowly walked toward the Barbarian, while Hana shaking her head and tears coming out of her eyes, she wanted to scream so badly but she couldn't.

"Good thing you're obedience, now closer to me so I can use my axe to kill you."

Once I stood in front of the Barbarian and Hana, he grinned evilly and slowly raised his axe, Hana began to struggle again, but before he was about to use his axe on me, I quickly took out the bruises spray from my pocket and spray it right into his eyes.

"Grraaaahhhhhh!"

He screamed in pain and finally let go of Hana and rubbing his eyes with his free hand. I pulled Hana into my arms, she gave me a tight hug but I pushed her away and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Hana, don't mind me! Go find the others and bring them all outside the palace and wait in front of the balcony! They need to know about the Barbarian!" I yelled at Hana, trying to let her leave the chamber at once before it's too late.

Hana gave me one last worry look then she nodded, quickly turned around and ran out of the chamber to find Rameses and the others.

After the Barbarian restored his vision, he suddenly gone all berserk, glaring at me with bloody red eyes and let out a monstrous roar. He began to swing his huge axe, breaking the furniture around. I was honestly scared cause this time, I was facing a true killer who wanted my head and the Barbarians are known to be extremely brutal and insane.

_I must lure the Barbarian to the balcony so anyone can see him._

"Hey! It is me who you want, right? Then come and catch me if you can!" I shouted at him and sprinted out of the chamber, I could hear the Barbarian's roars and heavy footsteps from behind. It caused my heart race repeatedly fast and my whole body broke out cold sweat.

It a good thing that the Barbarian completely lost his sense and didn't care for being seen in public anymore.

"Look! An Intruder!" one of the palace guards shouted when he saw the Barbarian chasing after me in the hallway.

"He's chasing after the daughter of the Sinai, we must protect her!"

Some palace guards bravely let me through and blocked the Barbarian's way, but the Barbarian was too powerful that he merciless slaughtered the palace guards in half with his axe like slicing lambs' meat. Hearing their piercing cries from behind, tears formed in my eyes while I continued to run without looking back. Theses brave guards just sacrificed their life to protect me, and it was the first time that someone would risk their lives to save me.

_I'm so sorry…but don't worry, I'll revenge for you all!_

I tried to remain strong and finally I lured the Barbarian up to the balcony where the Pharaoh once announced to his people about us. It was the perfect place that everyone could see this giant monster.

"Ha ha ha ha~~~ You are now in a dead end little wretch! Time to say good bye to your life!"

The Barbarian licked his lips in a nasty manner and tightened his hand that held the huge axe, coming slowly closer to me. I have faith in Hana that she will bring everyone under the balcony to see this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing my fighting position, gathering all the courage I have left in me and opened my eyes to look at the Barbarian with determination. He began to attack with his axe and I tried my best to distance myself from him and kept on dodging.

"Eve is up there!" Hana screamed loudly and pointed to the balcony above them.

Hana went to the royal court room and told everything to the Pharaoh and the three foreign Kings, she was also just in time to save Rameses and Moses before the both of them were declared guilty.

They were all led by Hana out of the palace and looking up at the balcony. All of them were shocked to see a Barbarian getting near the daughter of the Sinai, ready to kill her with his axe.

"EVE!" Moses shouted.

When he saw his concubine was facing alone against the terrifying Barbarian, his heart almost stopped and fear was all he could feel.

"I must save her!"

Then Moses saw the Mitanni soldier beside him had a bow and arrows, he quickly grabbed it all away from the soldier without asking. He straightened his position, lifted the bow up toward the balcony and pulled his arrow back carefully, locking on to his target, Moses tried to calm his heart and took a deep breath, then let go of the arrow. Like a lightning, the arrow successfully shoots right through the Barbarian's throat!

"Ggrwaaha…!?"

The wounded Barbarian began to clenched painfully on his throat, coughing blood out, I found my chance and pushed him over the edge with full strength, he screamed until he fell to his death, the whole body crashed onto the ground in front of the people under the balcony, blood splattered everywhere.

The Barbarian was finally dead…

I felt my legs suddenly weaken and kneeled on the floor, panting hard and my body still couldn't stop shaking from the previous event, "I…I'm still alive…I…I…"

"EVE!"

I saw Moses ran up to the balcony, he quickly threw himself to me and embraced me in a tight hug, I could feel him shaking, "Oh, Eve…I thought I'll lose you there…I'm so glad you're safe now." I smiled and hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder feeling his warmth.

Later, Moses and I decided to see the dead Barbarian and went outside together.

General Khnurn was examining the Barbarian body then he found two interesting things that got his attention, "Pharaoh, I found something."

First, he showed us a bracelet, "I know this bracelet's design…it is Mitanni's design."

"I recognize this bracelet, it belongs to my daughter Amirah!"

General Khnurn handed the bracelet to the Mitanni King.

"H-how did that Barbarian has my daughter's bracelet?" the Mitanni King looked at the bracelet in his hand then at the Barbarian, he was confused.

"There's also something else I found from the Barbarian."

Next, general Khnurn took out a small bag and opened it to show us what was inside, "There are 20 pieces of silver in this bag, with this amount it seems that someone has paid for this Barbarian to assassinate the daughter of the Sinai."

"What!? My life only worth 20 pieces of silver!?" I exclaimed.

"Eve…that's not the point…" Hana sighed.

"My lord Pharaoh, I have something to report."

The chief healer Jendayi came and bowed to us, "I just examine the bodies of the three foreign Princesses and the wounds on their bodies aren't cause by swords."

Then she say the axe on the ground that laid beside the dead Barbarian, she walked toward it and kneeled down to examining the axe, she nodded and stood up to continue her explanation, "The wounds on the foreign Princesses was in fact cause by this very axe, normally only axes can slice the body deeper with only one strike and the wounds would look thicker, a wound from a sword will be thin and cut clean."

"So…you are telling us that this Barbarian is the same man who killed our daughters?" The King of Byblos asked, looking down at the Barbarian's dead body.

"It seems so…" The King of Mitanni said and used his fingertip to gently touch the bracelet in his hand, staring at it with sorrow eyes.

This bracelet was a birthday gift he gave to his beloved daughter Amirah and remembered how happy his daughter was and promised him that she will cherish this bracelet with her life. He knew very well that Amirah would never let anyone touch her bracelet so there was no doubt that this Barbarian was the real murderer of his daughter.

"Then Prince Rameses and Prince Moses are really innocent." One of the Mitanni guards said.

"Of course we are innocent! It is obvious that someone was trying to frame us both!" Rameses angrily shouted at them, he was glad that they're no longer suspects but knowing that there was someone trying to frame him and his brother made him boiled inside.

"Not just that, I think someone was trying to make our alliances turn against us and cause a war too." General Khnurn explained, he had seen this kind of incident before in the past, there were many people will try to do such dirty conspiracy in order to achieve their goal.

"Wait, what about that Mitanni servant girl? She said that she saw me and Rameses...could it be…that she was lying?" Moses said, then suddenly, everyone's eyes were widened to the shocking realization, they all had been fooled.

"General Khnurn! Go find me that Mitanni servant girl right now! We must question her to know who is really behind all this conspiracy!" Pharaoh demanded.

"Yes, your excellency!"

When general Khnurn and his men were ready to search for the Mitanni servant girl, a group of palace guards ran toward us and reported, "M-my lord Pharaoh, w-we found a dead body of a girl who wears a Mitanni attire at the hallway!"

"What did you say!?"

We were all shocked to this sudden news, and it seemed that this person who was behind this evil plan was very smart and dangerous.

* * *

"A toast to our glorious future!"

Meanwhile at the Hittites Prince's chamber, Hattusili and Ashur made a toast, celebrating together until a man in black cloak with a right eye patch appeared like a phantom, stepping out from the shady corner of the room and bowed to the Princes.

"Prince Hattusili, I am here to report you that the plan to frame the Princes of Egypt for the murder of the three foreign Princesses has failed." The Hittites spy said.

"WHAT!?" Ashur screamed in disbelief.

"Tell me the details."

Unlike the Assyrian Prince, the Hittites Prince still kept his cool, however he was a bit surprise that the frame had failed so quickly in one day.

"A Barbarian invaded the palace and took the daughter of the Nile as hostage in order to force the daughter the Sahara to sacrifice her own life."

Ashur's and Hattusili's eyes were widened in shock.

This wasn't their plan! They never wanted to harm the daughter of the Nile and the daughter of the Sinai.

"That Babylonian woman!" Ashur cursed, while Hattusili frowned.

They were smart enough to realize that the Babylonian Princess wanted to kill the daughter of the Sinai for a reason and even the daughter of the Nile got involved into this assassination.

"Continue!" Ashur demanded impatiently.

The Hittites spy simply nodded, "The daughter of the Sinai was quite clever and brave, she somehow managed to save the daughter of the Nile and used herself to lure the Barbarian up to the balcony, they began to fight against each other, the Barbarian seemed to be stronger, but luckily Prince Moses came to the rescue. He used his bow and shoots an arrow right through the Barbarian's throat, and then the daughter of the Sinai took her chance and pushed him off the balcony, causing the Barbarian fell to his death. Later, they found some evidences on the Barbarian that proofed the Egyptian Princes' innocent."

After the Hittites spy finished his report, Ashur angrily threw his chalice away, red wine spilling all over the floor.

"We were so close!" Ashur shouted.

Yes, they were close, so close that the frame of the two Egyptian Princes for murdering the three foreign Princesses could have cause a huge war and turn one of Egypt's three strong alliances into foes. Then they will have the perfect chance to destroy the Egyptian Princes and claim the Goddesses for themselves.

"It could have been the perfect plan!" Ashur said in frustration, running his hand through his curly black hair.

"Calm yourself, Prince Ashur. We still have enough time and chances to get rid of the Egyptian Princes." Hattusili said coolly, not really affected by the failed plan, rubbing his goatee, he continued, "We should thank Princess Ishkara for killing the Mitanni servant girl right when the plan failed or else you and I will get into a serious trouble."

"Humph, she just wanted to cover up her own crime since she was the one who paid that Mitanni servant to be some stupid eyewitness!" Ashur sneered, he never really liked the Babylonian Princess even though she was also very beautiful, but to him, he only has eyes for the daughter of the Sinai, his blue eyed maiden.

"But it's still a clever move." Hattusili stated.

"Grrr! Damn that Moses! He might be lucky today but I'll make sure he won't get lucky next time!" Ashur stormed out of Hattusili's chamber without saying a word to him.

"My Prince, are there any other wishes you want me to do?" the Hittites spy asked.

Hattusili was in deep thought, and then he said to his loyal spy seriously, "Yes, Redica, I want you to spy on the daughter of the Nile and protect her at all costs, but please do it secretly."

"Yes, your highness, I'll do it with honor."

The Hittites spy who was called Redica bowed to his Prince and disappeared into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter might be a bit brutal for some people's taste so I tried my best for not making the graphic violence too clear. And after this chapter, I believe it's clear to you who are the villains of this story now, I really have fun writing it (aside the killing part...). In the next chapter it'll be more peaceful and there will be an unexpected person going to show up too ;)


	14. An unexpected visitor

"Humph…I should have known that Barbarian is an idiotic fool."

In an abandon underground tunnel, the Babylonian Princess was standing in front of the pond, staring coldly at the reflection of herself.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, there are still many chances to kill her anyway, I have time."

Ishkara continued to stare at the reflection of the pond, and then she began to speak in Babylonian, stretching both of her hands toward the pond, like she was casting a spell, "Oh Goddess Ishtar, please hear your humble servant's call, guide me with your light and show me a new path toward destiny!"

Suddenly, the clear pond started to form into a black water spiral, dark smokes and lightning appearing around the pond. A few minutes later, a tiny black bottle in a shape of Ishtar float out of the water spiral.

Ishkara went to take the bottle and examined it in her hand, her eyes widened in surprise, "T-this is…!?"

* * *

The next day, the royal guests from the Kings' meeting feast finally returned to their homelands, the three foreign Kings decided to do their daughters' funeral at their own nations. Only Princess Ishkara, Prince Ashur and Prince Hattusili wanted to stay in Egypt for a long while. After the horrifying incident, Moses forced me to move into his chamber for my own safety and I couldn't argue with him because I now knew that someone wanted to kill me, but for what reason I didn't have the slightest idea which was really troublesome. And Rameses also did the same like Moses, and I remembered how worried he was when Hana told him that the Barbarian took her as a hostage and even threatened her with an axe, so Hana and I will sleep in our husbands' chamber for now on.

I slowly noticed that the weather here in Egypt were getting a little bit cooler than before, Hana told me it must be October now in Egypt.

While our husbands were out doing their duties as always, Hana and I were having a peaceful walk in the palace hallway together, then Queen Tuya's handmaiden Nahia came to us and bowed, "Lady Hana, Lady Eve, Queen Tuya wants to summon you two to the living room quarters right away." We looked at each other and nodded, following Nahia from behind toward the living room quarters.

"Ah, my lovely girls, you are finally here."

When we entered the room, Queen Tuya stood up from her chair and came to give us a motherly hug, and we returned the hug of course.

"Is there something important you need to tell us, Queen Tuya?" I asked.

"You don't have to call me Queen Tuya anymore, just call me mother and yes, there is something important that I want to tell you, please have a sit."

We sit together at the table and Queen Tuya ordered her handmaiden to bring us some tea and desserts, then she began to explain, "Today is the feast day of Ma'at, and since it's your first time celebrating this festival, I was thinking maybe you and Hana can try to plan out the banquet for tonight."

"What!? Tonight!? A banquet!?" I was so surprise to hear this sudden news because I wasn't even prepared to do some banquet.

"B-but…we never plan out a banquet before." Hana said nervously.

"I know, but you two are my sons' concubines and it's important to show people a good imagine." Queen Tuya said cheerfully.

"So it's all about reputation." I said, but I didn't see this as something bad though.

"Not completely, I just wanted to give you two a chance to try it out, I remember when I was married to Seti, I was given the task to plan out banquets, it wasn't pretty for the first time but I managed so I believe it'll be a good training for you. Anyway…"

Queen Tuya turned around and clapped her hands, we both were very surprise to see the least two people we wanted to see stepped out from the other side of the room, "Hotep and Huy will help you girls, they are very good at arrangement after all."

"I thought they're just high priests." I said in a sarcastic way which earned two glares from the two men.

"Yes, however, Hotep and Huy are very loyal to our royal family and have been excellent advisers too so they will be very helpful to you." Queen Tuya assured us with a smile, while I still looked at the two high priests doubtfully.

"Alright…if Queen Tuya said so then we'll try our best to arrange this banquet for the feast day of Ma'at." Hana tried to sound as positive as possible with a forceful smile, I knew she didn't like the high priests either.

"Great! Oh! I almost forgot, since we're family now so I invited my sister and my other two daughters to come over and celebrate the feast day of Ma'at with us, I can't wait to show them my sons' lovely concubines and trust me they will love you!" Queen Tuya squealed with excitement, it was a relief to see that she finally cheered up after so many drama going around the past few days but what really got me nervous was to meet Rameses's and Moses's sisters and aunt coming over to visit and the worst part was that Hana and I had to arrange the whole banquet for the festival with the 'helps' of those two annoying priests!

_This is going to be the most stressful day ever!_

After Queen Tuya dismissed us from the living room quarters, we had to follow the two high priests toward the royal kitchen as what they called the first step to prepare the banquet. When we arrived in the royal kitchen, many cooks and bakers are busy cooking and baking all kinds of dishes and desserts.

Huy was the first one who cleared his throat and began to speak to us with a strict tone, "Now girls, as the royal Princes' concubines it is important to follow the ancient traditions or else it will be disgraceful to the entire royal family."

"Get to the point." I said in a cool voice which obviously contented my impatience.

Huy glared at me but he tried to keep himself calm this time and continued, "Well, our duty is to help you arrange the most prefect banquet for the feast day of Ma'at tonight so first step is to prepare the rich dishes like butter, cheese, fattened fowl and beef, flavored with rosemary, cumin, garlic, parsley, cinnamon and mustard, and sweetened with honey, figs and other fruits. Oh, and meat is a luxury in our traditional meals, so it must be the finest meat from all Egypt and the best wine must not forget as well."

"Wow, that's a lot of food." Hana said in awe.

"Of course! Many royalties, nobles and the riches will join this banquet to celebrate the feast day of Ma'at! We need that much food to serve!" Huy shouted at Hana, and then she slowly used a hand to wipe off his saliva he just spitted on her face.

"So you want us to buy all these food or what?" I asked.

"No need, the ingredients are already there and the cooks will cook them, your job is to make sure that the dishes and desserts I just listed are served properly at the banquet, understand?" Huy said and we both look at each other for a while then gave him a nod.

"Good, Hotep your turn…Hotep?"

We all looked around the royal kitchen and found Hotep sitting at the table not far away from us, enjoying his wine and eating some desserts from the golden plate.

"HOTEP!" Huy screamed in disbelief at his partner.

"W-what!?" Hotep was startled by Huy's scream and almost fell from his sit.

"I said it's your turn!" Huy hissed, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Ah…yes, well then, follow me, the next step will be the decoration." Hotep cleared his throat, trying to calm himself and not showing his embarrassment to us.

We followed him to the great hall where the banquet will be held, many servants were already doing their jobs, busy decorating the whole place.

"This great hall is chosen by the Queen herself to celebrate the festival because it is near the royal garden, so your next duty to plan out the perfect banquet is to make sure this place is decorated more luxurious and elegant that will please the Pharaoh and the royal guests." Hotep explained, then a servant woman came to us and showed us two curtains, each of them have different colors, "My Ladies, which color do you prefer, the gold one or the silver one?"

Me and Hana looked at the two curtains and frowned, we liked none of the two colors and before we could response to her Hotep cut us off, "The gold one of course."

The servant woman blinked but she nodded and left, Hana sighed in disappointment while I glared at the fat midget. Just then, a man who had an instrument in his hand ran toward us, he must be a musician, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have bad news."

"Spit it out." Huy said in an unfriendly tone to the man.

"Two of our dancers are sick and they won't be able to perform the dance tonight."

After hearing the bad news from one of the musicians, the colors of Hotep's and Huy's face almost drained out.

"WHAT!? OH MY RA! THIS IS A DISASTER!"

Hotep and Huy both panicked and we just stood there looking at each other calmly.

"How come this is a disaster? Aren't there any other dancers who can replace them?" I asked.

"Not all dancers can perfectly perform the Raqs Sharqi Baladi!" Huy loudly explained to us.

"Well, we can change another dance performance." Hana said with a cheesy smile.

"You don't get it! This dance performance is one of Pharaoh's favorite! It is tradition to perform this dance at every single celebration!" Hotep shouted.

"At every single celebration performing the same dance? Wouldn't that be too boring?" I said in disbelief and crossed my arms, watching them throwing a hissy fit.

The high priests are too frustrated to continue to argue with us and only scowled at the end.

"What should we do now, Hotep? The Pharaoh will not be pleased about this!" Huy asked his partner nervously.

Before Hotep could response to Huy, I interrupted them quickly, "Hey, I think you two forget that we are the ones who are in charge planning this banquet for tonight."

"W-why yes but…"

I continued without giving them a chance to complain.

"No buts! First of all, I want to make things clear that we are aware what the Pharaoh will think about banquet, however, we are NOT afraid if he will dislike it or not, since the dancers are unavailable then we have no other choice but to change the tradition and create a brand new performance." I said in a demanding tone, letting the high priests finally know who are truly in change of this banquet.

"Then what kind of a new performance you're suggesting?" Huy asked in a sassy manner, seriously I sometimes really wanted to choke him but my plan required their help.

I first turned to face the musician, "Do you know any dancers who knows how to perform this Raqs Sharqi Baladi?"

"There is one girl who knows how to perform this dance a little because she's only a backstage dancer." The musician said.

"It's fine, at least she knows some content about this dance performance," then I turned to the high priests, "And if I recall it correctly, you two are also very good at magic tricks, right." It was a statement not a question. Hotep and Huy looked at each other confused and nodded.

"Yes, we know some magic tricks but what are you going on about it?" Hotep asked, giving me a suspicious look.

Hana seemed to know what was on my mind and looking at me with an exciting smile, I gave the high priests a confidence smile, "Just to clarify, if it doesn't end well I will take all the responsibility. So before I tell you my plan, you two must agree to help first."

* * *

The sky was about to get dark after the sun set, the whole day of planning the banquet for the feast day of Ma'at was very stressful as I thought, we even managed to create a new performance and at the beginning the two high priests were resisting to the idea, but at the end it did worked out, so I could only cross my fingers and wished ourselves luck.

Hana and I decided to return to the palace and rest for a while, when we entered the living room quarters we saw Rameses was talking with two elegant Egyptian women and a young man who looked about Rameses's age, he could totally pass as his twin, however, his eyes color were lighter brown with slightly darker skin color than Rameses, and he seemed more friendlier though.

"Ah, Hana, my Nile Goddess and Eve, my brother's beloved, it's good that you're here." Rameses greeted us with a wide smile on his face when he saw us, he looked very happy.

"Let me introduce my family members to you, this is my third eldest sister Thermuthis, and this is my aunt Hatshepsut, she is my mother's sister and this is her son Tut, my cousin."Rameses gladly introduced each of them to us.

"It's nice to meet you all." We both bowed to them politely.

"Aaw~ you two look so cute, I'm so happy to finally meet my younger brothers' concubines." Thermuthis stood up from her sit and came to give each of us a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I heard from my sister about how kind and helpful you two were to our people and even to the Hebrews." Hatshepsut said, and smiled gently to us.

Tut stood up from his sit and walked toward us, he first went up to me and stretched out his right hand, "I feel honored to meet my cousins' beautiful concubines," I shook his hand then he continued, "I can see wisdom in both of your eyes, Rameses told me that you daughter of the Nile have great knowledge of healing people by using different kinds of herbs, and you daughter of the Sinai, Moses told me not only you're an excellent fighter, you're also very smart and quick to think out strategies during battles and other situations."

We were both surprise to hear it from Tut that Moses and Rameses told them so highly about us, Hana was pretty happy about it but I was a little shy and still not really used to people' compliments about me.

"I'm not too shy to tell you, I'm very interested in inventing things that can help people's life become easier." Tut said, I could see a light blush appeared on his dark face.

"Wow, that's really a great hobby you got there, Tut, I used to study industrial design you know." I said, and I could swear Tut's eyes just sparkled.

"Really!? That's amazing, maybe I can show you some of my new design later!" Tut said with pure excitement and I nodded. It was awesome to know that Tut is an intelligent and good person who wanted to invent something to help others, then I noticed Moses wasn't in the living room so I asked Rameses, "Where's Moses?"

"Moses still has some architect stuffs to do and won't be available for a while." He said.

"Oh my, I almost forgot, my dear sister also told me that you two are in charge to plan out the banquet tonight, I'm really excited." Hatshepsut said.

"Yes, I bet it will be wonderful!" Thermuthis beamed with excitement as well.

"I believe Hana and her friend will plan out a great banquet." Rameses walked beside Hana and kissed her softly on the cheek, but his expression suddenly changed and whispered into her ears, "Hana, may I have a moment with you, there's something important I need to tell you, it's about Nefertari."

Hana turned to stare at Rameses for a brief moment, and nodded.

After meeting all of Rameses's other family members, it made me remembered about Moses's own biological family, then a brilliant idea just popped out in my head and I believed Moses will love it. Since Hana and Rameses had something important to discuss in privacy, so I decided to pay Miriam and Aaron a visit.

* * *

"No! No way! Absolutely not!" Aaron refused angrily.

"Come on, Aaron, just sacrifice this once for our baby brother!" Miriam pleaded.

"NO! I won't go to the royal palace and I will NOT shave my own beard away!" Aaron shouted, throwing his arms up in the air, still refusing my friendly invitation to join the banquet at the palace…as Egyptian servants of course…

"But Moses will be very happy to see his real siblings at the banquet you know, and it's going to be the best surprise gift for him." I said, trying to convince him.

"Please?"

Miriam and I used our puppy eyes to stare at Aaron, he tried his best to avoid our gaze but we continued to get near him until his back smacked on the wall behind being cornered by us, knowing there was no more escape, he finally surrendered, "Aaaaah! Alright! Alright! You two win, I'll surrender and join the banquet to see my little brother Moses!" Aaron moaned in defeat, letting his head down.

"Yeah~" Miriam and I gave each other a high five, smiling victoriously.

"Perfect! So here's the plan, tonight after the sun set, you two have to change into these Egyptian servant outfits and come to place where Moses was found as a baby, you know where it is Miriam." I said while handing Miriam the clothes and the wigs.

"Yes I do." Miriam said, she remembered that place clearly like yesterday how Queen Tuya found her baby brother at the Nile River that connected to the palace.

"My twin handmaidens Layla and Kakra will be waiting you there and the rest they will help you two to arrange a meeting with Moses."

Miriam and Aaron nodded their heads after they heard my plan, and before I leave their house, Miriam went to grab my hand gently into hers, "Eve, thank you for everything, you always done so much for our family."

"What are you talking about? We are already a family." I said with a sincere smile and gave Miriam a hug, she returned the hug as well, Aaron came from behind having that brotherly smile on his face and patted my head like I'm his own sister but I am now I guess.

* * *

The celebration of the feast day of Ma'at finally began. Many royal, noble and rich guests entered the palace and joined the banquet. Since the banquet was near the royal garden, we decided to decorate a style that fits the Goddess of love Ma'at, so the design of the decoration more in touch with the nature, overall there were pink roses hanging around the roof and the white roses were tied into a very long flower necklace that wrapped around each pillar, we instructed some servants to build a huge honey wine fountain in the center of the great hall that could attract many guests. I also secretly went behind Hotep's back to find that servant woman and told her to use both colors of the curtains, and now with the mix of gold and silver, the entire great hall turned out to be more stunning as if the whole place was really made of gold and silver, Hotep was pretty upset of me being against him, but seeing the guests and even the Pharaoh himself were very pleased with the sight, he kept his mouth shut. The dishes and the desserts were served on the table when all the guests settled down in the banquet.

"Rameses!"

Moses finally finished his work and entered the great hall; he was pretty amazed how enchanting the banquet was decorated.

"Moses, you're finally here!" Rameses ran toward him and gave him a hug.

"Good evening, Moses, it's nice to see you again, you look fine."

An Egyptian young woman in elegant white gown walked beside Rameses and smiled at him gracefully, she wore a golden phoenix hairdresser and her eyes shined like bright ambers.

"Nefertari, it's good to see you too, you're even more beautiful the last time I saw you."

Moses said, he was happy to see his childhood friend again, it had been 3 years now.

"Ha ha ha~ and you haven't change a bit, Moses, still a charmer." Nefertari chuckled.

The three chatted for a while to catch up some old times, and then Moses noticed his concubine and her friend Hana weren't in the banquet.

"Where are Eve and Hana?" Moses asked.

"They're still preparing for the performance, but they'll come soon, now let's have a toast for the return of our dearest Nefertari."

Rameses handed Moses a chalice of honey wine, toasting together and each took a sip.

Music began to play and everyone looked to the direction where it came from, the wine fountain had already been taken away from the center and now a group of four belly dancers were preforming the dance 'Raqs Sharqi Baladi'. However, some people noticed that the dance was a little different than before but not really in a bad way. The 'Raqs Sharqi Baladi' was a very well-known dance performance so not many people were surprise to see this in the celebration, but suddenly, each servant slowly let down the curtains making the entire great hall became darker, people looking around in slight confusion, the music also slowly died down, then at the backstage where nobody could see the high priests both of them threw a smoke bomb at the belly dancers and they disappeared in the smoke without making any panicking noises.

"What's going on?" said one of the royal guests.

Another music began to play which surprised them because the music wasn't Egyptian music, it was a music they never heard before, the Egyptians didn't realize they were now hearing traditional Chinese music, it was mostly played by harps, lyres, and lutes, the melody was gentle and calm like the spring of waterfall unlike the passionate and dramatic music of 'Raqs Sharqi Baladi'. When the smoke was gone a huge lotus flower appeared in the center and slowly 'bloomed', Rameses and Moses gasped in surprise when they saw their own concubines rising up from the opening lotus flower, while Nefertari only watched us with widened eyes. Hana was dressed in a pink and white attire in a mix of Greek and Chinese style, and I was dressed in a blue and white attire in a mix of Japanese and Chinese style, both of our sleeves were very long that kisses the floor. We were very focus, listened to the rhythm of the music carefully and danced together in sync. We jumped out of the lotus flower and made a spin, our long sleeves flowed in circles gracefully, then glowing fire flies which were secretly released from the high priests starting to fly around us and earned more people gasping in awe, it looked like that the fire flies were dancing with us. We both skipped forward and did a high jump in the air, throwing our sleeve over our shoulders like a butterfly fluttering its wings to fly, then I danced to the left side and Hana danced to the right side, we faced each other and flapping our sleeves like the waves of the ocean, we did another spin together until only flute were played and slowly raised our arms up in the air and slightly letting our head down and half kneeling on the floor.

"Aren't these two Prince Rameses's and Prince Moses's concubines?"

"I didn't know they could dance."

"Their dance are so beautiful and exotic, they're really natural dancers."

Right at that moment the style of the music changed into drums, Huy and Hotep quickly threw us a golden fan, after so many hours of practice, we could now perfectly catch our fans and started to dance in a completely different style, fiercer this time. We both stretched our opened fan out, fan to fan, and began to dance in circles as if we were having a fan dual against each other. Every guest in the great hall stared at our performance intensively and curiously. We bended down and took a huge step back keeping a distance, the moment the sound of the drum becoming more and more powerful, we spin around a few times without stopping our dancing pace, the last climax was once we face to face again, rising our fans up in the air as high as we could and the moment our fan touched, white sparkles fell from above like falling snow upon us, and our first time performance finally came to an end. After a while of silent, loud cheers and applauses were beginning to fill the whole great hall.

* * *

"That was such an amazing performance!" Queen Tuya said and came to hug us both.

"So you two are my younger brothers' concubines, I must say, they really do have good taste in women after all." Princess Tia said and greeted us with a kind smile.

We looked up at her and quickly bowed to her, "G-good evening, your highness!"

"Oh, spare the formality, we are family now, I am Princess Tia, the eldest daughter of the royal family." Tia introduced herself and giggled because she found it amusing that we were being nervous, then another girl who seemed to be about our age or maybe younger walked beside Tia and also greeted us politely, "Good evening, daughter of the Sinai and daughter of the Nile, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

We stared at the girl and noticed she was wearing Hittites attire, then Tia introduced the girl beside her, "Let me introduce you my daughter, Arinna, she is a royal Princess of the Hittites."

Wait, Tia's daughter…so that means she is married to one of the Hittites Princes, I thought to myself in awe.

"That's weird…according to the ancient history she is supposed to be married to a Priest who also named Tia." Hana whispered into my ears.

"She married a man who has the same name as her!? Then I rather prefer this version." I whispered back to her.

"I always heard from my uncle Hattusili about you two Goddesses, and he was right, both of you are really exotically beautiful!" Arinna cheerfully complimented us.

"Why, thank you, Princess Arinna, that's really nice of you to say." Hana said with a sweet smile.

"Just call by my name, so in exchange can I call you Eve and Hana?" Arinna asked.

"Of course, why not." I said, it's nice to have someone who wanted to be treated casually.

"Great! So what are we waiting for, let's us enjoy this festival!"

Arinna grabbed both of our hand and took us to join the crowds who were now celebrating the feast day of Ma'at. Queen Tuya and Princess Tia stood there and laughed happily at how excited the young Hittites Princess was.

* * *

Moses was a bit confused when one of his concubine's handmaidens Layla told him that there were two important people he must see at his chambers, but he didn't have a bad feeling so he trusted Layla and went back to his room. In his chambers there were two Egyptian servants who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Excuse me, who are you two?" Moses asked, trying to be polite, but when the female Egyptian servant took her wig down, revealing her brown hair that was tied in a bun, he knew right away who the woman was, "Miriam? And you are…" Moses pointed to the other man who was coughing awkwardly.

"Yes, Moses, it's me Miriam and beside me who has lost his beard is indeed Aaron." Miriam said and giggled when she mentioned Aaron's beard, causing Aaron to glare at her.

"Miriam! Aaron!"

Moses was so surprise and excited to see his own siblings again, he quickly gave them a bear hug, laughing happily.

"It's so good to see two here, and wow…I almost couldn't recognize you without your beard, Aaron." Moses said, examining Aaron's beardless face.

"Well, it's a little sacrifice to make so I'll be able to disguise as an Egyptian servant and have access to the palace but still…oh my dear God, I just realize we committed a huge crime."

Moses just couldn't help but laughing at Aaron's sudden panicking act, it was too hilarious, then he asked his sister Miriam, "But how did you two…"

"It was all Eve's idea, she thinks since today it's the feast day of Ma'at, it'll be nice to let us have a family union here." Miriam explained while putting back the wig on her head.

"Why, of course! Only Eve is smart enough to think such a bold plan out, I shouldn't be that surprise at all." Moses said to himself and chuckled.

* * *

"Uncle Hattusili! You wouldn't believe it, I became friends with the daughter of the Sinai and the daughter of the Nile, they're really nice and interesting too!"

When Arinna saw Hattusili coming toward them she ran quickly to him and gave him a hug. Tia followed from behind and greeted her brother in law, "Good evening, Hattusili, it's been a long time, how are you?"

"I am well, thank you, sister in law, you look dazzling as always and you look as pretty as ever, my little gem." Hattusili hugged Arinna back and kissed her on the forehead that caused her to giggle gleefully.

"The daughter of the Nile and the daughter of the Sinai are really special women aren't they?" He asked them.

"Indeed, my younger brothers are very lucky to find such wonderful girls for a concubine, and they really did a lot of hard work for planning this banquet." Tia said.

"Yes, it was the best banquet ever! We have a lot of fun together~" Arinna said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad that you like them." Hattusili said.

A servant of his came to him from the other side, and whispered something into his ear, his expression slowly became serious.

"What is it, uncle Hattusili? Is there something wrong?" Arinna asked innocently.

"Would you please excuse me, sister in law, I suddenly have something important to do and must leave in this instant, I wish you and dear niece have a wonderful night and continue to enjoy this lovely feast."

Hattusili excused himself after his servant tell him that someone wants to meet him secretly at a shady place near the palace's basement, and when he arrived there, a feminine voice was spoken from the shadows behind him.

"Good evening, Prince Hattusili."

Ishkara stepped out from the shadows, letting down her hoodie and revealed her face to the Hittites Prince.

"Well, if it isn't the Babylonian Princess Ishkara."

Hattusili walked closer to Ishkara and looked at her with cold eyes, he didn't forget that she almost harm his golden Princess Hana last time for her selfish gain.

"I know you're still upset with me about last time's incident, it was truly my mistake I admit, so I come here today is to make it up to you." Ishkara said calmly.

"Make up to me? What are you planning to do now?" Hattusili asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ishkara took out a small bottle in Goddess Ishtar's shape from her robe and showed it to him, "You want the daughter of the Nile for yourself, right?"

Hattusili blinked in surprise to how clever this dangerous woman is, but he admitted it with a honest nod, "Yes."

Then Ishkara smirked darkly, "I can help you get rid of Prince Rameses permanently, so all you have to do is let him drink this." She handed him the small bottle.

He examined the bottle in his hand and asked, "Is this poison?"

Ishkara shook her head, "Letting people simply die is too boring, making them suffer is more pleasing and fun don't you think?" then she started to laugh in a devilishly way.

Hattusili stared at her and thought how scary this Babylonian woman could be.

"It's a sleeping potion, once he drinks it he won't be able to wake up till the second day." Ishkara explained to the Hittites Prince.

Hattusili rubbed his goatee and thought for a while, then he smiled, "So…what are you suggesting, Princess Ishkara?"

An evil looking smile curled on the Babylonian Princess's lips, "Trust me, you'll love it."

The Hittites Prince suddenly remembered something and asked, "Hhm...I remember that you only wanted the daughter of the Sinai Desert's death, so why getting rid of Prince Rameses will do you any benefit?"

"You're pretty sharp, Prince Hattusili, but there is a benefit for it, a great one even. You know how brave and virtuous the daughter of the Sinai can be, you will see what happen after that arrogant and spoil Egyptian Prince is gone."

With that said, Ishkara and Hattusili began to discuss their new plan secretly in the darkness.

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha~~~"

Rameses and Moses decided to leave the banquet for a while and have a private walk at the royal garden to share some brotherly time together.

"Our lovely concubines sure know how to create such a unique banquet and their dance performance really give us a nice surprise don't you think, brother?" Moses said while wrapping an arm around his elder brother's neck from behind, laughing in a happy and joyful manner. He was also very thankful to Eve for planning his siblings to successfully meet him tonight. It truly warmed his heart to know how thoughtful and kind his own concubine could be.

"Indeed, brother, it's been years to finally enjoy a special banquet like that." Rameses said.

While they were walking in the royal garden, old memories of their childhood flowed slowly in both of their minds, the brothers remembered that they used to play a lot of time in this very royal garden as young children with their beloved sister Henutmire, and when they got tired, they would sit under the sycamore tree and they would rest their heads on Henutmire's lap to take an afternoon nap and she would sing them the lullaby.

"We used to play here when we're kids." Moses said, his smile became a little sad.

Rameses's smile also faded a little and nodded, "Yes…this place holds so many happy memories with Henutmire…"

An evening star shines bright on me

The Nile River a gift it gave

I walk the path with two princes

Come fly with me

Just you and me

Forever we will be

The two Princes suddenly heard a familiar female voice singing the lullaby their sister Henutmire used to sing to them when they're kids shocked them. The lullaby continued…

I walk with two princes

Angels ring your bells

Come fly with me

Isis mistress of the Sun

Hapi siren of river dreams

My heart is ruled by two princes

No greater love I'll ever know

Nephthys cast the spell

Now we're bound in love

"This lullaby…this singing voice…"

Rameses and Moses looked at each other with their eyes widened in shock and confusion but at the same time, hope starting to rise in their heart, could it be…

Forever the three

So let it be

My two little princes

The Morning Sun my river bed

I walk the path with divine princes

Forever we will be

Just you, me, just the three

Know greater love I'll ever know

The two Egyptian Princes ran to the direction where the singing voice came from and it led them to the same old spot where they always played as kids with their sister, they walked closely toward the place and saw someone standing under the sycamore tree, the shadows covered the person's body until the clouds slowly floated away letting the moonlight shining upon the ground, the brothers began to clearly see the person's identity and their eyes were even more widened than before, they couldn't believe their eyes and thought it must be an illusion trying to trick them, however, this familiar feeling…

"No…it can't be…...Henutmire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yep, cliffhanger I know xD So in this chapter me and my friend Queen Diamond Serenity did a lot of research about the holidays in the ancient Egypt and other Ancient celebrities like Nefertari, she will play an important role soon in the future chapters. And SURPRISE! Henutmire is not 'dead' and return home but why? You'll find out in the next chapter ;'D
> 
> I almost forgot, the dance performance from Eve and Hana was inspired from a video on Youtube "Chinese film&Chinese dance&Chinese music traditional 妹姜之舞超清版", here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gicSrs7Keg
> 
> *THIS IS AN IMPORTANT REMINDER PLEASE READ*: I think it's time that I tell you the reason why Eve becomes 'The Daughter of the Sinai Desert' and Hana becomes 'The Daughter of the Nile River', their 'Goddess names' have a meaning behind them and it's not randomly given by Seti, it was God who sent the dream to him but in a form of the Egyptian Gods and Symbols just like the other Pharaoh's dream from the prequel movie 'Joseph- the King of Dreams' and tell him to call Eve the daughter of the Sinai Desert and Hana the daughter of the Nile River. Someone told me that Eve should be called the daughter of the Sahara Desert. Sahara Desert is indeed a desert near Egypt and The Sinai Desert is a desert which is across the Red Sea away from Egypt, but if you haven't notice, Eve as the daughter of the Sinai Desert represents Moses's people - the Hebrews while Hana as the daughter of the Nile River represents Rameses's people - the Egyptians. So I hope you will understand later in the future chapters.


	15. Rising Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the late update of this chapter, I feel a little guilty for letting you guys waiting almost a month but I have exams a few days ago, so I hope you'll understand and please, enjoy this chapter :)

The two Egyptian princes stood there in shock, frozen in time. The honey wine they consumed must be giving them an illusion that was the only explanation in their mind. Henutmire smiled and began to walk up to them slowly. They were finally face to face, her smile was bright and filled with joy, Moses smiled happily to see the woman who was like a second mother to him that he thought was dead for many years was facing him.

"Henutmire…it really is you!"

Rameses's eyes were glistening with tears, his breathing was heavy, "I…I can't believe it…sister…"

"Long time no see, my two little princes." Henutmire said with that gentle and soft voice they always remembered since they were little.

"Henutmire!" Both Rameses and Moses hugged Henutmire in a group hug.

They could feel her warmth, tears of joy streaming from their eyes. Henutmire still had her warm smile on her face and hugged back the two boys she loved so dearly, she never minded how tight they were hugging her, but she knew how much her younger brothers must have missed their eldest sister so many years. And after a long while of silence, The Egyptian Princes finally pulled their hug away.

"You're really still alive." Ramese said, still couldn't believe that his beloved elder sister is truly alive.

"Of course, I am. I'm very glad to see you two grown up into healthy strong men now." Henutmire said while pinching Rameses's and Moses's cheeks gently.

"But…why now? It has been so many years, Henutmire, we really thought you're gone forever." Moses said, he was overjoyed to see her again but he didn't understand why it took so many years that she will be willing to return.

"I'll tell you the reason why I came back later, right now we have some catching up to do, what have you guys been up to while your big sister been away?"

They sat together under that sycamore tree, the two brothers told their elder sister about how their life was after she ran away from home, there were bad times but there were also good times, Henutmire laughed when they told her about their pranks, how they switched the heads of the statues which caused the priests fasted a long time and how they always pranked the high priests, they proudly told her about the chariot races and other sport competitions, then they told Henutmire about how they found themselves their own concubines who turned out to be their true love. Henutmire was overjoyed with their tales of how life had been for them.

She didn't give much information about herself because she wanted to save the rest for after the banquet but she did tell them that she had two beautiful twin daughters and she has been living in Liberia for 10 years now.

Henutmire stood up from the grass and faced the two princes, "Listen you two go back to the banquet and I'll meet you there shortly don't let anyone here know that I've returned."

Rameses and Moses looked at each other, at first they really wanted to tell their family right away about Henutmire's return but since she told them not to let anyone about her present so they both nodded.

"Alright, sister, we'll return to the banquet and promise not to tell anyone that you came back." Rameses said.

The two Princes left Henutmire alone in the royal garden and returned to the banquet. She waited until her younger brothers were no longer in sight, then she turned around and called someone who was hidden behind the bushes, "You may come out now, Tauret."

An old servant woman stepped out from the shadows and bowed, "Princess Henutmrie, is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yes, I want you to check something in my brothers's concubines' chambers, if you find something interesting please report to me right away, understand?" Henutmire said in a serious voice to her trustiest servant who always took care of her since she was little.

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

Meanwhile at the banquet, after meeting so many royal guests, Hana and I finally got some quality time for ourselves, I was still curious about what Rameses and her discussed while I was away, so I asked, "Hana, what did Rameses want to tell you about back there?"

Hana looked at me, she seemed to be hesitating, and biting her lower lip, seeing her like that kind of worried me, "If you don't want to tell me its fine."

"No! No…I'll tell you…but I already knew about it even before he told me." Hana said, letting her head down and sighed.

"Then what is it?" I asked with concern, hoping it was not something bad.

"Rameses told me about Nefertari, they were already betrothed to each other since they were kids so a few days later, she will marry him and become his great royal wife."

_THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!HOW DARE HIM!_

My hands were clenched into fists, my body was shaking in rage, but Hana knew what I must be thinking about and tried to calm me down by grabbing my arm tightly with her hands, "Eve, please understand, we are now in ancient times, it's normal for royalties to marry many women and have a harem of their own, even when Rameses has me as his concubine but as history was written, Nefertari is and will be his great royal wife and become the future queen of Egypt."

I looked at Hana and I could see tears forming in her emerald green eyes, I felt really bad for my best friend, and finally swallowed my anger deep into my chest.

My poor Hana…falls in love with a man who will become the Pharaoh in the future and owns a harem with many wives and other concubines, the worst part will be that he'll have many other children from those women. Hana deserves better, she deserves a man who only cherishes her, be faithful to her, spoils her, loves her, and only have eyes for her but Rameses will never be that kind of man, damn their rotten polygamy, I thought bitterly.

"Have you meet Nefetari yet?" I asked her again.

"No, I only saw her with Rameses and Moses for a while and now she's somewhere else, maybe chatting with other royal guests or relatives." She said.

Suddenly, we heard a lot of people gasping in surprise and looked up to see what was going on, a beautiful Egyptian woman made a grand entrance and slightly lifted her head up like a royalty, she had kohl black hair that grew to her shoulder blade, dark brown eyes, and wore a black gown with golden jewelries. Rameses and Moses quickly ran to her side and announce everyone, "Today is the most glorious day! This woman here is our sister Henutmire, the Princess of Egypt! Years ago she was lost and we all thought she was dead but now she has returned to us alive! Let's us all give her the warmest welcome!"

All the guests starting to cheer and greeted the return of the long lost Egyptian Princess, Hana and I were completely stunned, staring at Henutmire in shock. Who would ever think that their 'dead' sister was in fact alive all these years, and reappeared once again at the banquet? It was absolutely crazy!

We weren't sure if we should go greet Henutmire or not, but seeing Queen Tuya ran toward her long lost daughter and hugged her, crying in happiness, while Thermuthis, Tia along with her daughter Arinna and Hatshepsut came to welcome her back, Tut stood there shocked at first but quickly he went to greet his long lost cousin who he only heard of for years. It would be better to let them have their moment of family reunion for a while, so we both watched the heartwarming sight with a soft smile.

The celebration of the feast day of Ma'at still continued. Many guests saw this as a sign of the Gods' blessing for returning the long Princess back to Egypt.

Henutmire was tipsy from the wine she had been drinking at this point, then she accidently bumped into us and grabbed finally a hold of Hana and I, her face flushed slightly red probably a little drunk from the wine and laughed generously, "Ooh, so you two must be my two little baby brothers took for old ladies~"

We only smiled at her awkwardly, she began to use her finger to poke Hana's cheeks and laughed, saying how soft and smooth her skin felt but when she turned to look at me, she suddenly froze, her brown eyes slowly widened, letting out a shivering gasp.

"No…this can't be…"

"Huh?" I looked at her in confused, not understanding why she reacted like this the moment she saw me, she never seen blue eyes before or what?

Henutmire's expression changed dramatically, she gave me a very dark glare and grabbed my face in a forceful way and I was too shocked to even move an inch, her brown ones stared extremely close to my blue ones, I could see the growing anger and hatred in her eyes.

"YOU DEMON! WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU HERE IN MY HOME!?"

Everyone in the banquet was startled by her sudden outburst and all stopped everything they were doing, laced quiet, all eyes were on her and Eve. She finally willing to let go of my face and started to shout loudly again, "Listen people! This demon will be the end of Egypt! She mustn't stay here!"

I stared at Henutmire in shock and confuse, not knowing why and what the hell she was talking about, but when she accused me as a 'demon', unpleasant memories of my dark childhood flow back into my mind, how people staring at me like I was an outcast, if you thought the blue streaks in my hair were dyed, then you were wrong…I was born with it.

I remembered how the other kids avoiding me since first grade, whispering about me behind my back, there were times when some of them wanted to make fun of me or even try to bully me, but back then I was a very bad tempered child and wouldn't have any of their crap, so I always got into a fight with them, even though I won every fight but with a prize of being suspended from school many times and after that, the kids starting to call me the 'Blue Demon', a cursed title. My grandfather decided to homeschool me until I turned 9, he let me intend to an academy for talented students in another city, and there I met Hana.

Henutmire really reminded me of those people, but there was something that really confused me, the way she looked at me as if she saw a murderer. I tried my best to keep myself calm and acted cool, "Excuse me, I think you're drunk."

The moment I said that, Henutmire did something I never thought she would ever do, she slapped me right across my face and yelled, "How dare you speak to me this way! I am the Princess of Egypt and you're nothing but a horrible demon! I want her out in this instant! NOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" I yelled back at her as well, rubbing the place where she slapped me, I could feel the heat and the stinging pain growing on my redden cheek. If I knew that crazy Egyptian woman will slap me, I will never give her a single chance to touch me!

"Please stop! How could you hit my best friend! She did nothing to you!" Hana ran to my side and defended me. She first looked at me in concern then turned her head to glare at Henutmire angrily with her green eyes. She will not allow anyone hurt her beloved best friend!

Rameses and Moses watched the whole scene and were completely shocked. They had no idea to why their sister reacted like this toward Eve. Moses couldn't help just standing here doing nothing while watching his concubine being accused by his own eldest sister without any reason, he quickly walked in front of her and said, " Henutmire, please, Eve has always been very direct but she didn't mean anything bad, deep down she's really a good-hearted girl."

"Moses is right, sister." Rameses also went to his brother's side to help him defend Eve, he knew Eve was a good person with a strong sense of justice, he also didn't want his beloved sister to react like this and wanted to put a stop to it before a fight could happen, "I don't understand why you call her a demon, I mean, you two just met and she doesn't know you until I told them about you."

Henutmire took a step back, staring at her younger brothers in slight surprise for a moment, then grew even more furious than before, she pointed at me and shouted once again, "You people have no idea! This woman is no Goddess! She is a serpent from Set's domain! Moses you would dare to side with her? And Rameses, you too? Well let's see how you will feel about her then after what I'm about to tell you! There is a man, a conqueror who jumps from country to country with eyes like hers hair like hers that goes by the name Jarvis! He is conquering all the kingdoms and next on his list will be our home Egypt! In the only explanation for the reason why she looks like him, she has to be related to him! She has to be an offspring of a chosen as my children are!"

Gasps of shock rising in the entire great hall after hearing Henutmire's warning but because of her current condition, she was obviously a bit drunk so there was a possibility that she could be saying foolish things to scare people.

Pharaoh Seti entered the great hall after receiving the report of the return of his second eldest daughter from one of his palace guards, he heard everything what she said and went to grab her arm and turned her around to face him, "What are you going on about, Henutmire?"

"Oh, father, please, get her out of here! If you truly love us then remove her!"

Henutmire broke down in tears and collapsed in her father's arms, she continued her warning.

"You don't understand! You don't know his power! You don't know his evil! It's like nothing this world has ever seen such power before, more powerful than you can imagine, he's going to kill us all father! I came back here to warn you of this and also to let you know I have heard the rumors of the three princesses that were murdered here and my brothers are framed for it, think about it father. Do think it's a coincidence that this started to happen since these two showed up."

_What the!? And now Hana is involved to this bull shit too!?_

At the other side, the Babylonian Princess Ishkara glared at the returned Egyptian Princess darkly, "Humph, that crazy woman dare to try driving the daughter of Sinai away from Egypt, I won't allow it to happen, cause I still need her blood..." she mumbled to herself.

"Whoa~Whoa~Whoa~ Hang on, you're saying it was our fault? Don't you know what really happened that day? We both almost got killed from a Barbarian at the exact same day when Moses and Rameses were framed for the murder of the three foreign Princesses! It's obvious somebody's works!"

I protested and stared at her like she was being stupid because what she just said really didn't make any sense. But what really got my attention was about this conqueror that went by the name Jarvis. I was surprise to know there was someone out there who had the same blue eyes and blue streaks like me, it did sound insane but there was no proof to be sure about it yet, and there was another reason which didn't add up, I was born from the modern time, and this conqueror was from this ancient time so how the hell will they be related, maybe her ancestor? No, it couldn't be possible, it was like a thousand years apart, it wasn't like a family tree could grow that huge, right?

"And who the hell is this Jarvis? Did you meet him before? Or else how do you know so much about it!" I will not back down and asked Henutmire.

The Egyptian princess had been release from her father's grip and stormed in my direction, she snapped, "Who are you to interrogate me! You're not even being completely honest about where you and your friend come from, so why should I tell you a damn thing?" With that she grinned at me, like she was going to win a prize which annoyed me, "I know more about what's going on than you think I do."

I grinned back at Henutmire, not showing any fear toward her, "It doesn't matter where we came from and if you don't want to tell us then fine. But there is one thing I want to make it very clearly, so what if I look like that conqueror you said, and if he's real, then I'll show you that I will defeat him! I won't allow someone like him going around harming people and destroying other countries!"

Henutmire was unfazed by my bravery, she then said, "Well if you don't tell them then I will, how's that? My servant found quite a few interesting objects in your backpack that's what you call it back home right? And this…"

Henutmire took out my blue Fujifilm FinePix Z90 digital camera from her sleeve and showed it right in my face then lifted it up in the air to let everyone to see, "This thing looks very interesting doesn't it? But obviously it does not belong to this world!"

The guests gasped in surprise then they began to gossip to each other, looking at my digital camera in awe. Henutmire smirked deviously and pressed the silver round button on top of the digital camera, it made a 'beep' noise and then the digital camera activated automatically that caused many people gasped in surprise, to them, it was like this thing in the Egyptian Princess's hand was alive.

"Hey! How dare you touch our things without any permission! And that thing belongs to Hana, not mine!" I lied because if she thought the digital camera really belonged to me, I fear she'll break it but if she believed it belongs to Hana instead, she might not do anything bad to the digital camera.

Hana understood why I lied and stared at Henutmire nervously, "Yes, that's mine so please give it back. It's very important and valuable."

Henutmire narrowed her eyes for a while, still staring at me with hatred, she then sighed and threw it back to Hana, "I can touch whatever I want! And you can cry like you care all you want but I still don't trust you and your friend, even though I'm quite fond of her than you. This man that has the same features as you has murdered my husband and robbed my daughters of a father! I'd be damned if I sit here and look into the same eyes in female form!"

I was kind of pissed to know that Henutmire ordered someone to touch my things and even took my precious digital camera that I bought it from Japan until she told her that this man killed her husband.

My anger faded and slowly replaced with sympathy, "He…killed your husband…so you did meet him before."

Now I knew why the Egyptian Princess hated her so much, it was because she had the same feature with the conqueror, looking at me will remind her of that murderer who killed her husband.

Henutmire slouched over, breathing slightly heavy and her eyelids hanging lazily, she spat back in a low yet determined tone, "Yes, he killed my husband…now get the hell out of my way you demon!"

And with that she shoved me and wobbled over to a table that had many hors d'oeuvres and starting to get herself drunk, people were looking at her like she was crazy but there were some people at this banquet that knew her very well and they were always amused by her appearance at Grand parties, she really could keep a crowd going.

Henutmire proceeded to pour a cup of honey wine and when she ended that glass she poured another glass of honey wine, but before she began to drink again, Ramses quickly came by, grabbing her hands to stop her, throwing the glass of honey wine and made her look at him in the eyes, "Sister, so you're willing to back home just to warn us about this man? I didn't know you suffer so much in the past even when you ran away from home."

Rameses felt really bad after knowing that his sister lost her beloved husband Anutmel, he knew how much his sister sacrificed to be with him, but now the love of her life had been taken away by this monstrous man. If no one else knew and understood what this was doing to her he did.

Rameses balled his hands into fists, anger boiled in his heart, "I swear to you, Henutmire, I'll revenge for you and kill that man Jarvis!"

She began to cry and weep in his arms, holding his waist tightly as she looked up at him and shook her head in despair, "No you can't...you don't understand it's just…" But she was cut off by his words, "Sshh…don't talk you anymore, just take it easy."

Moses also came closer to her in deep concern, placing his hand on her back and rubbing her.

"Eve, are you okay?"

Hana walked beside Eve and rubbed her upper arm to comfort her best friend.

"I'm fine, Hana, but now…I understand why Henutmire reacted the way she did to me, my only concern right now is about that conqueror she warned us about. I mean, in the movie never appears this kind of event...no, lately a lot of events happened that were not supposed to happen, I'm now starting to have a bad feeling that the consequence we feared is going to happen anytime sooner."

I frowned while rethinking what Henutmire told me about this mysterious man.

_Who is Jarvis? Why someone like him would even exists in this time of period? I never recall there was a conqueror in the ancient history before, not even in the Exodus or the movie. Everything doesn't seem right anymore! It all begins after the Kings' meeting's feast, the death of the three foreign Princesses, the frame of the Egyptian Princes, the Barbarian, the return of the long lost Egyptian Princess, and now the conqueror... all of this…is it really because of us being transported by some supernatural power here and altered the past?_

When the two Princes escorted their elder sister back to her chamber, the party continued but I totally lost my mood to enjoy this festival and wanted to calm myself privately so I first apologized to Hana of my absence, luckily she understood so we said good night to each other and then I left her alone at the festival.

* * *

Despite the little drama that unfolded with Henutmire's reappearance, the festival still continued.

Moses decided to stay with their elder sister for while in order to ease her, Ramses departed back to the festival and took a seat next to the crown Princess of Egypt Nefertari. She turned to him and smiled softly, "Is everything well with your sister? I'm terribly heartbroken for her distress."

"Me and Moses managed to put her at ease for the time being." he assured her.

"I was quite taking back by that device she showed, what do you think it means?"

He turned to his chalice of wine and began to drink it, then staring off in the far distance.

"I don't know Nefertari, but I have a feeling that things are about to change and not for the good either." his gaze returned back to hers, he saw a worried look on her face.

He gave her a gentle smile and placed his hand on top of hers to reassure her everything would be alright she then blushed lightly and smiled her amber eyes shimmering.

Hana on the far end of the feast table felt angry and jealousy stir up while watching the two the royal couple.

When Nefertari was about to say something to Rameses, one of the royals came up to them and cut her off. The slightly tipsy man placed a hand on Rameses shoulder chuckling as he began to congratulating the crown Prince on the union between him and Nefertari.

"Ah, Prince Rameses, I come here to give my sincere blessing to you and your future wife Princess Nefertari's union." The man was a royal from the east Egypt and the uncle of Nefertari. He bowed in front of him and his niece.

"Thank you uncle Othoes." Nefertari said with a graceful smile to her uncle.

"Ha ha ha, seeing my most beloved niece is going to marry the crown Prince really makes me happy, I can already see how you two will bring the light to Egypt once you become Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt." When he said those words with such passion, Rameses and Nefertari couldn't help but smiling at each other then they smile back toward Othoes.

"Thank you Otheos for your blessing, I can assure you that together with Nefertari at my side, we will do great things in the future." Rameses said and placed his hand gently on Nefertari's hand.

Hana bit her bottom lip, both hands placing on to her abdomen, the feeling that mixed with fear and anger starting to rise like shadows into her heart, a demon whispering into her ear something like this: If you don't take action, you'll lose Rameses forever…

"Get moving, Hana!" she told herself.

She may not be royalty but she was worshiped by people as the daughter of the Nile, so when she clapped her hands together she got the exact same attention that any of the royals got. With the clap of her hands that got the audiences' attention, the great hall fell silent and everyone looked toward her direction in wonder.

"I would like to take the time I thank everyone coming to this joyous festival, Ma'at shines upon us tonight." The crowds hold up their glass in agreement to her statement.

"I also would like to add that I couldn't help but overhear Otheos blessing to the union of great Egypt," she said referring to Rameses and Nefertari.

"I also share in his joy." of course she was lying she hated every moment of this but there was a part of your heart that knew she was the one that didn't belong that this was Nefertari's rightful place and she had infiltrated it.

Ramses begin to give off questionable looks towards his concubine but she shook it off and ignored it as she gazed at him and smiled innocently, "I also would like to bestow a gift to the crown Prince of Egypt."

For some reason Ramses was starting to get uncomfortable with this as well as Nefertari, the crowds of guests surrounding them were all mumbling and chattering, wondering what it is she was trying to do.

Without taking her eyes off Rameses she pulled a cloth out of her pocket unwrapped it on the cloth was a painting of the baby and said, "Welcome to the fatherhood crown Prince of Egypt, I am carrying your child."

Everyone at the festival gasped once again in huge surprise, while Rameses stared at Hana with wide eyes, he was completely speechless to this shocking news. But after a few minutes past, the crowds cheered loudly for this blissful news of the daughter of the Nile River's pregnancy.

"Oh, Hana, I am so happy for you!"

Queen Tuya quickly rushed toward Hana and gave her a tight hug, tears of happiness began to form in her dark eyes.

"Congrats, Hana!"

Arinna and Thermuthis squealed together in excitement and gave their blessing to Hana, followed behind were Tia, Hatshepsut and Tut, they all congratulated her.

Who would ever thought that this year's feast day of Ma'at not only brought the long lost Egyptian Princess back but also giving Egypt another blessing that a Goddess carrying a child of the crown Prince of Egypt who will soon become Pharaoh in the future.

Some of Rameses's royal friends came to pull him away from Nefertari and congratulated him, he could only laugh along with them for not showing how he felt right now, he was overjoyed to know that he was going to be a father, however, he was also upset of Hana's action. The crowds were congratulating them, while Nefertari was left aside to watch all this happening, she let her head down, feeling really embarrassed for being in the middle of this sudden situation and couldn't take it any longer so she left the festival alone without telling Rameses or anyone. He saw Nefertari leaving the banquet and starting to feel bad for her but right now he couldn't go stop her when his friends were around him.

It took a very long time after it settled down and return to its festival normal atmosphere. People finally let Hana be alone for a while to catch some fresh air then Rameses found her, when she looked at his serious expression she knew that he was upset with her.

"Hana, come with me." Rameses said in a low tone.

Without giving her any chance to protest, he grabbed Hana's wrist, controlling his strength for not hurting her. They went to a quieter place away from the festival where they could have a private talk with each other. Rameses let go of her wrist and spoke angrily to Hana for the first time, "Why on earth did you do that, Hana!?"

She looked at him with shaky eyes, "What do you mean, Rameses?"

His expression became harder, "Don't play dumb with me Hana, you know exactly what I'm talking about, the way you announce that pregnancy,"

She started to become angry and then spat back, "Does it really matter how I announce the pregnancy? I think it was a good idea to announce it in front of all of our friends and family, my only regret is that Eve wasn't there to be overjoyed with the rest of us!"

Rameses shook his head in frustration even though he was truly happy over her pregnancy but it outraged him the way how she announced it to him and the others at the banquet.

He slowly lifted his eyes up at her giving her a dark glare, "How long did you know?"

"About a month now…" she answered quietly.

"A month..." She nodded her head in response.

Rameses turned his face from her, looking at the wall as he placed his hand on his chin in deep thought. Although Hana was defensive she knew in her heart what she did was wrong.

Tears starting to well in her eyes, she then took her hand and placed it on his shoulder but he jerked away without even looking at her, she let out of surprising gasp and flinched.

It was the first time he had been this angry at her, the first time he refused her touch.

Before all this she could touch him any time she wanted, she would brush a hand on his shoulder, his chest , his back come up from behind, wrapping her arms around him, kissing his shoulder, his neck, coaxing him to make love to her, but now this was breaking her heart.

He turned to look at her and spoke quietly with a slight chuckle, "you knew for a whole month that you were pregnant but kept it from me and for some reason you thought it would be best to announce it tonight, ha…how ironic…you did it out of jealousy."

"But Rameses I didn't…" Hana tried to protest but was cut off by Rameses.

"YOU DID!" He shouted harshly.

Hana jumped back, surprised, frightened and shocked, and then slowly she began to sob, her green eyes welling with tears. She really regretted for what she had done, she should have listen to Eve, her best and only friend to be careful with relationship like this. And this wasn't really how it should happen! Hana originally planned to give him that cloth with the painting of a baby when she served his favorite lotus tea and then announce her pregnancy to Rameses while they were bathing under the warm sunlight, he would have kiss her and hug her, everything would have turn out perfectly but now this lovely dream has been broken into pieces.

_I'm so sorry my child…_

Tears streaming down from Hana's face, she placed her shaky hands on the abdomen, apologizing to her unborn baby in her thought.

Rameses knew Hana was crying without turning to look at her by just hearing those sobbing noise. He never really wanted to shout at Hana but he felt so conflicted, it was his first time being so angry to a woman, it was the first time a woman he loved so deeply ever made him this mad. He wanted to turn around and comfort his Goddess but his pride and anger stopped him from doing it.

Hana covered her teary face with both hands and turned around, running back to her own chamber and never returned.

* * *

Back in my chamber, I was still upset at the fact that Henutmire commanded her servant to touch my stuff but that didn't matter anymore. I already felt tired after arranging the whole banquet with Hana and even preformed a dance we both made up together but then dealing with that crazy Egyptian Princess who was obviously drunk…

"Why my days are becoming more and more exhausting?"

I whined and let my body fell on the bed, feeling the soft fabric on my back, looking at the ceiling with a blank expression. Then I heard the door opened and sat up to see it was Moses, I could see the concern in his brown eyes. Moses walked toward the bed and sat beside me, I simply asked him, "How's your sister?"

Moses was surprised when I asked his elder sister's well-being, he smiled at first but then he sighed wearily, "I stayed with her for a while and finally calmed her down, and she's now asleep in her chambers."

He used his right hand and cupped the left side of my cheek where Henutmire slapped, gently rubbed it with his thumb, "Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, "It stings a little but I've got worse before so this is nothing."

Moses frowned, he didn't like how I said that, then his expression soften, "Eve…I'm really sorry for Henutmire's action at the banquet, I never expect her to react like that when she met you. It seems she has been through some trauma which causes her to be like this. I hope you can forgive her."

"Don't worry, I understand, believe me she is not the first one who hates me, the only difference is she has a good reason to hate me that's all." I said with a generous smile.

Moses let out a relief sigh and smiled back at me.

I slowly closed my eyes, feeling his soft kiss on my forehead, never thought that a single kiss could erase all the stress and replaced with a tiny comfort.

* * *

After the festival was over, Rameses returned to his chamber alone, feeling really tired after all what happened at the banquet then he noticed a cup of lotus tea was placed on the table in front of him.

"It must be Hana who left this for me..." He said to himself and thought maybe it was her way to apologize. He smiled, tomorrow morning he'll apologize to Hana for being a little too harsh on her as well and tell her how happy he really was for having a child from her.

He walked toward the table and took the cup in his hand, smelling the sweet aroma from the tea, and then he drank it. But after tasting the tea, Rameses found out that the taste of this lotus tea was different, he drank Hana's self-made lotus tea for almost three months now so he knew how it should taste, so there was only one explanation why this lotus tea tasted weird…it was made by someone else!

But it was too late, he suddenly felt his whole body weaken and leaned on to the table beside him to support himself from falling, his eyelids were becoming heavier and slowly began to feel very sleepy.

"Damn! Someone must have drugged me with a sleeping potion!" Rameses cursed.

Just then, two strangers stepped out from the curtains, and both of them have dark curly hair, their skin color didn't seem tan, and their armors' design reminded him of a Roman soldier he once saw from a scribe about Rome.

_Why are these Roman soldiers in my chamber!?How did they even invade the palace without being noticed from anyone?_

Rameses wanted to defend himself against the two Roman soldiers who were approaching him and tried to call for help but he didn't sense another Roman soldier appeared behind him and knocked the back of his head with an elbow.

He fell on the cold floor roughly and the last thing Rameses could remember before the slumber took over him was those Roman soldiers' mocking laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama, drama and DRAMA! So many surprises happened in one night, it's really crazy. Now that the long lost Egyptian Princess Henutmire has return home but bringing such dreadful news, the announcement of Hana being pregnant with Rameses's child, but then our poor Rameses being kidnap by the Roman soldiers, things are going to become more and more unpredictable xD
> 
> But now I need to warn you, until next chapter the rated will change to M because there will be lemon scenes, mild sexual scenes or violence appear in the future chapters.


	16. Enslaved Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First me and my co-writer aka my friend Diamond would like to apologize for the late update but we were VERY busy lately but we promise you that we won't abandon our story and leave it incomplete, since we already know how this story should end and the ending of this story has been well planned (Sorry, no spoilers xp). So just be patient and continue to support the story. Also, please be warned, until this chapter it'll be rated M and no longer T, there will be a rape scene in this chapter so if you're sensible to this you can just skip it, I added two horizon lines so that you'll know till where to skip and till which end to continue to read.
> 
> Big thanks to my co-author Diamond for helping me as always! You're awesome~
> 
> *WARNING: RAPE, NON-EXPLICIT SEX SCENE, VIOLENCE, BISEXUAL! Those who will be offended or are very sensitive toward these please skip it, thank you!*
> 
> Disclaimer: "The Prince of Egypt" belongs to Dreamworks Animation SKG, I only own my OCs.

The sun was streaking through a crack in the curtains and dust particles were shining like stars in the sun beam. The whole chamber smelled of sweat, sex and mild aroma. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted my head slightly, I noticed clothes scattered all over the floor. The golden painted wall always looked pretty in the morning light.

I looked down at Moses's face, soft and glimmering in the light. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. I somehow took his wig off last night during sex and showing his short brown hair, when he starts to let his hair grow, it'll be curly and soft like in the movie. I smiled to myself and gently stroked his back as he inhaled and squeezed me again. I tried not to blush because my breasts are now pressing onto Moses's bare chest. But I also couldn't hold in my giggles too. Men are at their weakest and most vulnerable when they're asleep. It was really cute to see Moses in that unconscious state.

Suddenly, Moses stirred beside me and I looked down at his handsome face. He slowly opened his eyes, bringing his hand up to shield the bright sun. He gave me a lazy smile, rubbing his eyes and yawned, I smiled at him softly. After all, Moses is the first and might be the last man that could see this gentle side of me. He then drew me closer and we snuggled into the covers.

"Good morning, my sweet heart." He said hoarsely while nuzzling my face.

"Good morning, Moses." I whispered shyly.

Moses smirked at the shy reaction, he found it really adorable and funny that his concubine will become shy before sex and after sex, but during sex he was able to turn her into a different person and make her gone wild. He also felt really honored that he was the only one to see this side of Eve.

"You were amazing last night." Moses teased.

My face heated up with steam coming out when he made me remember how last night happened, I glared at him with a pout and he simply chuckled.

_Moses really knows how to tease me…_

I cursed in my thought but he seemed to know what I was thinking, he stopped chuckling and cupped my face, leaned in to give me a passionate kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes and returned his kiss. However, the kiss didn't take too long so we parted away not more than a minute and smiled at each other once again.

"And you're still good at kissing." I complimented him honestly.

"Of course, I'm a natural kisser." He said with a prideful smile.

We looked into each other's eyes for a while then we got off the bed to get ourselves dressed up, then we left the chamber together to go have breakfast.

* * *

While we were on our way to the royal dining room, I noticed the palace guards and servants we walked past were gossiping together quietly, for some reason I felt a little uneasy. They seemed to talk about the banquet last night but clearly not about me since they didn't show any uncomfortable reaction toward me and still greet me normally with respect as if they weren't affected by Henutmire's words about me, and even Moses noticed how strange the atmosphere was.

_Did something happen when we left the banquet last night?_

When we entered the royal dining room, only Queen Tuya and her sister Hatshepsut were sitting next to each other at the dining table. They quickly sensed our arrival and turned around to look at me and Moses.

"Good morning mother, Aunt Hatshepsut." We both greeted them politely.

"Good morning, love birds. I was thinking about when you are finally willing to leave your love nest." Hatshepsut said us with a teasing manner, causing me to blush but Moses just chuckled.

"Now my dear sister, stop teasing them," Queen Tuya gently patted her sister's shoulder and turned to greet us with a motherly smile, "Anyway, good morning you two, I'm sure you both have a pleasant sleep last night."

"Yes, we did mother." Moses said and returned her with a cheerful smile.

"Come have a sit, the breakfast are already prepared for you."

We sat down together at the table facing them, but before we were about to eat our meal, Queen Tuya suddenly stopped us, "Wait! There's something very important I must tell you."

"What is it, mother?" Moses asked while I looked slightly confused at Queen Tuya with a raised eyebrow.

Queen Tuya and Hatshepsut first looked at each other with an exciting smile, then looked at us and said, "Well, too bad you and Eve didn't stay at the banquet longer, because Hana announced something really amazing!"

"Hana announced what amazing?"

I didn't know why, I just had a feeling it won't be something simple.

"Come on, mother. What did Hana announced?" Moses was excited somehow.

"Hana told us that she is pregnant!" Queen Tuya squealed in delight.

"Wow~ that is amazing news! Eve did you hear that? Your friend Hana is….Eve?"

When Moses turned to his right, he found out that I was frozen with wide eyes, he carefully poked me on the arm, "Eve…Eve…hey, are you alright?"

"Hana…is….p-p-pre-pregnant?" I asked slowly and at the last word I almost choked.

"Y-yes…" Queen Tuya answered, not sure what was wrong.

Three seconds later…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

I just had an internal scream in my head.

_OH MY GOD! HANA IS PREGNANT!? FOR REAL!? I know the child belongs to Rameses but…oh my god! Hana's parents will flip out if they ever have the chance to know about this! As a friend I should be happy for her but still this is completely different! First Hana's only 17 years old, she is still a minor but we were forced to get married with two ancient Princes of Egypt and become their concubines. For survival I didn't protest much about it any further, but pregnant!? This is serious shit!_

"Eve…you're not happy about it?"

Moses's voice pulled me back from my deep thoughts, I lifted my head up to look into his brown eyes, he could only see worry written all over my face.

"Moses…I know as a friend I should always support her and be happy for her but sometimes there are circumstances that make things complicated. I'm just really worried about Hana, you should know that carrying a child is not an easy task."

"You are right, Eve," Hatshepsut said in a serious tone, she continued, "having a child is indeed not simple and during a pregnancy must be caution. However," her tone became soft, "I understand how much of a great friend you are to Hana, and I know you care about her dearly than anyone else, but I am sure Hana wants you to be overjoyed of her being pregnant, so at least show her how happy you are for her, she needs that."

I sighed after hearing what she said to me, women who were already mothers were always wiser. Even when I was still conflicted by this fact, I should at least act to be happy for Hana so she wouldn't feel disappointed because I'm her best friend who's closer to her as a family.

"You're right. I'll…try not to be too over dramatic about it."

Hatshepsut nodded with a satisfied smile and Queen Tuya felt a bit relief that I didn't overreact much, placing her right hand between her chest and gave me a smile, but Moses who was sitting beside me still staring at me in concern.

"Your Highnesses!"

Two palace guards quickly entered the royal dining room, just by looking at their face you could tell that something seriously bad had happened.

* * *

Hana stood in front of the door that led inside Nefertari's chamber, she felt really bad for what she did last night at the banquet and Nefertari must be really upset about it. She slowly took a deep breath then knocked on the door. "Hello? Nefertatri are you in there? This is Hana, daughter of the Nile."

Nefertari had just woken up and she was sitting at her vanity table brushing her long dark brown wavy textured hair she didn't really get a good night rest after the commotion that took place at the celebration she turned her face to the doorway as she heard her name being called with brush still in her hand while the other hand held onto her lengthy hair as she continued to brush, "Hana!" she said Hanas name in slight surprise

Hearing Nefertari's voice, she built up some courage and spoke, "Yes, it's me Hana...may I come in?"

Nefertari looked on at Hana what could she possibly want this early the future Queen thought to herself. Nefertari couldn't really say she was angry but she still felt an uneasy feeling with Hana's presence near her, very uncomfortable.

But of course like the rest of her family she had that same unreadable trait about her.

She turned her face as she let out a long sigh putting the brush on the vanity table then looking back at the daughter of the Nile "yes, it's alright you can come in pull up a chair,"

Hana stepped into Nefertari's chamber; she first bowed to her politely then pulled up a chair beside and sat down. Hana thought for a short moment and tried to start a nice conversation, "Well...How are you doing today this morning? I hope you did sleep well." She looked at Nefertari with a nervous smile after saying that.

There were two Hebrew handmaidens helping Nefertari to put on her head dress that came down to her shoulders, it was black and decorated in gold and at the end of them there were gold shape chandeliers hanging from it, she was already fully clothed, makeup painted upon her face and her nails were neatly polished gold. She was wearing a green dress with red, gold and darker green decorations on it. She had a red gold ruffle necklace on with triangle earrings with only one lengthy bracelet and had herself on gold high heel sandals.

After the handmaidens were finished, they bowed and left the princess and daughter of the Nile, but then a 3 month old female lion cub had other plans calve playfully ran up to the two girls and held her paws up to be picked up as she cried a meow.

Nefertari smiled and picked her up and sat on her lap the cub began to purr, the princess smiled and returning her attention back to Hana, "I'm doing fine I tried to get a good night's sleep but sometimes the gods like to wrestle with us."

Hana smiled at the cute cub on Nefertari's lap and noticed how beautiful she really was, like a true Queen. "I see..." she knew that she was the reason who caused Nefertari not able to sleep well last night, guilt starting to rise in her chest. "Nefertari, about last night I..."

"Look Hana, I'm not one to let things get to me too much so it's quite alright," After Nefertari had spoken to her, and then turned her attention back to the cub stroking it under its ear.

Hana was suspicious, she know how well this family can put up a facade. It reminded her of Eve who also used to hide her true emotions with a fake smile, but it was still different.

"But still, what I did last night it was not right, I…was jealous and…" Hana let out a sigh, "If Eve was there at the banquet she would've stopped me, when she finds out about it, she'll be very angry because Eve is the most righteous person I ever met. And…Rameses was…very upset and furious of me," remembering how angry Rameses was and imagining how Eve will react about what she has done, her body began to shake slightly. "So please, accept my apology." Hana let her head down and spoke weakly, "I am sorry."

Nefertari looked at her with wide eyes, she was quite surprise that Hana would really come to apologize to her for what she did, in the past there were royal and noble women who were jealous of her being engaged to the crown Prince and they had done some mean pranks or spat insults at her and none of them ever felt ashamed about what they done to her. Hana was truly a good girl with a pure heart, she had the courage to realize her mistake and face the darkness inside her.

She smiled gently to Hana, "Apology accepted."

Suddenly, one of Hana's handmaidens Bennu busted opened Nefertari's door, she was panting and sweating as if she was running for her life.

"What's wrong, Bennu? You look stressed out."

Hana stood up from the chair, asking Bennu with a worried face. The cub on Nefertari's lap sensed something not good was about to happen, it let out a meow and jumped off her lap to the ground and left by itself to go drink some water.

"I am so sorry for entering your bedchamber with asking any permission, your Highness. But this is very urgent news!" Bennu said, her voice was shaking slightly.

Seeing her like this really made both Nefertari and Hana uncomfortable and confused, but also scared them a little.

"Tell us what happen then?" Nefertari asked, trying to speak in a calm tone.

Bennu looked at Hana with a nervous expression, she hesitated for a while and finally gathered some courage to tell them the most shocking news, "A s-servant went to clean Prince Rameses's chamber this morning and found a letter that had a golden stamp on the table, the servant become curious and boldly read the letter…t-t-then he," Bennu seemed like she was about to choke, she quickly took a deep breath and continued, "the content of the letter greatly shocked him…"

"W-what was written in the letter?" Hana's voice slowly began to shake.

"I-it was written by a Roman, they said that they…that they…"

Bennu looked up at Hana once again, she really feared what she was about to tell her will give Hana and the unborn baby a negative effect.

"They what, Bennu?"

Hana and even Nefertari were starting to get impatient.

Bennu stared down at the floor; she could no longer bear to look them in the eyes.

"They kidnapped Prince Rameses and dragging him with them to Rome."

"What…"

They couldn't believe what they just heard, Nefertari gasped in shock that she covered her mouth with her hands while Hana was still in denial.

"No…this must be a joke, right?"

Hana starting to feel her whole body's temperature going down, she hold herself tightly.

"NO! NO! NO! This can't be! Rameses can't be…he just can't!"

Then she began to scream, shaking her head violently.

"Lady Hana, please calm down!"

Bennu's fear became true, she quickly rushed to her side, trying to comfort her.

"Hana, please calm yourself, it's not good for the baby." Nefertari said, as future Queen of Egypt she must remain strong. She went to hold onto Hana's shoulders, trying to stop her shaking.

"The baby…I haven't even…"

It was too much for Hana to handle that she passed out and fell into Nefertari's arms.

* * *

"Keep walking, you lazy ass!"

One of the Roman soldiers kicked Rameses from behind and almost made him fell on the ground. He never felt this humiliated in his entire life, being kidnapped by those Roman soldiers and being treated like a lowly slave. He was a royal Prince of Egypt for Gods' sake! He could have defended himself if his hands weren't tied up so tightly.

Rameses woke up on the ship being all tied up last night, he immediately found out that he was kidnapped by these Roman Bastards from his homeland and now they finally arrived in the Roman Empire - Rome.

While the Roman soldiers were taking him somewhere, he took a brief look around the dreadful area. It seemed they were in a district where the poor were living, there were many homeless people sitting on the ground, all of them looking so unhealthy skinny, dirty and their clothes had holes and dirt on them, the air smelled disgusting like rotten meat, the annoying noises of countless flies could be heard everywhere, this place was even worse than the Hebrew village back in his homeland. He wouldn't allow these men continue to do as they please, he needed to fight back and find a way to return his home!

Then Rameses clenched his hands into fists, and gave the Roman soldier who was behind him a surprise attack by using the back of his head to hit right in his face, it took the Roman soldier off guard, he covered his injured nose which was bleeding and screamed in pain, "Aaah!? My nose!"

Without giving him a chance to recover, Rameses quickly turned around and gathered all his strength to kick his stomach.

"Why you little-"

The two other Roman soldiers saw what Rameses had done to their comrade; both of them angrily took out their blades, approaching the Egyptian Prince.

Rameses wouldn't be foolish to fight against two Roman soldiers alone while his hands were still tied, but right now he had a chance to escape, but when he turned around trying to ran away, someone already stood right in front of him and punched him in the jaw merciless, causing him to fall on his back.

"General Brutus!?"

The three Roman soldiers were very surprised to see their general and immediately bowed down to him with respect.

"So…this is the young Egyptian Prince our king ordered you to bring here," he kneeled down to Rameses's level and roughly grabbed his face, forcing Rameses to look into the Roman general's eyes, a cold smile curled up on his lips.

"He looks quite handsome but…"

The Roman general who was called Brutus suddenly slapped Rameses's face, the slap was so powerful that sent Rameses flying and fell on a small pool of rain water beside him, made his whole body wet and dirty with some mud on his dark caramel skin.

Brutus stood up and stared down at Rameses with cold eyes, "I hate people who are too bold and pride," then he had a very cruel idea, he turned his head to look at the three of his soldiers, "Boys, we should teach this pretty Egyptian Prince some lesson don't you think?"

The three Roman soldiers looked at each other, they knew what their general meant, and evil smiles slowly grew on their faces.

"Let's drag him in that barn over there." Brutus pointed at the barn not far away from behind.

Hearing those words caused Rameses eye's grew wide and panic piercing through his heart. He knew all too well how far Romans could carry out their punishments on their victims. His dark brown eyes glared at Brutus and his men with pure hatred and anger while the Roman general and the soldiers only looked down at the Egyptian Prince with amusement and laughed at how pathetic he was. As Brutus patted Rameses on the head playfully, he quickly jerked back away from him.

"Aw, don't be like that little princess, I only want to be your friend and something a little... more…", he said those last words in a sinister tone, wasting no time for a reaction or response he dragged the Prince by the ankles towards the barn.

"No, let me go at once!" The prince yelled with strong commanding in his voice.

The yelling and commotion caught the attention of a beautiful young woman on the far end of the complex area. She was standing behind a wooden fence and turned her head around the corner of the fence, she saw the site of Brutus and his men dragging someone to the barnyard. Her eyes focused on the figure they held captive, it was a male figure kicking, fighting and screaming despite his hands being tied. The barn doors were then opened by one of the men. The young man with dark skin and exotic looks was obviously foreign to this land. He was thrown in by the soldiers, and then they slammed the door shut.

The young woman's eyes widen and she covered her mouth in horror. She didn't know what would become of the poor foreign man but she had an idea what would happen to him. She placed a hand over her belly and slowly began to back away...

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx WARNING! RAPE SCENE BEGINS! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!"

The other guard roughly grabbed Rameses by the shoulders and pushed him on the ground. He lifted himself up and looked up to see Brutus unclasping his pants and revealed his hard member in front of him. Rameses eyes widened in horror, "W-what the hell is this?"

Brutus chuckled and grinned devilishly, "Relax, it's no big deal. It's just a cock that I'm pretty sure you seen one before,"

Rameses became furious of Brutus's disgusting comment.

How dare they show me this kind of disrespect! I am a man an honorable man and I refuse to be subjected to something like this and make a fool of me. I am the Prince of Egypt! Not someone's object, especially to another man.

"Yes, it is no BIG deal, and you are a cock!" Rameses spat those words to Brutus with pure venom.

One of the other soldiers found it funny with Rameses insulting remark and chuckled until Brutus gave his fellow soldier a deathly glare causing the soldier to refrain from his feeling of amusement.

Clearly, the Roman general was displeased with Rameses' insults. But he would show him who's boss soon enough. He grabbed the Prince by the chin, forcing him closer to his member, the Prince began to try pulling himself away.

"No I will not do this, I will not-"

Rameses words were cut off with the force of Brutus fist colliding with his face. As he helplessly dropped on the ground, he coughed with blood twinkling down his nose. Then Brutus quickly went to grab Rameses by the chin once again forcing the Prince to look at him in the eyes.

"You will do this," with that Brutus roughly pressed his member against the Prince lips, Rameses kept trying to resist but this time Brutus grabbed his chin very tightly, "if I feel teeth, I will make sure to break them with the might of my fist, now open your damn mouth!"

Rameses was still hesitating, which made Brutus starting to lose his patience, "I SAID OPEN!"

"Hahaha...Well, we can always get that sweet blond girl of yours or that gorgeous future queen and the rest of your family instead, if you don't know…we have allies who are now living in your palace and we can contact them anytime ," said one of the soldiers and that did it, they found one of his weaknesses - Hana and Nefertari.

Rameses began to feel his pride slowly died down, he wasn't going to let them hurt Hana, Nefertari or any of his loved ones so he had no choice but to do what he was told...

The Prince laid helpless as the soldiers forced him into the most despicable acts one after the other taking turns pleasuring themselves on him. He looked up at the ceiling motionless as silent tears streamed down from the corner of his eyes while Brutus has his way with him.

Rameses began to pray silent prayers to his gods, to have mercy on him but his cries went unheard as the Roman general buried himself within his being.

_Sekhmet, One before whom evil trembles_

_I call to Thee and beg Thy protection:_

_I am being chased, surrounded and overwhelmed_

_By fearful things, those oppress and threaten me._

_Sekhmet, Warrior Goddess and Devouring One_

_Mother, wrap Thy healing wings around me;_

_Protect me from the attacks I am experiencing._

_Soothe my wounds, comfort me_

_Give me strength in my moment of desperation._

_But the gods wouldn't hear him and now he was broken down into nothing._

Rameses let out a rough gasp as Brutus's thrust began to quicken, causing his body to jerk. It was too much for the Prince to handle being defiled and beaten on repeatedly.

"That's right, take it you Egyptian whore!"

With one final thrust, Brutus emptied himself within the prince's body.

Ramses' hands were clutched to his chest as his body was shaking and choking gasp escaped his lips.

Brutus chuckled at the sight of the prince, and then he leaned down and placed a hand on the prince's forehead, "boy you're in a rough shape you look like you could use a drink." And with that the roman soldier started to urinate on Rameses, he tried to move away as yet another assault came for him, but he was in so much pain and his body was too broken.

All the soldiers laughed in amusement as this went on.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END OF RAPE SCENE xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

The Egyptian Prince became unaware of his surroundings at this point going in and out of consciousness, he laid there with an emotionless state, his face having a catatonic expression staring at the ceiling and holding onto the images of all his loved ones and an image of an unborn son or daughter he will probably never hold in his arms.

Right then and there he was somewhat pulled out of his trance from hearing a sound and turned his head toward the direction to the barn door his vision was blurry and mind the shovel so he didn't couldn't make out who was coming towards him.

His mind fading in and out, he didn't remember the soldiers leaving so it must be them. This was it…they were going to finish him off.

The Prince prayed and braced himself for the afterlife, fading in and out of his mind, fading and fading, vision beginning to black out, and then…he heard what sound like a woman's voice.

_I am she who goes forth with Ra. I am she._

He couldn't see the people coming towards him, his vision was going black and he was certain it were the soldiers. This was the end he would never see his family again, his unborn child will be fatherless and his wives laying waste in the ache of his departure. His beloved Hana and Nefertari forced to become widows.

_I am the flames of all those who praise her._

_I am the hand of the powerful goddess, wearer of the solar disc. I am the twice beautiful one, more splendid than yesterday._

_I am she who goes forth with Ra. I am she._

That voice still echoing in his mind, the afterlife's calling now this he new, as He blacked out as hands began to layer upon him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOShinashiOo's A/N: Sooooo it ends in a cliffhanger! (runs away~) To Rameses fans I am sincerely sorry for what we did to him in this chapter, we both feel really bad while writing this part but you'll know the reason soon in the future chapters to why we have to write his destiny like this. Anyway, this time my amazing friend and co-writer would like to leave a A/N (About time! xD) for you ladies and guys, she will also answer your reviews or questions as well. Til this day forward this story will be rated M because not only there will be lemons or other sexual scenes (it's non-explicit!), gore and violence scenes will happen in the story as well, if you haven't realize, it's getting more and more serious and darker now. But don't worry, there will be some funny moments in it of course, so we hope that you're enjoying this chapter :')
> 
> Thank you to all the reviewers, viewers, followers and those who fav this story, THANK YOU!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX
> 
> And now here's my friend's A/N ;)
> 
> Queen Diamond Serenity/QDS:
> 
> Hello everyone this is my first note to our fans and I just wanted to take the time to say as well as on behalf of Shinahi thank you so much for your love and support you are the battery that keeps us going there's no energizer bunny that can compete with any of you lol.
> 
> And just to let you all know that even though me and Shinahi are working on this project together she doesn't tell me everything there are times when I'm reading the chapters and I'm surprised myself.
> 
> If you want to blame anyone for the long waited update you can blame me sorry about that guys I was just working on that particular part in the story and I hope it was all worth the wait and I have to really say writing that scene of Rameses being violated was extremely hard for me I actually cried while writing it because you all know as well as I do he's been through enough and I hate that I had to put him through that.
> 
> Again thank you for your love and support we truly appreciate it!


End file.
